By the Power of the Stars
by sailormoonshadow
Summary: AU midevilfantasy fic. Four warlords are out to conquer the world and the key to thier plans lay in the powers possesed by eight chosen mysticsthe original digidestined as fairies. Taiora, Takari, Junato, MimiIzzy, Kenako.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's my latest creation another midevil fic only with a mythical twist too it.  I really hope you all like the concepts and if you have used it I promise I'm not stealing it.  Let me know what you think and if you like the 02 kids you have been warned…lets just say they aren't the good guys in this one.  As always suggestions are welcomed either through email or IM and please remember to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did I wouldn't be working retail during Christmas.

The fire ring in the center of the small village of Odiaba burned undauntingly in the starry autumn night, surrounding the eight chosen children whose lives were dedicated to the protection of the hopes and dreams of those surrounding them.  The eight joined hands in a circle with in the ring their opaque wings glistening in the firelight as a long forgotten language passed through their lips calling upon their ancient powers.  The ancient powers they called upon were the ancient powers tied to their virtues.

By day they looked like any of the other inhabitants of the small village but by night was another story.  As the sun would dip below the mountain and the stars come out a brilliant light would surround the chosen taking them into the air, transforming them into the guardians known across the land.  The opaque wings would appear from their backs painlessly and glittering symbols emblazed themselves upon their foreheads, turning them into fairies.  Their pointed ears would peak through their hair if the wind blew just right and clothes of silk wove their way around their bodies.  The girls were clad in simple dresses matching their wings the fabric glittering even in the darkest of darks.  The boys too bore black pants and silken shirts again in the colors of their crests making both beautiful in any light.  Disproving they common belief that the magical people were just a myth.  

The fires began to glow brighter lighting up the night even more as Taichi, the Master of courage, flapped his orange wings quickly lifting him into the air the glittering sun like symbol on his forehead burning like the power that surrounded them.  Taichi was the leader, the Master of courage and guardian of fighters, his job too fly across the land every night and give courage to those who needed it.  

Yamato took to the air moments later his blue wings fluttering like a humming birds in flight.  The Master of friendship had blonde hair and blue eyes that already had the village girls swooning at his feet and those he visited at night dreaming of his return one day.  He guarded trust, relationships, and blessed diplomats with good judgment all in order to bring peace to the land. 

The Master of Love was next in the air her auburn hair flowing in the slight wind.  Sora was the guardian of love; acting much like Cupid in her duties of bringing destined couples together.  Though many of Sora's duties often had her working side by side with Matt her heart was already tied to Tai…mind, body, and soul.  A pair of light green wings were next into the air, light brown wisps of hair forced out of the way when the wings moved.  Mimi was the Master of Sincerity protecting the innocent against those who would deceive them, allowing the intended victim to see the deceiver in their true light.

Like Sora Mimi was too tied to one of the digidestined, hers the Master of Knowledge.  Izzy was born with and undying sense to learn and that thirst made him the perfect choice for the virtue he guarded.  The young red head with the vibrant purple wings watched over scholars and teachers, leading scientists to new discoveries and the scholars to new teaching methods.

Like Izzy the Master of Reliability, Joe, had a brilliant mind but he chose not to show it as often as Izzy did.  Joe had a gift when it came to the art of healing and he used that gift to help the healers and others in the medical field.  Due to his rock like loyalty those he blessed took on the trait, making Joe's blessing one of the most coveted during times of war. 

The last to take to the air were the youngest and most powerful members of the chosen clan, Takeru the Master of Hope and Hikari the Master of Light.  The two worked hand in hand in protecting the hopes and dreams of the innocent, bringing light to those who needed it in their lives.  It only took a mere glance at the pair to see that they belonged with each other, one unable to function without the other.

Now that all the guardians were in the air their chants grew louder and louder the blessings for a safe and productive winter rising to the heavens and touching the earth spirits all at the same time.  The eager townspeople watched in awe knowing the ritual nearly word for word themselves, yet still getting goose bumps as the mystics raised their hands to the sky their powers shooting from their fingertips like arrows cutting through the night sky off to blanket the world with its blessing.  Cheers erupted from those gathered and they rushed forward like a human wall to catch the now unconscious beings.

The Masters were taken to their huts mixed with the other villagers in order to protect them from the many evils that sought them out.  Genni, the town elder, led the little line through the dirt streets watching much like a father would as they were tucked into their beds the peasants careful not to hurt the tender wings still on their backs.  He thanked each of them with a silent prayer before he walked back into the crisp night air.

Miles away from the peaceful village four warlords huddled over a map glaring at the locations adorning it.  Moytamia, Inoue, Hida, and Ichijochi were the four most feared names in all the world on their own and had refused to ever ally with each other…that is until they got wind of the eight mystical beings that were hidden somewhere in these lands.  The quartet ruled their conquered kingdoms with an iron fist, training their men to be killing machines, and each one had bore and heir to carry on his line.

"They have to be here," Hida hissed plunging his dagger into the sturdy oak of the table in frustration; they had been looking since the previous winter and the failure was beginning to ware on the group.  Ichijochi shot him a deadly look with his violet eyes piercing into his soul "Don't you think we know that, those we have tortured have confessed to being blessed by the fairies when they needed it most; we just need to flush them out".

This time Inoue spoke "They come by night making them harder to hunt".  A soft yet cruel female voice entered the conversation startling the warlords "Let me do it Daddy" Yolei said getting up from the cushioned pile she was getting her manicure on pushing the cowering slave away as she rose.  At first look the warlordess Yolei wouldn't be considered a threat, her thin frame, glasses, and long hair made her look unassuming and weak.  But anyone who dared attack her learned differently with in seconds of their misjudgement.  So knowing she had the full attention of the men she continued to speak "These mystics you are after fly through the night helping people; blessing them…I don't know about you but I sure could use one right about now".

Inoue beamed proudly at his daughter casting his shaky alliance a smug look "That's my girl.  Well just have our children send prayers out before they sleep and when they come we'll be ready".  As much as the other men hated to admit it, it was a good idea "What do they pray for?" Moytamia spat wanting to see the girl falter at least once.

Yolei had apparently thought everything out and didn't miss a beat "That depends on what each of us wants, I do plan on getting my blessing before I snatch the little thing up" she said smugness creeping into her voice "Perhaps yours son should pray for a brain and your daughter some hapless soul to marry her, heaven knows it won't happen any other way".  Moytamia snarled throwing the table over, drawing his sword and heading strait for the girl fully intent on ripping her heart out for the comment and defend his family's honor…he didn't get far.

An arrow not bigger than a small twig soared silently through the night air hitting the deadly blade dead center forcing it out of the warlord's hands.  The warlord looked up in a wild fury ready to unleash his fury on the girl's father only to see Ken Ichijochi lowering his crossbow taking Yolei into his arms and a passionate kiss.  "And that's my boy" Ichijochi said picking the tattered map up re-rolling it as he did "now how about we call it a night early I want the kids too have as much time as possible to lure them in".  The other warlords grunted their agreements and left the tent to fill their children in leaving Ken and Yolei alone still lost in each other's embrace.

His hands were running through her lavender hair enjoying the feel of every silky strand between his fingers.  Her head turned slightly in order to deepen the kiss and she pushed her body closer to his, her finger playing with the ties to his shirt.  Ken's eyes opened in pleasant surprise at her aggressiveness but enjoyed it nonetheless as her hand massaged his tired muscles of his chest.  It was when they began to move toward his back hidden beneath his cloak that he was forced to pull away gasping for air.  

Hurt shimmered in her eyes as she looked at him questioningly her lips still tingling for more.  Ken saw this and moved forward taking her hands in his kissing them tenderly "He didn't hurt you did he?" he questioned making a quick cover.  The hurt drained from her face and a wicked smile adorned it "If he had you would be holding his own heart in your hands right now" she said snuggling into his chest inhaling his scent as she did "thanks by the way".

"He's lucky he wasn't a step closer or else…" Ken loved Yolei more than life itself and if Moytamia had drawn even a drop of her blood Moytamia would have lost every drop in his.  She smiled running her hands along his chest once more "Just a little longer and then they'll all be out of the way".  He smiled down at her pulling her close once again "Just a little longer" he murmured into her ear before pulling her into another embrace.

Despite the fact that the young mystics had spent much of their energy in the winter ceremony they still rejoined the village in the normal daily activities.  Taichi was the first to rise greeting the sun as if holding an elemental bond with its fire as it crested over the hills every morning.  The unofficial leader of the small band looked around their home with a small smile falling across his face as they fell upon his closest friends, those he deemed as family.  And it was only after the seasonal ceremonies they would wake up in the same hut, other nights there were kept apart for safety reasons.

"You did a good job last night" a quiet voice said tenderly from the door as not to disturb the still waking fairy.  

Tai smiled at the guardian and mentor rubbing his back where his wings had been.  By day the chosen looked like every other person in the small village with the power of the stars and moon drawing the powers and their special features out of hiding each night.   "Thanks, we try".  The noise was finally rousing the other digidestined most of which groaning before rolling back over in their woolen sheets.  "Come on guys up and at em, we need to map out tonight's runs".  Matt finally sat up scowling at the Master of Courage with a look that would have melted ice given the chance.  Izzy was next his scowl not as threatening seeming as how the red heads eyes fell on Mimi who was asleep in the bed next to him.  It was always amusing to watch the look that fell across the scholars face for it hadn't changed since the first time he laid eyes on her all those years ago.

"One morning is all I ask" Joe grumbled putting on his glasses and pulling on his silver cotton shirt.  He also rubbed his head where the cross like symbol had been hours before chasing away its last traces to any prying eyes visiting the village.  Takeru too had pulled himself out of the arms of sleep and was currently kneeling by Kari whispering into her ear and removing stray hairs from her eyes.  Tai could see a small smile playing on his sister's lips but knew she wasn't about to open her eyes; Takeru was her favorite way to wake up and for good reason.  The Master of Hope would without fail whisper sweet nothings into her ears before capturing her lips with his, as if awakening a sleeping princess under a spell.  And as always Kari would respond with tender passion drawing her love into her arms and the blissful morning embrace neither noticing or caring that the others were present.

Tai wasn't mad, he was actually relieved to see the two so happy together knowing that no matter what happened they would have found a way to be together…one couldn't be without the other it was as simple as that.  Tai then turned his attention to the matter of his own sleeping love wrapped up in her sheets still in her dreams.  While Tai had favored TK's method of waking he found his own to be a little more humorous as he scooped the sleeping girl into his arms carrying out the door.  Sora's eyes shot open as the cold morning air hit her skin and a delighted and fearful scream escaped her throat.

"Don't even think about it," she warned trying to wriggle out of his arms seeing the lake that lay next to the town come into view.  Tai gave her a devious grin and picked up speed to reach the shore.  Sora increased her struggles giggling as she did even as his strong arms hoisted her above his head.  Without hesitation Tai threw her into the icy waters turning to run as he did.  He didn't make it far because after being thrown into lake on a daily basis Sora had become quite the swimmer and was up and out of the water before Tai had moved two feet.  

She stood dripping wet in front of him hunched over and ready to attack "I warned you" he said holding up his hands as if in his own defense "I told you to get up and you left me no other choice".  Sora crouched lower preparing to pounce "Really" she mused leaping forward tackling Tai into the icy water, returning the favor.  He came up for air a little shocked, this was the first time she'd actually gotten him into the water "Then were even" she smirked with a devious grin of her own wrapping her arms securely around his neck triggering his own arms to wrap around her.  Nature took over from there, their bond with each other bringing them together in a soft kiss ignighting a fire in both their souls "Even" Tai breathed taking her into his arms again and up the hill to join the others for breakfast.

By the time Tai and Sora rejoined the group the meal was almost gone and each one had a scroll in front of them their fingers tracing the names that lined them.  The scrolls would appear like magic each morning listing out those who had prayed for help the night before.  Sora took her seat reaching for her own scroll that appeared in a crimson puff of smoke sealed with her crest symbol.  Her amber eyes scanned the names seeing a few repeats from her last rounds "Some people just aren't satisfied" she signed chewing on a piece of bread.

"Not satisfied or clueless" Mimi said pointing too one of the names on the list "I have been to this girl four times already to show her that her suitor is using her, but does she get the idea?  No".  The brunette threw her hands up in frustration settling down when Izzy placed a comforting arms around her "Don't worry my love fifth times the charm" he said with a smile.  She looked at him lovingly before snuggling into his chest to finish her reading.  Seeing she was calm Izzy returned his dark eyes to his own list confusion filling his mind as he saw the final name on the page "Cody Hida" he said aloud.

Tai nearly chocked on his bacon when he heard the name tears filling his eyes as his air supply was momentarily shut off.  Swallowing hard he forced himself to speak "Did you say Hida?" many men had prayed to Tai the night before facing the warlords men…never to pray again.  The Master of Knowledge nodded with worry forming in the pit of his stomach, Hida was the name of one of the four warlords currently ravaging the lands surrounding their home "Perhaps is not the same one" he suggested hopefully even getting a skeptic look from TK.

"I don't like it" Matt said immediately looking at the last name on his list "I have a Jun Moytamia on my list".  Sora looked up with her own mild surprise "I've been too her before, the poor thing can't find a husband and prayed for weeks straight before giving up…even I couldn't help her.  Tonight I have a Yolei Inoue…" Matt's eyes darkened a little more and he turned his attention to his beloved little brother just across the table sensing something from the boy "Takeru?" he questioned.  The younger blonde knew he couldn't hide anything even if he wanted too "We have a Davis Moytamia" he conceded, "This is too much to be coincidence".

All nodded in agreement with Joe breaking the new silence "What about Ken Ichijochi?  Does anyone have him?"  Seven pairs of eyes returned to their scrolls each one coming up empty.  "That aside we can now safely say that this isn't an accident," Tai said firmly.  They all knew that they were hunted and the warlords were only four of dozens who had tried before, this was only the first time they seemed to come together.  "Now what do we do?" Kari asked quietly looking up meekly for the answer "We can't let these people down child of a warlord or not we can't condemn the children for the actions of their parents".

TK look her into his arms kissing her forehead comfortingly "We won't Kari we just need to know what we're getting into…I would never dream of leaving these prayers unanswered, we'll just all be a little extra careful tonight".  Once again nods of consent went around the table accompanied by solemn eyes.

Takeru sat in the large oak tree that was just at the outskirts of town watching as the sun began its downward path to the horizon.  The blue of the sky was fading into the red hughes with the crickets already chirping to welcome the night.  The young blonde liked to sit in the oak and wait for the transformation to come greeting the stars with his mystical form.  In his lap sat Kari absently rubbing his arms her flowery scent filling Takeru's nose with the heavenly aroma.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear before placing sparse kisses on her neck.  Kari sighed happily snuggling deeper into his arms and kisses "More than life itself" she replied.  The sun was dipping lower now and the oranges were peeking out now glowing in the darkening sky.  Takeru looked at the sky once more before moving around the sturdy branch so he was kneeling in front of Kari, his hands caressing her face tenderly "I have something for you" he said reaching into his pocket smiling at the look adorning her face.

Kari's eyes twinkled with curiosity and wonder like a child did at the pile of presents under the Christmas tree "What is it?" she asked eagerly when it was pulled from his pocket still hidden in his hands.  "Close your eyes," he said quietly trying desperately to hide the nervousness welling within his stomach.  She complied the smile still on her face allowing TK to open his hands and gaze upon the tiny necklace residing there.  At first look there was nothing special about it, the pendant hanging off of a gold chain glittering in the fading light.  Only upon closer inspection did one see how special the glittering pendant really was.  It was a clear white, in many ways looking like a diamond, tediously shaped to look like the flower symbol that adorned his loves head every night.  But it wasn't a diamond or any gem found on earth for that matter, it was a fallen star caught by a young Takeru in accordance to fairy lore to give to his intended bride when seeking her acceptance of his hand.

Now TK's own hands shook furiously as the put the chain around her neck adjusting the pendant so it would catch the last rays of sun.  Kari gasped when she felt the cold stone against her chest and almost opening her eyes.  Takeru couldn't wait any longer and scooted back a few inches taking a good look at her, memorizing every detail before he spoke again "Open them".

Again Kari complied her chocolate eyes fluttering open and her delicate fingers picking up the pendant gasping once more "TK's is beautiful, where did you find….  
 she stopped the dawning of what the stone was hitting her causing tears to fill her eyes.  TK had her in his arms his eyes directly on hers "I saw it falling one night and couldn't let it fall so I caught it and just now put it back into the heavens".  Tears flowed freely now on both sides as the sun fell fully behind the horizon the first rays of moonlight fell upon their bodies triggering the dormant powers within.  But TK and Kari didn't notice all they saw or felt was each other.

TK wiped her tears away tenderly giving a startled shout when her hands grabbed his shirtfront and pulled him to her embrace.  Blue eyes were opened in shock as her lips seemed to taste sweeter than ever before, her hair silkier, and her skin softer as his lips and hands worked furiously to convey his love for the girl who had by their ancient laws become his fiancé'.  Kari too noticed the slight but nice changes in her love moving herself closer to him as the transformation began.

The wings were always the first to come in a shimmering light from their backs glowing and sparkling on their own as the light faded away.  The shimmering then appeared over their faces leaving the glittering crests and pointed ears in their wake moving to whirl around their bodies changing their clothes as the final step in the process leaving the two mystics in its place still wrapped in each others love.

Kari's hands moved to tenderly stroke TK's wings, preparing them for the nights flight while his lips left hers to move down her neck slowing and stopping when they got to the pendant placing a final tender kiss on it before taking her hands in his own his eyes returning to hers "Was that a yes?" he asked greedily taking in lung fulls of air a little surprised at the love that they had conveyed in a beautiful and passionate kiss.

Her relation to Tai chose to show through that moment in a characteristic Kaymia smirk followed by her hands linking around his back "That was a yes" she said hugging him snuggling into his chest savoring the moment emblazing it upon her memory.  TK returned the hug laying his head on top of hers gazing out at the rising moon "Always and forever my angel".

Yolei gave her dagger one final swipe with the wet stone finally satisfied that the blade could split a hair or a fairies neck, whatever it came down too.  She slipped the blade under her silk covered pillow before moving to her vanity picking up the numerous bottles scattered across the face.  Despite the fact she lived most of her life in a tent her father made sure she had only the best forcing his men to hall top of the line furniture, fine clothes and linens across the country each time they moved.  

She settled in on the chair looking behind her back to made sure no one was watching as she picked up the bottles and pulled four empty flasks out of the oak drawers reading each of the levels carefully, one wrong move would be a disaster.  One by one she put sparse drops from the bottles into the empty flasks the contents beginning to bubble after the third flask was added, a puff of smoke signaling her victory.

The warlordess smiled corking the flasks giving the bottles a kiss before stashing them back into the drawer "Almost time" she whispered crawling into her covers looking at the rising moon anticipation rising into her stomach "Almost time".

Genni looked at the assembled mystics as they prepared to head out on their nightly flight.  In his weathered hands he held copies of each of their nightly runs, just as he had every night so if anything should go wrong he could retrace their steps to find them.  And according too Izzy there was a reason to be worried tonight.  It pained the elder to see those he viewed as his children hunted by those who would use and hurt them for their own devises.

"My children the sun has set you must go" he said returning his attention to them realizing two hadn't arrived yet "ah, the young ones".  Matt broke into a knowing smile his icy eyes looking to the great oak the two preferred to go through the transformation in each night…yet if Takeru's plan had gone through a lot more had happened in the tree over the past few minutes.

"Here they come" Joe announced pointing to the two glowing dots growing larger by the second.  As the two came into view it was apparent their hands were linked and something was shimmering around Kari's neck, it was Mimi that realized what is was first letting out a squeal of delight leaving Izzy arms to embrace the Masters of Hope and Light.  Sora was seconds behind her leaving the stunned boys taking Kari away from TK's arms setting her in front of her in order to examine the necklace.

Kari was glowing and TK blushed as Mimi hugged him fiercely "About time" she scolded making her way to Sora's side pulling her own glittering fallen star out of her hair letting it fall around her face as she compared the two.  Mimi's tear drop shaped star was glittering happily in the moonlight responding to its bearers mood matching the heart shaped bracelet Sora produced a second later.

While the girls fawned over the announcement Matt made it was to his brother's side pulling him into a loving embrace while ruffling his hair.  "See everything worked out just fine" he said getting a small laugh form the younger "I knew it would, I just needed someone to reassure me" TK replied looking fondly at his fiancé still being swamped by Mimi and Sora.   His face then turned serious "As for tonight…"

"We are all ready and Genni has the entire village on alert should one of us not return" Izzy said beginning to flex his wings for the flight.   "And we'll save those four for the last that way four of us will be there as well, just in case we need each other" Tai said looking at Sora worry filling his eyes with the knowledge he couldn't be there to watch over her as she blessed the Inoue girl.  

Sora had finished coddling over Kari and returned to Tai's side taking his hands reassuringly "Don't worry we'll all be careful" she soothed, easing his fears as well as hers.  "Then we need to get going" Matt pointed out realizing they were already leaving later than was safe too.  

No more words were needed as they small group clasped each others hands supportively before taking off into the night leaving Genni alone in their wake "Be careful children for you are more important to this world than you will ever know" he whispered sending his own silent prayer behind them.

Matt moved silently through the night as he arrived at the warlord's camp hours later ready for his last blessing of the night.  A knot was growing in his stomach as the torches flickered in the darkness and the silhouettes of the armed guards moved in front of them every few seconds.  He was waiting for the changing of the guard to move in knowing that during the disorientation was the best time for him to move in.  So while he was waiting his thoughts turned to warlords and what they wanted with him and his friends.

He knew that he didn't know the full scope of all his powers and that there were scholars all over the world that knew of hidden abilities he would never uncover, that is according too Izzy.  That meant that the warlords knew of some of these powers themselves or they wouldn't have set this trap.  A terrifying though made its way into his head what would they do once they had them…force them to perform blessings on a chosen few allowing many to needlessly suffer or perform test after test to harness the power for themselves.

Torture was something that Matt feared but not for himself.  Takeru was the only family he had left and time and time again he would willingly lay down his life to ensure TK's safety…a fatal flaw he feared someone would try to test someday.   "It won't come to anything like that" Matt muttered to himself his eyes catching Izzy's glowing light landing on the other side of camp, he too waiting for the change.

He didn't have to wait long the low tone of a horn echoed through the night, loud enough to alert the soldiers and quiet enough not to rouse those still sleeping.  Matt took to the air moving silently through the air.  He passed by hundreds of tents until he came to the one belonging to Jun.  It was a few rows later that the overwhelming smell of flowery perfume hit his unprepared nose full force causing him to gasp.  'That has to be her' he thought to himself following the scent until he came to the source slipping inside without a sound.

The tent was just as he expected it too be.  Fine silk dresses littering every piece of furniture leaving the amour empty, the vanity like Yolei's was covered with bottles but Jun's were perfumes of every scent and color, while the girl herself sprawled out all over the silken sheets with her mouth wide open.  Matt fluttered his wings harder in order to quiet the fluttering as he moved closer to the bed reaching for the sapphire colored pouch attached at his side grabbing a pinch of the sparking blue dust that it held.

The dust was one of the keys to the blessing and the only indication that they had ever been there.  This like most of his other mystic powers came in a sapphire blue and would work its magic on the blessee long after the fairy left.  As Matt approached the bed he almost fell to the floor in shock as he got his first real look at the red heads face.

It wasn't remarkable beauty or disfiguration that shocked him; it was the tears.  Crystal tears rolled down her cheeks in her fitful sleep and soft whispers escaped her lips "Why don't they like me?" she whimpered rolling over.  Matt's heart sank, she hadn't prayed to set a trap she had prayed because she was in desperate need of a friend, companion, anyone.  

Matt reached back into the pouch picking up even more of the dust beginning to sprinkle it over her sleeping form and as he did he did something he had only done for Takeru after the nightmares that would keep him awake at night or when the thunder drove him under the bed quaking in fear, he began to sing.  The unchained melody wasn't loud enough for the guard's just outside too hear but loud enough for the girl.  As the dust began to work into her system the melody began to soothe her and her tears stopped.

"May the powers guide you" Matt whispered tossing the last pinch over her face "and they will guide you to what your heart knows is right".  With that he slipped out leaving Jun in a silent, untormented sleep for the first time in her young life.  "Thank you" she whispered rolling over and inhaling a whiff of the sweet dust.

Cody heard the horn sound for the changing of the guard and he waited with baited breath for his tent flap to open.  He was smart and being the son of a warlord exposed to some of the most brilliant thinkers and tactical planners in the world, passing their secrets and knowledge to him.  And it was that knowledge that told him the fairy of knowledge would be coming after one of the guard changes using the confusion to slip in and out unnoticed.  

Right on cue the flap opened and the red headed fairy with purple wings flew in his dark eyes looking around the room quickly before going to the boy.  Izzy was awed by the number of books lining the makeshift wall fighting the itching sensation in his hands to pick them up and run his hands over the leather, read each one cover to cover.

Izzy forced his mind to the task at hand expanding his senses for any sign of a trap reaching into his pouch pulling out the dust.  "You know you can do so much more with you life," he said watching the purples sparkles cover the boy "I sense big things in you and add this to your blessing let your true self out.  A life of evil doesn't suit your spirit".  He then carefully backed away slowly heading out the door.

Emerald green eyes shot open just as the door began to close and a fully dressed Cody was out the door before the flap had even closed.

Takeru pushed aside the kaki flap of the tent allowing Kari in before closing it again his eyes adjusting to the darkness immediately.  He took his loves hand in his own taking flight in order to avoid all the debris littering the floor making the blonde wonder how Davis even found his bed every night in the pile of old clothes.  "Lets do this fast" Kari said her voice distant "I don't like the feeling of this place".  TK squeezed his hand in agreement before letting her go taking up his position on the opposite side of the bed.

In unison they reached into their pouches pulling out the power tossing it over the sleeping form watching it mingle together in the air before falling on the sleeping snoring form.  The pair waited a few seconds for the magic to work "He hopes to rule the world as his father does" Kari said sadly putting the rest of the powder back "I guess I was wrong".

The sadness in her voice made TK's heart break and ache to hold her at the same time.  He was about to reply when he realized that the saw like snoring had stopped coming from the warlord's son and panic began to envelope the boys system.  "Kari…" he began only to see an armored hand shoot from under the covers snatching her throat before either one could move.

Davis was up like a shot his back to the other fairy seeming not to notice him at all, his attention focused on the Master of Light he had in his grasp.  "My my aren't you a pretty little thing" he said coldly letting his eyes roam over her body slowing in a few places enjoying the feel of her fearful shivers in his grasp "I may find more than one use for you after all".

It took a few seconds for the shock to wear off of TK's system and his protective love to take over.  The fear in Kari's eyes at that moment would have been enough for the fairy to level an army.  Luckily no army was before him and Takeru politely tapped Davis on the shoulder causing him to jump in surprise as he turned keeping his hold on the frightened girl "I'll have you unhand her now" TK said in a low voice before delivering his fist right into the brunette's face sending him into dreamland for the rest of the night and the better part of the afternoon.

Kari fell to the ground holding her throat and coughing allowing tears to fall.  So many horrid emotions had flowed to her from his mere touch shaking her to her very core.  The evil feeling didn't leave her until TK's arms wrapped around her and his lips kissed her forehead repeatedly cooing to her all the while.  Her arms wrapped around his neck and her head to his chest "If they are all like that were in more trouble than we thought" she whispered.

TK looked down worry filling his features that worry turning to fear when two ear piercing screams ripped through the air, one of them all too familiar because they had heard it at breakfast that very morning.  Gathering Kari into his arms his golden wings took light taking one last look at Davis willing pain to the slumbering form for even thinking of his love as a piece of property before taking off into the night.

Sora looked at the sleeping girl before her finding it hard to believe that she was the daughter of a cold blooded murderous warlord bent on taking over the world.  A small smile was playing on her lips and the name Ken slipped by every so often this turning the fairy's attention to the gold-framed picture laying on the nightstand.  "Young love" she said wistfully reaching into her pouch getting her dust concentrating on whether the current love was true.  

And just as Sora expected it was "You had nothing to worry about" she whispered watching the glittery dust encircle the girl and a bigger smile fall across Yolei's face.  "I knew I had nothing to worry about" Yolei said cruelly slipping her hand under her pillow "but you on the other hand have a full plate".  Sora let out a cry and took to the air her speed not matching that of the young warrior who had her hand around her wrist in a matter of seconds.

Sora's eyes were wide with fear as she flapped her wings harder in an effort to get away "Let go you don't know what your doing".  The evil that crossed through Yolei's eyes shook the mystic to the bone "I know precisely what I'm doing" she hissed pulling Sora down bringing the knife up as she did.  That was when Sora made her last desperate move by kicking her leg up right into Yolei's restraining arm hearing a loud snap as it did.  

Yolei screeched with unspeakable pain throwing her now useless arm down blade still in hand across Sora's leg.  The fairies scream echoed with the last of Yolei's into the night rousing the half awake guards from their semi slumbers.  Sora placed a hand over the wound taking to the air soaring out the door as fast as her wings could carry her.  The pointed tips of swords greeted her as she did.  Using what little agility she had left to dodge her way into the forest surrounding the camp.  

Blood was flowing freely from the wound leaving her body weaker with every flap of her wings.  Yet fear that she was being followed pushed her onward even as her vision began to blur darkness finally taking her allowing her to fall to the ground below.  Sora never hit though Izzy had heard her scream and frantically followed it going into a state of panic when he saw drops of blood glinting on the leaves.  He caught up to her just in time catching the auburn haired girl in his arms.  

Izzy looked her over carefully seeing no other injuries other than the cut and promptly wrapped that with a piece of his shirt.  "Don't worry I'll have you back to Tai in no time" he assured gathering her into his arms and taking off into the night a silent prayer that TK and Kari got out in time.

Ken cradled the sobbing Yolei in his arms as the healer prepared to set the break.  He had been sleeping when her scream ripped through his very soul making him physically ill with the pain it was conveying.  So he had ripped through the throngs of men now pouring out of the tents looking for the girl's attacker forcing Ken to keep is tongue and not tell them they would never find it.

"Mistress I won't lie to you, this is going to hurt" the healer said his voice wavering fearing what her father would do when another agonized scream escaped his daughter's lips.  Her eyes hardened with resolve and her grip on Ken tightened "Do it I want vengeance and the sooner I'm better the sooner I get it".  Seeing she was set the healer took her wrist and a deep breath mentally counting too three.  Looking quickly to her father making sure he didn't have any last orders…seeing none he continued.  On three he pulled as hard has he could feeling the bone snap back into place before Yolei's scream ripped through the night once more.

Ken's face had gone white as her nails dug into his own arm drawing blood in the process.  He watched as the healer splinted and wrapped the bone with a practiced speed finishing within seconds and allowing Ken to fully envelope his loves trembling form.  "We'll get them I promise," he whispered in her ear seductively knowing it would life her spirits.

It worked and a devious grin made its way past her tears "And it is their suffering that will bring us too power".

Tai's chocolate eyes worriedly searched the horizon for any glimmer of light belonging to his friends of family.  "Don't worry they'll be fine" Mimi said joining him in scanning the horizon the wringing of her wrists hinting at her own worry.  Tai realized she was just as scared as he was at the moment she too having the love of her life and soul mate going into the jaws of the lion "I know and the same goes for Izzy he's a bright man and would go to hell and back for you".

This brought a smile to her face and he wings fluttered briefly to get more height when a faint light caught her eye.  Knots formed in her stomach and she took to the sky feeling the familiarity of Izzy's soul fill her own.  She turned to Tai her smile turning to a frown when she saw the look in his eyes "Sora" he screamed taking off like a bullet with Mimi in his wake.

He flew as fast as his wings could carry him pushing himself to his very limit when he saw that Izzy was cradling Sora in his arms a blood soaked bandaged wrapped around her leg.  She sensed him coming and looked wriggling free of Izzy's tender grip to fly to the safety of Tai's arms finally letting the fearful tears fall when his arms closed around her.  Izzy's arms didn't remain empty for long seconds after Sora left Mimi was there "Thank the stars" she whispered huddling into his embrace.

Izzy just kissed her gently is response all the time happy that she hadn't been targeted "Cody didn't even move when I was there yet Yolei had a dagger under her pillow and waited until Sora finished the blessing before attacking".  Tai who had been listened narrowed his eyes and pulled Sora closer "What of the others did they get out?"  The Master of knowledge lowered his head in shame, he had been so concerned with getting Sora out he hadn't even thought about the others "I don't know I got Sora out and came here…but don't worry they heard the scream and probably got out before it was too late".

Tai allowed the wave of anger to pass realizing he would have lost Sora if Izzy had waited for the others.  "Matt" Mimi cried happily pointing to the blue dot causally flying up to the rendezvous point as if nothing was wrong.  A relieved smile was on his face until he saw the state of his friends "It was a trap wasn't it" he said coldly carefully landing on a soft patch of grass.

Izzy nodded "You didn't have a problem either?"  Matt looked at him quizzically seeing Sora's leg "She really needed a blessing" he said "More so than most of the others I blessed tonight.  TK and Kari?" his thoughts turning to his brother in a flash.

Tai was about to deliver the bad news knowing it would send the Master of Friendship into a frenzy when a familiar voice greeted them "Are shaken but here" TK said touching down his fingers intertwined with Kari's.  Both the older siblings felt relief wash through their bodies each one embracing the younger Tai running his fingers over the bruises forming on her neck.  "Davis" she said TK's eyes darkening "They want our powers among other things" he said the tremor entering his voice as he relived the look in Davis's eyes as he looked Kari over like a piece of meat.

Matt embraced TK once more his now tired eyes looking to the coming dawn "We know what they want and who they are now…for now lets get Sora to Joe and Genni and regroup there".  No one wanted to argue each one gather their love into their arms taking to the sky for as long as the sun permitted each one running through the crisis they now faced.  

Feet away the bushes rustled as a black-cloaked figure slipped from behind his foliage cover following the fading dots of light that were his target.  "Like shooting fish in a barrel," he muttered taking to the trees now following the fading trail into the coming dawn.

Dawn had come hours ago and Takeru still refused to let sleep come to him, the horrid look in Davis's eyes and the fear in Kari's greeted him each time his eyes closed.  Finally giving up he slipped from his bed careful not to wake Matt slumbering across the room.  All of the mystics were sleeping well into the day due to the events of the previous night, no one crawling into bed until the sun was high in the sky.  He easily achieved not rousing his brother and was across the small town in seconds arriving at the door to Tai and Kari's hut peeking through one of the windows.

Kari was alone curled up in a fetal ball in her bed Tai leaving her alone to stay with Sora while she slept.  TK silently cursed himself for letting her sleep alone after what they had been through just hours before.  Unwilling to leave her alone any longer he slipped through the door hearing Kari's labored breathing as he entered.  Whimpers slipped out her arms beginning to flail the nightmare she was having becoming worse with every passing second.

Finally she shot up screaming, crying "Takeru" all in one terrified breath.  Her chocolate eyes were wild and full of tears, those tears falling when she saw TK running across the room to get to her side.  "Takeru" she cried again as his arms closed around her lovingly his hands stroking her back relieving her sobs.  "What was it?" he asked soothingly getting an answer right off "It was the warlords" she whispered gravely "they came here…after us.  The villagers…" she stumbled as the images of the bloody bodies of the villagers flashed again in her mind.

"Shhh" he cooed pulling her too his chest "it was just a dream that will never happen I won't let it".  Kari nodded from her protective cocoon of his love "I know its just the thought of it, these people raised us as their own children and I couldn't stand if that led to any suffering".  TK looked in her eyes once again realizing just how much he loved her at that moment her compassion out weighing her own health seemingly all the time.

Unable to take it any more he cupped her chin in his hands looking into her eyes "By the stars I love you and swear on everything holy that I will never let anything happen to you" this finally got a smile from the Master of Light her arms liking around TK's neck in a swift move "I can never hear it enough times" she said leaning in embracing his love with her own.

Yet miles away Kari didn't know how right her dream really was for at that moment hundreds of men sat in their saddles watching the four warlords for the signal to move.  Their children also sat at their sides saddled up and armed to the teeth Yolei looking as if she could kill an entire army with her mere look.  Ken was at her side having shed his black cloak his violet eyes on her when they were on the blade he was sharpening in his hands.  He was the most upset about the Yolei's injuries taking out his wrath on a few guards who had placed themselves outside her tent.

"Where is he?" Davis asked shifting in his saddle anxiously.  Every since he had seen the Master of Light he had become obsessed with finding her again, despite the black eye her partner had given him.  Davis has merely said the blond had caught him by surprise and next time he would be rid of the threat before the fairy had time to move.  "He'll be here," the calm voice of Hida said calmly with a stern look in his eyes silently telling Davis to back off.

Oblivious Davis continued his chattering and Jun rolled her eyes moving closer to her father "One came too me last night too Daddy" she said sweetly getting a proud look from her father "He felt sorry for me".  Moytamia beamed even prouder "That's my girl".  She nodded in response but her heart cried out she hadn't called to him as part of their plan she had called out because she needed it.  And now she too was like Davis was smitten by her visitor his blond hair, still shimmering before her eyes as she had caught a glimpse on his way out.  'Perhaps his will help me' she though hopefully turning her attention to the figure on horseback approaching the hoard.

Ichijochi looked through his looking glass carefully reading his hand for attack should it be a lost traveler "Its Cody" he confirmer lowering his hand and the glass to address the troops amassed behind him.  "Remember to do whatever necessary to apprehend them," he shouted coldly seeing the men all sit up straight in acknowledgement.  By then Cody had arrived a map in his hands and a victorious look in his emerald eyes.

"They are in Odiaba," he said holding up the map showing the layout of the village the names of their targets next to specific houses.  Inoue gratefully took the map studying it carefully "Clever" he mutter before taking his turn to speak out "they are spread throughout the village as a defensive tactic" a chuckle escaping his lips "So we will surround the village and cut off any escape route.  Also work fast for if we don't have them by the time the sun goes down they will get their wings too escape…understand".  The men shouted picking up their reins in anticipation and cruel grin made is way across the warlords face "Attack!"

Matt slowly allowed his senses to return to him as the afternoon sun finally broke through his windows.  His eyes adjusted to they light as he sat up to see if Takeru was awake yet feeling a wave of panic run through him at the sight of the empty bed.  "Don't panic," he said to himself throwing on clothes and running out the door to the only possible place TK would be, Kari's.  He arrived at the brown hut battling down the urge to charge in screaming his brother's name.

Instead he peek through the window smiling at the sight that greeted him, TK safe and sound cuddled with Kari smiles playing on their sleeping faces.  "Give them a few more hours" Joe said as he approached his bag of herbs in hand "I don't either of them slept a wink until the other showed up".  Matt nodded following the healer "How's Sora doing?".

Joe again smiled "She's going to be fine I gave her a few stitches and some herbs to help her sleep, so after a little rest she'll be as good as new.  Just don't count on Tai leaving her anytime soon, right now he's worse than a mother hen guarding a chick".  Matt laughed expecting nothing less of the leader clapping Joe on the back "That's great news now lets go get some breakfast before the mother hen goes out to get some food for her and leaves nothing for anyone else".

"I think we may be too late but it's worth…Genni?" Joe said stopping mid sentence confusion filling his eyes as the elder came running over one of the hills by the village waving his arms frantically and screaming incoherently.  "What is he saying?" his voice filling with worry and dread, looking to Matt for answers.  Matt's blue eyes narrowed as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end and the words hit home "The warlords found us" he whispered.

Joe let out a strangled scream of disbelief trying to utter if Matt was sure but was given orders instead "Go warn Izzy and Mimi their hut is the farthest away I'll get the others and we'll meet in the oak outside of town…we need to get the men away from the village if we do anything".  The Master of Reliability let his fear flow to the back of his mind and his sense of duty to his friends and the village take over.  "Good luck" he called running off pushing his way through the men of the village running to arms.

Matt waited until he was out of sight before turning on his heels and running back to TK and Kari this time throwing open the door only to find them already away and halfway to the door.  TK looked panicked as he ushered Kari too the door his eyes brightening when he saw his brother.  "They are here for us" she said TK lowering his head for a reason unknown to Matt but obviously apparent to the two.  

"We need to keep them away from the village or else the people are dead" TK reported seriously looking deeply into Kari's eyes for confirmation.  She nodded solemnly now looking to Matt who decided to follow his gut "Already on it I told Joe to lead Izzy and Mimi to the oak where we'll meet them with the others".  Kari shook her head running to meet Sora and Tai who had already been awakened by the calamity "It won't work they will kill whoever the come across until they find us…we must lead them away".

Tai who had just heard the tail end of the conversation shook his head "I'm not going to risk anyone…"

"The villagers will die if we don't" TK shouted tears welling his eyes as he reiterated with what Kari had told him earlier "These people took us in and raised us as their own children and I'm not going to hide while they get slaughtered.  We can lead the attackers away and make them chase us until dusk…then we can fight back".

The leader was about to argue but Sora's gentle touch stopped him "He's right you know" she said softly looking at the men running past with pitchforks "I can't let those monsters hurt them to get to us we can give them chase until dusk and then its time for a little revenge" she finished pointing to her stitched leg.  Tai looked around seeing the other agreed and knew without a doubt the missing trio would do the same thing.  "Fine we go get the others and meet them outside of town".

Ken watched the attack from the top of the hill his fathers looking glass in hand.  "Look over there" Yolei said pointing to six running dots with her good arm.  Ken obeyed smiling as the figures came into focus "Its them all right" he said happily "order the men to surround the perimeter of the tree but stay out of sight while our fathers keep the villagers busy we'll go get them".  

The others nodded in silent agreement kicking the horses into a gallop the men following without question following the hands signals they were given profefficently hidden within the shrubs minutes after taking off. Yolei, Ken, Cody, and Davis too hid in the bushes until the just the right moment when they were all together.

Izzy hopped down from his low perch when he saw Tai approaching catching Mimi easily in his arms determined not to let her out of arms reach until they attack was over.  All the while hundreds of questions were running through his head most of them centering on how they were found.  "What's the plan?" he asked as soon as Tai was within in hearing distance.

"We lead them away from the village and wait until dusk to make our move" he said quickly doing a mental headcount before a rush of something evil went up his spine.  That rush turned to pain when Sora and Kari's scream echoed through the clearing.  Looking back he saw a small arrow in his back, not close to any vital organs but extremely painful all the same.  He then began to feel dizzy as what really happened dawned on him.  He looked over to see Kari holding TK crying with Matt tearfully but carefully easing the arrow out of his brother's shoulder.

As Joe approached him Tai passed out the last thing he saw was four riders coming from the bushes the girl and the brown haired boy each holding a small cross bow loaded in their hands "That's for the eye" the boy with brown hair stated coldly through narrowed eyes.

Sora cried out again as Tai passed out in her arms Joe inspecting the arrow gasping at the black substance still on the tip.  "That's right is poisoned" Yolei said cruelly looking directly at Sora as she did as if telling the girl that was her vengeance for the broken arm.  "Now all of you put your hands up and come quietly and no one else will have to get the antidote when we get back to camp…and trust me I'm the only one who has it".

Matt looked up with icy eyes gathering TK from Kari reading his muscles to run, taking note Joe was doing the same.  Joe was not only the guardian of healers but the best in the realm if the warlords had the cure so would the Master of Reliability.  "Never" he said forcefully jumping up as the others took off in different directions knowing they couldn't follow them all at the same time.

The quartet merely laughed and Cody clapped his hands allowing the men surrounding the clearing to show themselves.  While the men were appearing Ken and Davis rode out after the fleeing mystics on horseback cruel smiles across their faces.  "I just love it when they run don't you" Ken said with pleasure before he veered sharply to the right leaning over in the saddle of his galloping horse his arm extended as he swept Sora off of the ground and onto the front of his saddle.  Before him Joe stopped dead adjusting Tai in his arms fixing the warlord with a glare.

Davis too had the same strategy only Kari was his target.  His heart leapt with pleasure at the scream she gave as she was lifted away from Matt and the unconscious Takeru in to the cold arms of the warlord "Miss me my little pretty" he whispered in her ear.  Matt stopped dead shocked when his brother shook in his arms "No, let her go" he mumbled before falling away again.  They were trapped with no escape, and the others knew it too hanging their heads in defeat.

The men had forced them into a small huddle only parting a little when the warlords came through each one holding a bloody sword "Well done children" Moytamia said looking at their prize "well done.  Now bind them and get them on a horse those villagers are liable to regroup soon".  Again the men did as ordered leaving Sora and Kari with Ken and Davis knowing they were insurance that the others would try nothing.

"Done sir" one of the men said looking to the huts in the distance "now what of the village?"

Ichijochi looked at his coldly taking hold of the rope that held Izzy in its coils seeing the fear residing in the boys eyes "Burn it to the ground and kill anyone on sight".  Izzy's eyes widened in unison with the others as he thought of Genni and the others still within in the borders "No!" he screamed getting a hard yank for his efforts.  The tug brought him face to face with his new captor the evil in the man's eyes sending chills down Izzy's spine "One more word and I'll allow them to have a little fun before they go".

Only silence remained after those words as the six conscious mystics looked back to see the flames rising from the huts hungrily licking at the straw roofs painstakingly constructed generations ago.  They watched their homes succumbed to the fire and the cries of those they called family echo after them with Genni breaking through the smoke just in time to catch a last glace "May the stars protect you for I have failed" he whispered tears falling for the eight chosen were now in for the worst days of their lives.

To Be Continued…

A/N: There's part one let me know what you think and if you want more.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:  Well I was in that blizzard that hit the northwest so the snowed in time let me get caught up.  Please let me know what you think and if you even want me continue this story.

Disclaimer:  The disclaimer is in chapter 1 if anyone cares.

Matt cradled Takeru's sleeping form in his lap and he glanced around his new accommodations for the night.  It had been a few hours since their capture at the outskirts of Odiaba and in that time they had rode at a gallop across the countryside coming the hoards camp just before sunset.

It was when they arrived at the camp that the warlords had forced them apart taking each one off a separate direction that is with the exception of himself and Tai and Kari.   According to Yolei the antidote would take full affect by morning and until then the siblings would be allowed to stay together.

Takeru moaned in his lap his eyes fluttering open vainly attempting to focus on anything familiar.  "Kari" he whispered memories one by horrifying one coming back to him.  "Is with her brother" Matt soothed brushing away some stray hairs "safe and unharmed".

A wave of relief went across the young mystics face and he settled back into his brother's arms rubbing his healing shoulder making the chains binding his wrists jingle as he moved.  Once again he looked up examining the chains trying to flap his wings for leverage terrified when they didn't respond.

"Take it easy" Matt said quickly putting a supporting hand on his brothers shoulder making his own chains clang against each other "They bound all of our wings with some sort of netting so we couldn't fly and before you ask they took the dust too".  TK looked up with and uneasy glance "What do they want and what happened to Odiaba?"

Sadness flickered across Matt's crystal blue eyes  "Odiaba was burned…there was nothing we could do but hopefully most of the people got out when the soldiers came after us.  As for what they want with us I don't know but whatever it is we're not going to like it".  

TK hung his head and tried to pull himself up finally succeeding when Matt's strong arms helped him up.  Matt allowed himself a small smile happy that in their capture he had been allowed to stay with his brother for the time being.  It was then Yolei decided to poke her head in a cruel smile adorning her face arm still in a cloth sling hanging limply at her side.  Matt unconsciously pushed TK back putting himself in any line of fire Yolei may decide to create.

"Ah I see he decided to wake up" she sneered checking their chains with a painful jerk enjoying the winces that fell across their faces.  "Now I want you two to get a good night sleep we have a long ride tomorrow, after all we must leave early if we want to get too the castle to attack at sundown".  Again she got a cruel pleasure from the looks of horror crossing their faces "That right we have you and nothing will stand in our way when we take the castle and the throne to this land".  

The brothers remained silent allowing her words to sink in refusing to give her anymore pleasure with their shock although their minds were screaming in worry and agony.  She eyed them for a few moments waiting for a response finally realizing that they weren't going to fall for the bait she flicked her hair behind her as she turned to leave she addressed them one last time "And I'll have you know this will be the last night you'll ever be spending together".  With that she left her laughter echoing long after she was gone.

Tai glared at the flap of their tent as it opened and the brown haired warlord known as Davis came in a sneer adorning his face strutting like a rooster until he reached the Kaymia siblings.  His dark eyes again looked Kari over like a piece of meat despite her brother acting as a human wall to block her from view.  "Now my little pretty why don't you come out and let me get a proper look at you in your nightly form" he said happily.

Kari had not intention of coming out fluttering her wings in the netting trying to get off the ground going farther behind her brother keeping her whimper to herself.  Tai knew she was afraid due to their capture and that his boys mere presence startled her even more "Go away" he shot narrowing his brown eyes wishing he had some of his dust to turn the boys bravado to cowardice…or a toad whatever he could come up with.

A cold laugh answered the leaders demand and as if he had been reading Tai's mind he took a few more steps forward pulling out the orange satin bag that held Tai's dust "And what are you going to do to make me" he taunted waving the bag "Now move over and let me have a look at her".  The Master of Courage took a step back taking Kari's chained hand in his own squeezing it comfortingly silently telling her he would never back down.  

While he did that Tai's other chained fists shot from behind his back hitting the boy squarely in his non-blackened eye.  Davis looked at him furious his fists trembling and clenched as white as snow "You can't protect her forever" he stuttered through his anger "She's only with you to make sure you took the antidote when we take the castle she'll be all alone".  Kari shrank back further her fairy sense picking up horrible waves coming from the warlords son Tai's hand the only thing keeping her from crying.  Davis saw that he had them on the run and continued his attack "Enjoy your last hours together because when I am prince of these lands she will be mine and mine".

Cody sat in his overstuffed chair with Ken waiting patiently for Yolei and Davis to return from torturing the mystics so they could plan their final assault.  Ken pulled his black cloak tighter around himself sinking deeper into his chair studying the parchment in his hands.  "We are actually going to pull this off aren't we?" Cody said happily a hint of awe in his voice.  Ken allowed himself a small smile "Yes we are".

"Phase one and two are complete" he continued "and as soon as we hit the castle phase three will be launched and we will have all but won".  Yolei and Davis made their entrance at that moment Yolei snaking over to her love wrapping her arms around him nuzzling his neck "I couldn't have put it any better myself" she purred settling into his lap.  Everyone took note of the other black eye but seeing the fury across his face decided against commenting on it.

"What still needs to be done?" Davis asked putting Kari's terrified look and the throbbing pain at the back of his mind in order to address the matter at hand.   Cody was the one to answer holding up his own parchment scroll "Our fathers" he said shortly rolling his parchment up knowingly "And that will happen as soon as the castle is taken.  As for the attack on the castle we move out at dawn and should arrive precisely at sunset.  The archers will launch the first wave as the night shift comes on and we can get double the men.  When the archers are out of arrows they will fall back and the catapults will fire a few rounds then we will storm the castle going straight for the throne room and there we will take the crown".

Smiles adorned all their faces and they settled back to watch the fire burning before them "How did you meeting go with the mystics?" Ken asked curious to see what they had found from visiting the strongest of the group.  The cruel smiles returned to their faces recalling their visits with the siblings "Excellent" Yolei said lacing her fingers "Yamato is rather attached to his little brother and they seem to care about the others more than themselves, Takeru's first words were of Hikari.  We shouldn't have a problem keeping them in line" she finished turning to Davis hiding her smirk.

Davis took his turn "They are more powerful than they are letting on, and like Yamato Taichi if rather over protective.  I know if he was free I would be dead right now.  Hikari too has something hiding under the surface that I will bring out".  The other three gave him an odd look but shrugged it off amounting the obsession to a crush and like many of Jun's would be gone when the next pretty girl walked by.

Jun also chose that very moment to poke her head into the tent the same sadness still tinting her eyes "Father says to begin preparations we are leaving soon in order to get to the castle by sunset tomorrow".  The others nodded getting up gathering their belonging in the meeting tent dispersing into the night giving each other supportive looks on the way out.

Kari watched sadly shadows of the sun began to fill her tent with light warming her chasing away the chill of the night.  Davis's words echoed in her mind over and over making her shudder despite her loving brother's presence.  She also attributed her fear to the fact that it had been over a day since Takeru had held her in his arms, telling her how much he loved her, and kissing away her fears.  

Her wings shimmered away allowing the netting to fall to the ground relieving the ach for they had never been bound in such a fashion.  "Taichi?" she said quietly shaking her brother wanting to speak with him for a few moments before the warlords showed up.  Her brother rolled over and looked at her fully awake his eyes gentle as he sat up.  

"What are we going too do?" she asked knowing she had her brother's attention.  He sighed heaving and gathered her tired form into a loving hug "We are going to get out of this" he said determination creeping into his voice "we just need to wait until we are all together again, that's when we're most powerful.  Genni has said hundreds of times that we haven't unlocked all of our powers and some of them are bound to be defense.  Besides Davis was wrong you won't be alone, your powers don't work without TK and its obvious that's what they want us for".

She hadn't thought about that and allowed a smile to cross her face "You know your right…and perhaps we can use Davis to find out about those powers…" she stopped suddenly when the tent flap opened and Davis himself strutted in.

"Good morning" he said cheerily holding the flap open for Cody to follow him in a ring of keys in one hand and more rope in the other "hope your ready for another ride because we have a full day ahead of us".  Cody went to Kari first unshackling her wrists allowing her to rub them gratefully returning the long lost feeling to them.  She however didn't get much of a break, Davis's cold hands closed around her arms and her body was pulled close to his, so close she could feel his breath on her neck.

Tai stepped forward pulling feverishly at his chains a murderous growl escaping his lips "Let her go".  Both the warlords laughed and Davis turned to take his leave pulling the Master of Light with him "She's my riding partner" he said smugly pulling her away dodging her stomping feet.  Tai let out another cry tugging so hard the metal cut into his wrists.

"Stop struggling if you want to see her or your beloved again" Cody snapped binding Tai's now bleeding wrists with the rope before unlocking the chains.  The leader pulled at the rope instantly seeing if he would get lucky and the ropes were weak, but there was no such luck.  The emerald-eyed warlord chuckled at his efforts attaching another rope around Tai's neck in order to lead him around on a leash.

Tai fought for a few moments but stopped struggling when he saw the horses gathered in the center of the nearly packed up camp.  His worried and fierce eyes fell upon his friends once more.  Each one was atop a horse their hands bound to the reins, feet to the stirrups, with the exception of Kari who was tucked in Davis's arms on his immense warhorse.  Her eyes were on Takeru cruelly bound feet away as a way of tormenting the two allowing them too be so close yet so far.  Sora was across the small clearing her soft amber eyes showing her relief that he was up and moving again.

He mouthed a quick 'I love you' before allowing himself to be put onto his horse and forced into a column two wide and four deep.  Joe was next to him the healer looking tired and worried his eyes flickering to their captors every few seconds waiting until the had ridden a quarter of an hour before speaking.  "I take it the antidote worked?" he said lightly.

Tai offered a small smile "Yeah, and it didn't take long either…by the way thanks for trying to get me out".  Finally the Master of Reliability smiled himself  "It was nothing, carrying your dead weight across a battlefield full of battle crazed warlords was just a normal as blessing one of the healers".   That comment put the leader at ease and showed that they were still in good spirits.

"The others?" he continued glancing around seeing Izzy, Mimi, Sora, and Matt were too paying close attention to their conversation getting nods in response before Joe answered "As far as I can tell are all right for now…"

"That's enough" Yolei snapped pushing her horse between them looking them over cruelly "Ken come ride in here our guests seem to feel the need for a tent ta tent on the ride".  Like a trained dog Ken moved into their block taking his place between Sora and Mimi giving the auburn haired mystic a deadly looking motioning the Yolei's arm.  Davis chuckled adjusting his hands around Kari rubbing her stomach tempted to try and move up as he watched the situation unfold before him moving forward to whisper into her ear "Your little friend is sure in for it, if there is one thing Ken can't stand its anyone hurting Yolei".

Kari swung her head hard to her left catching Davis in the nose hard eliciting a yelp of pain from him, Davis not sure if it was for his hands or for the comment.  Takeru who was forced to ride at their side smirked happily blowing her a kiss of approval.  The warlord however wasn't as happy when he came up holding a handkerchief to his bleeding nose keeping his other arm around her seething with anger yet unable to do anything.

The ride to the castle seemed to take years instead of hours and with every step the hoard became more excited.  The excitement peeked when they crested a large grassy hill allowing the vast castle to be seen.  The stone was pure white with every window adorned with colorful stained glass; the pictures portrayed the mystics themselves.

Yet it wasn't the pictures or them performing their nightly that took Izzy's breath away it was the pictures of the fairies holding what looked like wands shooting out sparkling rivers of power with beast like guardians standing behind them.  The Master of Knowledge's dark eyes quickly sought out his window finding it almost instantly due to his famous red hair.  His window was up on one of the high towers the beast standing behind his glass form resembling a giant beetle.  Curiosity sparked Izzy eagerly looked over every window seeing his the figures of his friends in similar situations.

He was able to pick out the others quickly desperate to learn as much as he could before it was too late.  Tai had a lizard, Matt a wolf, Sora a phoenix, Mimi a flower fairy, Joe a walrus, yet most interesting of all was Takeru and Hikari for each one had an angel.  The images were burned into his memory, his eyes moving to Matt's ice blue ones which were opened in awe millions of questions running through both of their heads.

The hoard then came to a halt eager whispers falling through their ranks Ichijochi moving to the head his violet eyes looking over his army before returning too his captives.  "The time has come…archer take your marks and wait for the transformations to take place.  Once they are finished begin to fire and don't stop until you are out.  That is when the catapults will fire 8 rounds, I don't want to cause too much damage to our new home," he said getting a chuckle from the hoard.  He let the chuckle pass before continuing "We will then storm the castle heading straight for the throne room and go from there…" he finished the out line just as the sun fell behind the horizon.

The starlight fell upon the bound captives and the transformations began to take place in their usual shimmer.  The men stood in a stupor watching the birth of the mystics drinking in their beauty.  The wings sprouted from their backs Kari's plowing right into Davis's stomach knocking the air from it.  The transformations completed and without missing a beat the archers burst over the hills crest and began to fire.  

The fairies however had no intention of staying put and began to flap their wings furiously in an attempt to take flight.  The children of the warlords laughed in amusement when they didn't go anywhere the weight of the horses they were bound too keeping them safely on the ground.  "Honestly we did think of that," Cody said merrily before turning his attention back to the battle at hand.

Hundreds of arrows soared over the wall of the castle the screams coming from behind the walls showing that their targets had been hit.  Joe winced with every victims cry wishing he could be there with his healing powers many of those hit could survive.  Finally the rain of death stopped and the storm began as the catapults began to fire driving the brave souls who had been coming out to fight the threat back into its semi safe walls.

The eight rounds where over in a flash and the men moved forward like a human wave.  Each of the warlords and their children taking one of the mystics in their grubby hands their intent becoming clearer by the second.  The drawbridge was down intended to let the guards out to defend instead allowing the enemy in.  Inoue gave Mimi's rope a jerk pulling her off her horse into his waiting arm getting a death threat from Izzy in the process.  Mimi raised her head high fluttering her wings to right herself giving the man a deadly look herself.

After Izzy's threat was uttered he too was ripped off his horse by Hida the warlord keeping him on a tight rope and well away from Mimi.  He had been watching all of them since their arrival taking note of the relationships brewing among them now knowing that Sincerity and Knowledge were bound as one.  Ichijochi had a hold of Tai by his neck not taking any chances and Moytamia put his daggers tip at Matt's throat muttering into the blondes ears "If you try anything, I mean anything your brother's blood will decorate my walls" he hissed pushing him forward letting the blade barely pierce his skin to emphasize the point.

Yolei grabbed Sora with her good arm giving Ken, who was at her side, a smile.  His violet eyes flashed and he pulled TK closer pulling the dagger from his sheath.  Finally Cody somehow managed to take on the responsibility of herding Joe despite the fact the fairy was easily four heads taller, the crossbow in the boys smaller hands evening the odds.  Davis of coarse held firm to Kari whirling her around like a trophy to the men before falling inline behind his father and into the throne room.

The king looked up sadly as his men gave him the news the castle was falling.   "We need to get you and the queen out now," he emphasized getting from his knee to offer the queen his arm.  The king stood up heaving a heavy sigh weighted down with the knowledge that for the first time in his kingdoms history he would be allowing an enemy army to take over.  "That won't be necessary" a cold voice said followed by an arrow striking the guard directly in the heart.

The man didn't even have time to blink before his body was on the ground the queen's shriek echoing off of the hallowed walls.  Ichijochi moved forward keeping Tai in front of him as he tossed the crossbow to one of his men.  The royalty didn't move as the warlords flooded in pushing the fairies in front of them forcing all eight to kneel before the court.

"No" the king breathed his hope slipping away he knew who they were the instant he saw them.  "Yes" Moytamia said putting his dagger away taking a hold of Matt's wings right where they met his back bracing his other hand against the fairies spine setting his feet.  He pulled slightly, the small motion sending Matt into pure agony forcing him to cry out.  The wings were one of the most sensitive areas on their bodies working both ways bringing pleasure and pain.  TK tried to break free falling back when Ken's hands closed around his own wings in a painfully iron grip

Once by one the warlords followed suite the pain filled cries of their captives echoing off the walls "Now so you want to surrender or to we need to get ugly?" Inoue asked Yolei adding her own piece "I'll have you know I've studied their physiology extensively over the years and know how to put them in the most agony before killing them".  

The queen looked the children over feeling an almost maternal feeling come over her.  Each and every one of them had come to her on more than one occasion each one even staying to speak with her during her most troubled times and she would rather die than see them suffer.  Her husband put his arms around her giving her a comforting hug, and it was though that mere touch that she knew he was thinking the same thing.

However Hida thought they were taking too long and pulled harder on Izzy's wings eliciting the worst cry yet sending Mimi into hysterical screams, "Stop please" she begged pulling as much as her wings would allow.  "That's up to them," Hida hissed yanking once again jerking his head to the king and queen.  Without a moment hesitation the king removed his crown and tossed it to the hoards feet falling to his knees "Stop hurting them we surrender and will fight you no longer" he said his voice wavering.

The mystics were released instantly, everyone falling to the floor unwanted tears leaking from their eyes glistening as they hit the stone floor adding more light to the room.  While they lay gasping for air the warlords men rushed forward seizing the king, queen, and any remaining guards bringing them before the four.  Yolei took advantage of the short break to gather the fairies fallen tears smirking as she gathered them in a vile "You have no idea how rare these are" putting it within the folds of her cloak.

Inoue beamed at his daughter taking the throne with his alliance looking at their assembled prisoners.  "What shall we do with them my lords?" the guard now holding Tai asked.  The warlord's children joined them on the throne platform looking down upon them, Moytamia the one to finally answer his question "Take the mystics to the guest quarters and seal each one in their own rooms.  See that every door, window, weapon, and mouse hole is blocked or it'll be you heads.  Except for Yamato, take him to Jun's quarters, he'll be a nice welcome present when she arrives".

Matt's eyes widened in shock and his heart fell 'Now I know how Kari feels' he thought bitterly.

"As for the king and queen" Ichijochi added looking them over seeming to ponder their fate once more "kill them".  More screams erupted through the hall with new struggles to escape, only one succeeded.  One of the kings honor guards managed to plunge his secret dagger, hidden up his sleeve, into the man's chest the dagger flashing against the torchlight as he pulled it from his chest sending it into the back of another.

A second guard was free and they allowed their training to take over, and that training was to protect the king and queen at all costs.  The moved quickly slashing their way through the hoard freeing the monarchs closing their beefy arms around them to protect them from attack "Get the children, leave us" the queen begged twisting in her protective grasp.

The throne room was in chaos with everyone shouting orders attempting to re-establish control of the failing situation.  "Get them to their new homes" Hida boomed referring to the struggling mystics "and kill the rest!"  His voice echoed followed by a series of yes sirs.  Tai's eyes were wild as he looked around frantic to find something to help get the court out alive but found to his relief he didn't need to do anything. 

The guards had liberated the royal family in the commotion leaving one of the guards wearing the king's robes as a decoy.  A string of curses escaped the warlords lips and Moytamia killed the decoy in his rage "Scour the country side and bring me their heads on a stake" he roared before whirling his cape around himself to see that the remaining captives were secured his son tailing behind him.

Yolei let out a frustrated sigh glaring around the blooded throne room before turning into Ken's arms.  As always he kept her hands on his chest and made sure to cradle her injured arm "A little messy but we did it" he whispered in her ear kissing it for emphasis.  A happy sigh then escaped her lips "Almost" she added glaring at the three other warlords.  Ken followed her gaze taking her my the arm escorting her out the door "Not quite yet me love, so in the meantime lets have that healer fix your arm completely before sun rise".

She glanced down at her temporary weakness allowing him to escort her out.  Hate filled her heart again her mind formulating ways to get revenge when the time was right.  Before she left a sudden thought hit her like a run away horse "Cody search the castle for the treasures…if our fathers find them before us everything we worked for will be gone".

Cody's emerald eyes flashed at that though as he reached down liberating the fallen guards of their keys "If that guard we bribed was right I'll have them by dawn" he said shortly scanning the throne room for the elaborate tapestry that led the was to the first secret passage.  The tapestry was like everything else in the castle worked with images of the chosen this one pure white on bearing nine crests.  A smile crossed his face when he disappeared into the tunnel with a wave.

Kari looked around the room she had been tossed in by the guard who had informed her that Davis needed to take care of a few things before joining her.  She shuddered at the thought of him returning taking to the air the second the door closed.  Her wings were cramped and needed to be worked, the high cathedral ceilings perfect for a short flight.

While in the air she examined the stained glass picture before her.  The scene portrayed was of two golden haired angels soaring free in the clouds her and Takeru's crests emblazed upon their breastplates.  Slowly she ran her fingers over the images feeling deep down that she should know who and what they were…yet the knowledge wouldn't come to her.

A soft loving voice brought her out of her thought sending her spirits soaring "Hikari" TK called to her his voice somehow making it to her throng the feet of stone that separated them.  "Takeru?" she questioned looking over letting out a small gasp when she saw a hand poking through the wall calling to her.  The hole was off in a darkened corner, the only way one could see it was if they were at eye level.  "Takeru" she said again flying over as fast as her wings would take her taking his hands in her own the second he was within reach.

An overwhelming sense of love and peace ran through her body as she clung to his hand like a lifeline in a churning sea.  Through the hole comprised of missing bricks she could see the shimmer from his blue eyes tears seeming to be falling from them.  "He hasn't hurt you has he?" he asked concerned Kari knowing who he was referring too.

"Davis hasn't done anything that I haven't made him regret," she said squeezing his hand to give him some comfort.  Her body and soul longed for him to take her fully into his arms "Are any more of the bricks lose?" she asked pushing against the stone watching as is crumbled away at her mere touch.  "I guess that answers your question," he said pushing on his own side.

It took them mere minutes to remove the centuries old brick making a window large enough for most of their upper bodies to fit through.  Kari had pulled herself halfway through the hole when she could hear the scraping of keys in the keyhole leading to her room.  Panic flooded through their bodies and she pulled herself out looking longingly at the safety she was almost to.

"It'll be okay" TK soothed putting some of the whole bricks back in to hide their window as much as possible "Just stay up here and he can't get you".  Kari smiled picking up a handful of dust from the rafter that was her safety perch.  Davis strutted in seconds later carrying a bottle of wine and a silk night dress his intentions very clear.  The smug look on his face fell when he noticed Kari was nowhere to be seen a curse escaping his lips when he remembered she could fly.

He ran to the center of the room looking up at her coldly "You can't stay up there forever" he shouted obviously put out by her behavior.  

"Watch me" she shot back sitting down to prove her point.

"Come down here now, I have a nice little dress for you to put on and a bottle of wine to share" he said trying to sound suave.  Takeru who had been watching the situation amused and quite confident that Kari could take care of herself especially when he was twenty feet below her and didn't have any reason to come down.  Then if all else failed he could get through their window to save her from whatever Davis had planned.

TK then had to slap his hand over his mouth when Kari hurled her ball of dust and other stuff that had accumulated on top of the rafter hitting Davis right in the face.  The dress and wine fell to the floor with the warlord yelling with indignity.  He sputtered waving his fist in anger looking at her coldly "You…will…be…mine…"  With that he stormed out to find Yolei for he was going to have Kari one way or another.

Yamato had fought as much as his battered body would allow; the attack, all day ride, and nearly having his wings ripped off had taken its toll and by the time he'd been throne into the flowery scented room his strength that left him completely.  His last desperate move was to turn and watch Kari be thrown into the room directly across from him, Takeru to the right of her.

His heart broke as they reached out for one another their fingertips brushing for the briefest of moments causing the necklace still around Kari's neck to ignite in the fury of their love.  Now TK, Kari, and his other friends were locked away Tai's banging stopping after ten minutes.  

Matt's eyes looked around his new surroundings taking note to the four canopy bed, fireplace, chandelier, elaborate chest of drawers, window…window.  Hope filled his soul and he fluttered his wings frantically taking flight enjoying the feeling of non constricted movement for the first time in days.  The window was at the top of the grand room stained glass keeping the elements out, Matt finding it rather ironic that the room he'd been put in was the room that housed a window of himself backed by a giant wolf like creature.  What seemed to be ice framed the window, the ice coming from the wand he held in his hand.

"Let Izzy figure this out when we get out of this" he muttered to himself pushing on the pane surprised when it didn't open.  "It won't open" a soft voice said from the floor starting the fairy, causing him to fall a few feet before he caught himself.  Once he had regained his bearings he looked down too see Jun perched on the sofa in front of the fireplace fanning the flames.

Matt landed on one of the rafters unwilling to come down and be the toy he had been given to her to be.  She however continued speaking "Daddy says that your mine now and I determine your fate unless he requires your assistance".  The fairy didn't like where this was going and prepared to make himself at home upon the large plank of wood.  "In that case you can do whatever you want as long as you run it by me first" she finished looking up her dark eyes sad and sympathetic.

More shock ran through his spent system as he eyed her suspiciously, she saw this "You are the first person other than Sora who has truly tired to help me and as for the rest of my families bloody and selfish intentions I don't agree with it in any way".  Matt finally gave in and flew down landing in the small chair across from her still not speaking.  

Jun happy to have someone merely listen to her continued "I can arrange for whatever you want, even if you want to see your brother" the girl smiled and the happiness in his eyes her stomach beginning to settle "And I will do everything in my power to get you all out of here and get the rightful monarchs back in the right place".

To Be Continued…

Sorry that took so long and hoped you liked it.  I've been dropping some hints on some major twists and am curious too see if anyone has them yet…  Anyway that's all for now and please please please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:  I honestly didn't think that many people liked this story and was considering abandoning it but thanks to your positive reviews I was inspired and this was the result.  I sincerely want to thank my loyal readers and hope this lives up to your expectations.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Joe looked at his surroundings carefully and like all the others instantly looked for a way out.  Like all the others he found he was trapped.  So his steely eyes went to the stained glass window the image puzzling and intriguing him all at the same time.  The colorful panes depicted an epic scene that caused the healer to smile.  Takeru and Kari's forms glimmered in the moonlight their hands intertwined and wings bigger than what he was used too, more butterfly like.

"If we had only known" he muttered cursing himself for not studying their powers further and taking for granted what they had.  With that he sat down heavily on his bed his body screaming for him to lie down and go to sleep.  But he knew he couldn't while he was in his mystical form, every part of him was magic and he wasn't going to risk them coming for his hair while he slept.

No sooner had he finished his thought did his door open allowing Ken and Yolei in his bag of dust in hand.  He instantly knew why they were there, Yolei's arm was still bound in a sling and she needed to be healed.  He sighed and stood up as Ken spoke "You know what we want you to do so you and do it or make us put one of your friends on the rack".

Joe was prepared for this and wasn't going to make anyone suffer because of his talents "You don't have to threaten I would have done it anyway.  No one should be made to suffer…good or evil".  He had expected looks of surprised to cross their features not one of cruelty "Then get on with it" Yolei demanded sitting into one of the lush chairs allowing Ken to carefully remove the sling.  

As he pulled away the cloth he looked at her silky skin black and blue from the break.  Anger burned with in his very soul as he renewed his vow to make Sora pay for hurting her.  Carefully he bent down kissing the wound with all his love feeling her good hand running through his hair.  Removing his lips he looked into her eyes "Later my love" he cooed moving away.

The Master of Reliability watched the scene the couples love just as pure and true as that of his friends.  As he kissed her arm he then saw the velvet fabric of the cloak flutter for a brief moment making him step back and rub his eyes before looking again seeing that it was perfectly still.  Ken's cold violet eyes then turned to look at him icily pulling open the satin satchel holding it out "Take as much as you need and not a grain more".

Joe obeyed for the most part reaching all the way into his bag running his nail over the bottom of the bag.  He quickly removed his hand as not to arouse suspicion for his actions coming up with a seemingly small pinch of the glittering dust.  "This won't hurt a bit," Joe said in a soothing voice going into his healer mode even giving her a gentle smile.  She didn't return it and watched his movements carefully burning them into their memory.

His hands moved slowly at first moving over the wound allowing a few grains to slip out.  As they fell the grains were glowing and when they hit the bruised skin the blue vanished revealing her tanned skin.  Now his hands moved faster glowing in a great silver light and when the light hit its peak he opened his hands allowing the rest on the dust to fall on her arm.  A bright flash followed leaving the skin as good as new with no sign of any trauma.  This got a smile to her face as she moved the arm around testing it "Amazing" she said getting up and returning to Ken's arms.

Ken gave her a quick squeeze closing the bag and moving her out the door shooting Joe a sincerely thankful look before slamming the door shut.  The fairy didn't wait another second his eyes searching the room finding a small ashtray laid out for a potential guest.  Greedily he picked the object up carefully cleaning beneath his nails watching with satisfaction as a small pile of dust accumulated.  Feeling that he had struck gold he ran over to where Yolei had been sitting and sure enough on the floor was the dust that had fallen off of her arms during the healing.  Carefully he ran his hands over the floor sweeping the precious contents into the ashtray with the rest.

Sure he had every speck he opened the one of the drawers on his nightstand slipping the precious treasure inside.  With all the hidden powers he knew that his dust did more that just heal people he just had to wait until he knew what the powers were before he could use it.  

Moytamia looked happily over the breakfast table taking in the sight of his family and 'friends'.  "I'd say everything went well yesterday," he said proudly pulling one of the king's robes tighter around his body.  Although they had only been in the castle for a few hours he and his fellow warlords had raided the treasury and apartments for anything of value to pay off themselves and their men.

His three cohorts grunted in agreement before downing another glass of wine straight from the kings private stock.  Ichijochi looked at his glass approvingly "The man knows his wine" he muttered waving greeting to the children answered.  Jun was at the front of the line bounding over to her father kissing him on the cheek "Thank you for the gift daddy he's the perfect slave and so obedient".  She saw her father's eyebrow rise in confusion because he had to nearly rip the mystics wings off to get anything out of them.  The girl saw this and quickly added "I just have to threaten to chop off his brothers head and put it on our mantle" filling her voice with as much cruelty as she could.

Her father smiled at he and turned his attention to her brother closing his mouth when he saw the disgruntled look on his face, things hadn't gone well with the girl and it was written all across his features.  "Ah" Inoue said pulling his daughter to him in order to inspect her arm "Much better my dear?"  She nodded kissing him on the cheek taking her seat.

"Their blessings and fear of us will no doubt bring the other rulers to us and to their knees" Hida said nodding to his son as he entered.  The boys emerald eyes were glowing and a rare smile across his face even winking at the other children when the adults weren't looking.  Yolei grabbed Ken's hand in excitement before reaching into the secret compartment in the hem of her dress…pulling out the four viles she had prepared days before.

She palmed them with a practiced hand she palmed them and began to eat her breakfast.  Davis wolfed his food down after catching her eye picking up her train of though leaving his empty plate to the opened wine cabinet inspecting the stash before him his fast knowledge coming to him.  So many blends and years were before him each one would tantalize the senses but he had to get just the right one.  Finally he came across the champagne that was over 100 years old the dust covering the bottle giving no hint to what lie within.

"I believe that our overwhelming success has earned a toast," he said loudly coming up with the bottle in hand.  Everyone in the room cheered and Yolei went to the bar picking the glasses out removing her palmed viles.  Four of the goblets received the contents and five remained free.  Keeping her body in front of the glasses she helped Davis pour watching the liquids swirl together leaving no evidence of the foreign liquid.

Cody arrived to help carry the glasses allowing Davis and Davis alone to take the tainted ones.  With a smile on his face he delivered the glasses to the four warlords watching their practiced noses to inhale the sweet fragrance.  Ichijochi smiled and her whirled the liquid in his glass "My boy you sure do know your wines" he said raising his glass to Davis before lowering it for the toast.  Ken took over the honors raising his glass high into the air standing before the table "To a job well done" he began getting cheers from those at the table as well as the guards surrounding the room.

"To power" he yelled every phrase echoed with more vigor then he drained his glass of every drop watching with satisfaction as everyone else did the same.  Seeing the glasses drained he uttered a final phrase "To victory".  Yolei, Ken, Cody, and Davis lowered their glasses setting them on the table and watching their fathers closely as the look of joy on satisfaction on their faces melted away to sheer terror as they poison they had just downed took hold in their systems.

Their mouths opened in surprise and convulsion racked their bodies as they one by one fell to the ground with Inoue the last to fall looking to his beloved daughter one last time "That's my girl" he gasp joining his comrades in death.  Silence followed for a few timeless seconds before the conniving quartet stood raising themselves high before those assembled "We are now in control" Cody said his quiet voice filling the room "And those of you who oppose us can join our fathers…any takers?"

The men guarding the doors feel to their knees almost instantly each one knowing the balance of power had shifted, those now in power had eight fairies in their grasp.  "Just as we thought," Yolei said tossing her hair back "now send work to anyone with power in these lands and tell them who is in charge and who we have.  Anyone who comes to our side immediately will be granted the blessing of their choice…gifts will earn bonus blessings".

Seeing that she had finished the guard bowed "Yes mistress" he said scurrying away.

When he was out of sight Jun picked at what was left of her breakfast then leaning back in her chair with an amused look in her eye "I was wondering when you were going to get around to taking care of them, any longer and I would have gone out a picked up an assassin to do it".  Her dark eyes flashed with contempt as the looked at the bodies of the truly evil men that had caused so much terror and heartache over the years.  "Yet that begs the question why didn't you kill me?"

Davis pushed Hida's body out of his chair at the head of the table in order to sit by her "Because my dear sister you are one of the best fighters our army has, so good we want you to be a general, with Yamato as you payment of services.  You will be in all decisions and over look troop training along with battle planning.  You have two options die or accept".

A look of annoyance passed across the girls face "Please you have the gold and I have a slave locked in my room, I'm with you all they was…so if you need me I'll be torturing the fairy".  With that she was gone her skirt billowing behind her leaving the four new leaders to plan for their soon to be arriving guests.

Only when she was far from the dining hall did her cold eyes turn soft and the tears began to fall.  She had to fight the urge to run knowing it would alert the guards who would alert her brother.  So after an agonizing walk she arrived back to her chambers leaning against the door sliding down dissolving into sobs before she had hit the stone floor. 

Strong arms wrapped around her small frame and a comforting voice soothed her ears "They didn't hurt you did they?" Matt asked concerned.  Jun could only shake her head and wrap her arms around him tighter noting his wings were gone thanks to the sunrise.  "Then what happened?" he persisted taking her to the couch and setting her down gently kneeling before her to look into her eyes.

She took a shuddering breath looking into the concerned blue orbs that were his eyes "They killed them".  Matt's heart plummeted and his grip on her hands tightened and she realized what he was thinking "No, not your friends the warlords…they killed their own fathers…my father right in front of me".  Relief ran through his system although Matt hid it well his hands rubbing hers "I'm sorry".

"I don't know why I'm so upset he was such and evil man and it is good that he is dead but" she stammered through the tears working through her emotions.

"But he was your father and good or evil a bond like that can't change.  He was a part of you and always will as long as you keep him in your heart, your lucky Takeru and I never met either of our parents" the blonde said praying his words would bring her comfort.  They did and her tears slowed finally stopping altogether "Your right" she said wiping away the last of her tears getting up and heading back for her door "Now lets start on getting you out of here, I was going to head to the library to read over the scrolls about you is there anything I should know".

Matt thought for a few moments not quite sure if she was really okay but let her deal with her grief in her own way "Yes, Izzy is the brightest person you'll ever meet and if you can get a scroll of two to him he'll figure it out".  She nodded running her fingers under her eyes one last time clearing out the last of the tears before throwing her door open hitting the guard just outside of it "Watch were you are standing you oaf" she scolded "you could have but a dent in my wood".

The fairy had to smile as the door swung shut despite himself  "She missed her calling as an actress" he muttered returning to the map he had found under the bed and trying to decipher where they were.

Davis had watched the guards haul the bodies away with a perverse joy turning to his cohorts "Now that were in charge we just have to wait until the rulers arrive and throw themselves at our feet.  Cody did you find the treasure?"

The emerald eyed boy looked up with the same annoyed look Jun had on her face "Of coarse I found it, or should I say them" he said coldly moving to one of the chests lining the walls pulling out the basket of eggs he had found in a vault the night before.  Cody carefully set the nine eggs on the table while Yolei pulled out one of the leather books she had pilfered from the library in a raid years ago.

"There are nine eggs and only eight fairies," Davis stated picking one up and putting his ear to it.  Yolei scowled at him partly because of his question and partly because she didn't really know the answer.  "I know" she shot "some of the legends speak of a ninth who would be raised away from the others only to be found in the darkest hour but that is it".

Ken looked warily at the book "How do we know which one belongs to which fairy?"  Yolei didn't scowl at a logical question "The book says the eggs will 'shake' or react somehow when its near its rightful master the indications will be better if we wait until sunset" she responded picking a heart covered one up "although I don't think this one will be a big mystery".  The three boys laughed picking up the eggs one by one looking them over.

They were passed around the table like hot potatoes each on of the new leaders making their mental guesses on who would get what one.  Cody handed Ken a white one with leaves on it already studying the next egg in his hand.  As Ken's hands closed around the new egg a small vibration came through the shell scaring the warlord, who in turn quickly handed it off to Davis.

Ken looked around the table to see if anyone had noticed letting out a mental sigh when he saw no one did resuming his studies.  They eggs had all been passed around, put back into the basket when Cody spoke "Now why don't we go see who's is who's".  No one argued pushing their chairs away Davis stopping halfway out of the room "Wait where's Sora's dust bag?" he asked a terrible plan forming in his mind.

"Why" Ken demanded because he had been the one put in charge of the magic dust.  "I said she would be mine one way or another" Davis said coldly "and besides imagine Sora's anguish when she finds it was her dust that ripped their precious Hope and Light apart".  This perked Yolei up "I love it" she gleamed latching onto Ken's arm "it would be even better than the rack.  In that case we should all get some rest it will be a long night and we won't get much sleep.  We'll meet at the head of the hallway at midnight tonight and get the eggs to the fairies and my revenge".

"Whatever my love wants" Ken said quickly capturing her lips with his own if a savage embrace letting the other two walk ahead to have their moment.  When they were done Yolei settled into his strong embrace walking down the hall the happiest she had ever been.

They were out of sight when Jun poked her head out of the corridor she was coming from clutching the book tightly to her chest.  Part of her had wished she had never heard what her brother was going to do while the other made her legs move to the short cut she had found to the guest hallway.  Davis and the others wouldn't be doing anything until midnight…still had some time.  

Ducking down a secret passage she had stumbled upon she found herself in the guest hallway in half the time.  Her shaking hands fumbled with the keys as she forced it into the lock of Izzy's door slipping in before anyone spotted her.  The red head looked surprised and guarded the second his dark eyes laid on her "I just as normal as you are right now so go away" he said turning away.

Jun was shocked by his attitude expecting him to be like Matt "Yamato said you could do something with this" she said holding up the tattered book "it tells about the mystical guardians you are supposed to have".  In her entire life the red head had never seen someone move so fast.  Izzy was at her side in a second grabbing the book from her having it open half a second later.  

Curious eyes ran over the pages his brilliant mind easily picking up the major points in seconds "This is amazing" he breathed steadying his pulse settling into a chair by his fire and only after reading a few pages did he look up "Your right I can use this, what do you want in return?"

Her answer nearly sent him to the floor "Nothing, I don't approve of my brothers actions and now with the warlords dead the only thing I can do to stop them is help you".  Izzy studied her carefully not quite sure if he could trust her, and it was this that made him wishing Mimi was with him.  The thought of his love brought tears to his eyes and pain to his heart, something Jun noticed but didn't say anything.

"If Matt trusts you I trust you, and condolences on the death of your father" he Master of Knowledge said seriously.  "Thank you" she relied politely reading herself to leave getting to the door when a thought came to her "Would you like me to taker her a message?"  Izzy again let his jaw drop and a smile to cross his face "Please, just tell Mimi everything will be alright and that I love her".

 Jun smiled warmly "Consider it done," she said quietly slipping into the hall and two doors down to deliver her message.

Kari had her arms wrapped tightly around her knees as she tried to bring some warmth to her tired body.  She hadn't moved from her spot on the rafters since Davis had left the night before with the fear of his returning when she couldn't fly driving her.   TK too had stayed on the rafter of his quarters to be close to her but knowing one of the warlords could pop in at any second kept him from coming to her…or so she thought.

"Hikari" his voice whispered in her ear his arms wrapping around her shivering frame driving the cold away.  "Takeru" she breathed snuggling deeper into his arms "you shouldn't be here they could walk in at any minute and then…"

"Then nothing" he soothed kissing her head "They won't be looking for me this time of the day, we're useless right now".  Kari nodded leaning into his comforting embrace "What about Davis?  He seems set of getting me and might come when I'm weak".

TK tightened his grip on his love "You seem to have been holding your own pretty well and I will die before I let him lay a finger on you".  

"I know you will but I don't want it to come to that" as she spoke the emotional dam began to break with the past few days even coming back to haunt her bringing tears to her eyes "I don't want to be a pawn in their scheme, I just want to go home…start our lives together…back to what it was like before…" that is it the dam broke.

Tears fell from Kari's eyes in rivers her body racked with sobs she had been hiding since capture.  TK let her cry cooing softly into her ear through it all "We'll get out of here and go back to Odiaba" he said comforting himself now "I'll protect you for you are my light as well as my hope and when we get home we'll start our lives together and no one, I mean no one will ever hurt us again my angel".

The Master of Lights sobs began to slow and her breathing steady as she fell into her first real sleep in days.  Her hands clutched those of her loves tightly as her heart and soul forced her to hold on for dear life.  Takeru looked at her sleeping form allowing a few tears of his own to fall he hated to see her like this cooped up and away from the sky she loved so much.  

Throughout the day the two stayed atop the rafters in each other's embrace TK even dozing himself just an hour before sunset the sound of oily hinges running against each other waking him up with a start.  His ice blue eyes shot to the door holding his breath keeping it when he saw Jun walk in.  The warlord's daughter looked around the room frantically when the girl was nowhere in sight cursing to herself "Davis you wouldn't…"

TK could see she was about to leave but his curiosity was sparked and Yamato's words about the girl before their capture came back to him "Wouldn't what?" TK asked quietly as not to disturb his sleeping love.  Jun jumped at the sound of his voice yet when she saw the blonde a smile crossed her lips 'I knew they'd find a way' she thought.

"I thought he had taken her" she replied knowing she needed to tell him what Davis had planned for the girl "He's going to use Sora's dust on her tonight, a stupid attempt to get her to fall in love with him".  Jun's words slowed as she was speaking seeing the look of horror sweep across his face and his eyes harden "Sora would never do anything like that to Kari, no matter what they did to her" he said defiantly yet desperate at the same time.

The general lowered her head "He's not going to get Sora to do it, Davis is going to do it himself".

Takeru pulled Kari close to him cradling her against him shaking his head "No, no, no" he pleaded "He can't do that to her.  Our dust is very powerful and even we have to be careful when we use it.  If someone like Davis with not magic and an evil heart used it could make her dependant on him…she literally couldn't live without him.  The dusts affects will destroy her, make her want him and only him until the day he dies and then she will go with him even in death."

Jun put her hand to her mouth unable to fathom what it would be like to have be with someone like Davis to survive  "Listen he will find a way to get her down from her perch and it is too early to blow my cover so I must stay clear of the area.  If he gets his pride hurt enough he will back off either way they need you all for their plans and won't go too far…yet".

TK nodded looking out the stained glass windows seeing the sky beginning to darken "I am forever in your debt milady but you need to be going for sunset is coming soon and I don't want their wrath coming down upon you".  Jun nodded the shook her head, she was part of the hoard that kidnapped them yet every one was still showing concern for her.  She turned to leave when TK called to her one last time "Is my brother okay?"

"Of coarse I now give you my word I will do what I can to keep him safe" she promised "and I'll tell him you love him".  Takeru smiled gratefully returning his attention to his future bride kissing her lightly on the lips to bring her out of her slumber.  Kari's lips responded almost instantly with verver her chocolate eyes opening expecting to find herself back in her hut in Odiaba.  

"Have a nice nap angel?" he asked tenderly stroking her face.  Her smile remained "Yes thanks to you" she said seeing the setting sun still refusing to leave his arms.  "Jun just left, she came to warn us that Davis is coming for you tonight with Sora's dust as re-enforcements" he said seriously his heart ripping as she ripped around panic filling her features.

"I won't let him use it" TK quickly added "but stay up here as long as you can perhaps he'll find it's a bad idea or get side tracked.  If worst come to worst I'll be here in a heartbeat".  

Kari kissed him lightly feeling the tingling of the transformation beginning to move through her body "I know and trust you with all my heart".

Tai flew around his room stretching his inching wings best he could in the tight space while his mind tried to formulate a plan for getting them all out of there before something really bad happened.  He knew that Davis was after his sister and willing to do anything to get her while Yolei was out for blood in revenge for Sora breaking her arm.  Those he loved the most were in the most danger and it was driving him insane that he couldn't protect them.

Here he was the Master of Courage, guardian of fighters stuck in a small room anger brooding in his heart.  His door then opened bringing fire to his eyes forcing his hands into fists wishing for some sort of blunt object.  Davis came in with Cody in tow just as they did a few days ago this time the pair carrying a basket of eggs rather than rope.  "What do you want?" Tai spat landing before them steeled in not showing any fear.

A look of amusement crossed the boy's faces as the rummaged through the basket speaking quietly to one another finally settling on one of the eggs pulling it out, enraging the leader even more that they wouldn't answer his question.  Hundreds of possible curses wound their way through his head, curses he wasn't sure he was capable of but would be fun to try nonetheless.

Davis held up the orange stripped egg with a smile "We believe this is yours" he said holding it out for Tai to take "we need you to take care of this until it hatches so we can train if for our own use".  

"What makes you think I'll do it?" Tai shot again not moving an inch.  

Cody came forward this time his quiet voice dangerous "If you don't we'll merely give it to the cook to serve up for dinner, I've always wanted to eat a mystical creature and yours would be a real treat.  Realization dawned on Tai; the creatures that they had seen in the stain glasses windows were in the eggs.  A living being was in the egg a living being that was connected to his secret powers…perhaps he was being handed their way out.

"Don't" Tai said putting a waver in his voice "I'll take it" for added affect he fell to his knees holding out his hands pathetically.  The warlords didn't see the rouse and loved every minute of his anguish handing over the egg with Davis deciding to rub some salt into the wound.  You may be interested to know that Yolei has decided how to enact her revenge on your beloved".

This caught Tai's attention like runaway horses "She going to use your loves dust to make Hikari mine and mine alone".  Tai shook his head in disbelief and true horror, their dust in the wrong hands would be disaster, especially for Kari "Don't do it, please I'll do anything you want and I mean anything" he pleaded rubbing the egg in his hands unconsciously.

"I want her" Davis said turning on his heel strutting out the door leaving Cody with the leader and Tai tried one last time "You don't know how bad it will hurt her, she will only do what he says, do what will satisfy him, her magic won't work anymore because her heart will still be with Takeru yet the dust will put her mind on Davis.  Both of them will be useless to you and I know you need us for something do you want to sacrifice their combined power for his lust".

Cody may have been young but he was very smart and the fairies words were ringing true in his ears chiding himself at the same time for not thinking of it himself.  He had studied the each extensively before the attack and knew that Hope and Light worked as one.  Davis's plan would disrupt the balance the two held with one another and throw their plans out the window.  Clearing his throat he vocalized his answer "As much as I hate to admit it you are right, they are too valuable to mess up like that Davis will just have to find another way…"

A scream echoed down the hall cutting off the warlord his eyes narrowing in anger "That fool was supposed to wait" he yelled slamming the door shut leaving Tai in a panic for he knew his sisters scream and that one still echoing off the walls was one of sheer terror.

Minutes before Sora was going through her own form of torture when the door began to open and Yolei stepped in.  It took a lot to shake the Master of Love and the evil look in Ken and Yolei's eyes were more than enough to send chills down her spine.  Her wings twitched in response and she prepared to take to the relevant safety of the air.

"Don't try it" Yolei shot seeing what she was about to do pulling out the heart covered egg from behind her back "Or the little life inside this egg will be covering the bottom of my shoe.  Sora stopped dead coming back to the ground her auburn eyes looking at the egg her heart beating faster when she watched it shake in the warlord's hands.  "I was right," she said happily handing the egg off to Sora "I'll be back for it when it hatches" amused when the fairy pulled it tighter to her chest like she was protecting a baby.

 Sora was now at her wits end the captivity finally getting to her "What do you want with us and what's in the eggs?" she demanded bearing down for an argument.  Ken laughed at her rubbing his loves shoulders "My dear I do believe they are starting them wear down, why I bet one of them has a break down before the week is out".  

"I do believe your right" Yolei said watching the anger in Sora grow as she was ignored seething as Yolei continued "And I think it will be that dear little Hikari, after all she's been pulled away from her brother, love, and Davis is drooling over her every move, that would have almost be enough to send me over the edge".  Fire raged in Sora's eyes she too had been forced to live without Tai's tender touch and gentle kisses for far too long, half of her feeling empty in his absence.  Then there before her two lovers taunted her, like holding food before a starving man.

Ken noted this nuzzling her neck his violet eyes piercing through her "I know what will send her over the edge however" he taunted reaching into his cloak holding seven bags of dust, Sora noting her crimson one missing instantly "No" she screamed nearly dropping the egg "You don't know what you are dealing with…" Kari's scream came down the hall Sora flying forward and grabbing Yolei's arms before she could get out.

The warlord's free hand pulled out her dagger and put it too Sora's throat "You can let go of my arm or your vocal cords" she hissed feeling Sora's grip tightening her eyes brimming with tears "Picture your life if Ken was taken from you not physically but from your heart.  He will be bound to another although his heart is still yours but with the power of magic was forced with another woman, a woman who didn't care about his feelings, his thoughts, or his love, just wanting his body and getting it whenever she wanted because she was all he knew.  Imagine the torment for both of you living your life never to feel his kiss on your lips again, never to feel his gentle caress, never to hear him say 'I love you' before you fell asleep in his embrace".

Tears were streaming down Sora's face now and her grip on Yolei's arm fell away "That is what Davis is about to do to Kari and Takeru and if there is any good in you, if you believe in true love you'll stop him".  With a final jerk Yolei pulled away not uttering a single word as she slammed the door Sora feeling a drop on her arm seconds later.  Looking down she saw a crystal tear on her palm, a crystal tear that didn't belong to her.  

Kari was backed up against the wall tears forming in her eyes as Davis tossed the rope of the net on the floor satisfied the netting would keep her in place.  He had got her down from the rafters by throwing her mystical egg toward the fireplace right after letting her know a little baby was growing with in its shell.  She hadn't hesitated to fly down catching it well before it hit the flames her body twisting quickly in an attempt to get back to the safety of her perch.

Her attempt wasn't quick enough.  Davis threw out a net when she began her decent ready when she turned around.  The heavy net closed around her eliciting a terror filled cry as she was pulled to the ground hard using her body to shield the egg she carried.  Seeing Davis coming she backed against the stone risking a quick glace to the hole between her and Takeru seeing his hands peeking though pulling the bricks away desperate to get to her.

Davis caught her attention licking his lips in anticipation pulling the crimson bag off of his belt pulling the drawstring slowly "My dear Hikari I have given you so many chances to come to me willingly but each time you rejected me so I must take drastic measures.  After this you will see the light that is me" he said.  More tears formed in Kari's eyes as she moved along the wall as far as the net would allow "You don't know what your doing" she said her voice quivering.

"Oh yes I do" he said silkily taking a measured step closer to her his fingers in the bag.  He knew when she had blessed him she had only used a small pinch, but that had just been to asses him so in order to get her to fall in love with him a handful should do.  He pulled out a brimming handful mesmerized as it glittered in the firelight "I don't think that this will hurt" he said with a smile.

Kari just moved back more suppressing a whimper her chocolate eyes going up to the hole to see TK halfway through.  That was when everything went into slow motion with Davis throwing his pile at her.  The dust shimmered and sparkled as its powers began to work its magic web before it befell on her.  "I love you, never forget that" Kari yelled closing her eyes unwilling to see what was coming.  Seconds later time returned to normal and she felt herself being hauled into the air.

'So this is what its like' she thought sadly feeling air breezing by her holding the egg tight her memories focused on Takeru determined to have his face be the last thing she saw before going under.  It was then that Davis curses reached her ears, each one vile enough to get her too finally open her eyes.  Kari fully expected Davis hovering over her with puckered lips but was pleasantly surprised too see TK his hands holding the rope to her net, a fire in his eyes they had never seen before.

"Takeru" she said happily.  He flashed her a smile landing on the rafter pulling the netting free tossing it back down barely missing the fuming warlord.  

"How did you get in here?" he screamed going into his leather vest to pull out a sling shot like weapon dumping more of the dust into the leather launching portion.  "I have had enough of this she will be mine tonight!"  He began to twirl the weapon above his head gaining momentum with every turn his skills as a warrior narrowed his eyes taking aim on his target.  He focused on the very top of the room knowing that when the satchel hit the wood it would explode and fill the entire room with the magic, there would be no escape.

Three more rounds, two more rounds, Davis counted in his head letting the magic fly shocked when he was tackled from behind and pushed face first into the stone floor.  Pair erupted through his head when he hit the stone followed by more when he felt someone use his back as a launching pad.  Then to top it off someone grabbed him by his short hair and yanked hard.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Yolei seethed giving another yank to get him too look in her eyes.  Davis didn't hesitate "You knew very well what I was doing" he shot back.  Yolei however didn't back down as she tossed him to the ground as Ken came to his side leather satchel in hand "If you had listened you would have know that that spell on her would have put everything we have worked for to waste".

Cody picked up where she had left off "Hope doesn't work without light and you were just about to corrupt light" he said "There will be no more using of the dust until I have examined the contents of the library fully.  We don't know what other adverse affects may come".  The browned haired warlord let out an angry yell throwing his hands in the air "Fine but she will be mine".

TK let out a chuckle from above cradling his love and helping her through the opening leading into his room.

"Clever" Ken muttered, "We should let them be for now it will help those eggs hatch faster".  Cody and Yolei agreed "Besides we must get ready, advance scouts say that the first of the foreign dignitaries will be arriving tomorrow".  Davis just stood stuttering and pointing to the hole, had be been paying more attention he would have noticed Jun peeking from her room breathing a sigh of relief.

Jun closed the door quietly and turned with a smile looking into the worried blue pools that were Yamato's eyes.  "Is everything…" he started not wanting to finish the thought.  "Everything is fine" she said taking his hand in her own comfortingly "Takeru was ready and it seems your friends convinced Yolei that it was a really bad idea" she said with a laugh looking up falling into his blue eyes.

Matt listened to her speak feeling his worry drain away and his heart open "Thank you" he said his voice barely above a whisper.  Not only had she saved Kari but his brother as well for he knew his little brother simply couldn't live without Kari.  He looked at her carefully for the first time taking in her beauty catching her eyes as she looked up.  His heart began to beat faster as me moved his hands up her arms, one around her waist and the other to her face.

As if in a spell the continued in silence her hands looping around his neck brushing against the golden locks of his hair admiring how soft it was.  His hand stroked her cheek gently and the spell took full hold on both of them.  Matt lowered his head slowly unsure of what he was doing while he heart pounded faster when her sweet flowery scent filled his nose driving his senses.

Unable to take it anymore they closed their eyes in unison tilting their heads as their lips met.

To Be Continued…

A/N: I'm free! Finals are over and my stress level is gone that may explain the ending to this part.  Don't hesitate to tell me what you think I love to hear from my readers good or bad.  IM or email with suggestions, honestly tell me what you want too see.  Until next time!  Merry Christmas!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:  No I didn't give up on this one I just wrote a fic to announce the contest I'm running with raine and Kodachrome and it took a lot longer than I thought.   If you want to enter that contest just go to my profile page and read the rules and entering instructions. Anyway here's chapter 5 and as a warning I have started school again so don't expect things to be posted quickly.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Yolei lay curled in her silken sheets unwilling to greet the morning just yet.  And while she slept a figure sat at the foot of her bed watching her with adoring eyes.  The warrior could feel the eyes on her and finally opened her eyes to be greeted by her love.  "So are you going to stay in bed all day?" he questioned with a mischievous smile on his face.  The same smile crossed hers as she opened her arms "That depends on if I have a reason to get out".

Ken crossed the room in a few steps sweeping her into his arms catching her lips in his own all in one swift movement.  Yolei sank into the embrace running her hands to his hair and her legs around his waist so he wouldn't let her down.  She could tell he was carrying her across the room setting her gently into a lush chair in front of her blazing fireplace.  Breaking the kiss she looked up into his eyes for a few moments before turning her attention to the breakfast he had brought in for her.

"You read my mind," she said helping herself to the fruits before her.  He merely smiled at her settling into the seat across from her "I have one more thing" he said watching her light up, leaping from her seat and to his side her hands patting him down to find it.  Light chuckles escaped his lips "Its on the table my love".  Yolei let him go instantly turning back to her feast seeing the intricately carved wood box instantly.

Like a child and Christmas she flung the lid open gasping at the sight.  Set off by deep purple velvet sat a shimmering gold crown lined with hundreds of diamonds shimmered back at her glittering in their own light.  With tears welling she turned to her love questions written across her delicate face.  Silently he stood taking the crown from her hands "With the first of the royals arriving today my queen must look like the powerful women she is" as he finished he set the crown onto her head marveling at how it fit her so well.  "Beautiful" he breathed kneeling down so she could see her reflection in the looking glass behind him.

Yolei let out a gasp when she saw her reflection's commanding air staring back at her.  "My love" she breathed kneeling down to met his eyes seeing nothing more.

Even as the first of the royals made their way to the newly claimed castle the escaping set came upon what was left of the little town of Odiaba.  The queen let out a small cry when her tired eyes fell upon the burned out houses, fresh graves, and tattered residents trying to rebuild.  "What happened?" she breathed leaning into her husband's arms for support.  His shaky voice answered her question and his arms held her tight "The warlords".

The queen lowered her head kneeling before one of the fresh graves "Don't worry your highness they all died honorable deaths trying to protect the chosen" a soft voice said its owner casting a shadow over her.  No fear welled from the new arrival, if fact a wave of relief passed through her system "Genni, my friend" she said standing to embrace the elder "I feared we'd lost you when I saw the children".

Genni pulled away his face worn and weathered from the stress of the past few days "I've had a few moments where I wish I had…I failed them all".  It was the king's turn to offer a supporting hand "We all did and now what matters is we get them back before its too late".  Those villagers who had survived the attack now surrounded the royals and their entourage offering water and blankets to those in need.

The tuckered guards accepted the help with thankful hearts staying at the royal's sides as Genni led them into one of the rebuilt huts putting a pot of tea on the fire.  "Do you know if they found the digi eggs yet?" he asked knowing they didn't have time for pleasantries.  "I wouldn't doubt it" the kings said quickly "I left journals about them in case I died before I could tell my predecessor…it seemed like a good idea at the time".  The king risked a glace fearing the rage in the elder's eyes, pleasantly surprised to find none.

"That is actually a good thing," he said with a small smile "Those who slumber inside the eggs will protect those children no matter what, its just the matter of getting them to hatch…its not likely that they'd give them the eggs".  Everyone let out a small round of laughter at the mere thought feeling the sun break through the clouded situation.  "Well since we know they won't do that, what do we do?" the queen asked.

Silence fell over the hut as everyone went into deep thought the king the one to break it "I got word that royals in the land had been ordered to the castle to give their complete loyalty and power over.  Now we can't get in but one of them can, do you have any allies that we could call upon?"  Once again the elder turned to his thoughts searching his vast memories.  "Yes, there is " he said after a few minutes "Leomon is a digimon from the northern forests, he's been ruling there for 35 years now…and a friend of mine for even longer.  I have no doubt that he's gotten word by now and is already in route." 

"Then I'll send a small group to meet and led him here first; that way we can compose a plan and get them out" the king said firmly staring into the fire suppressing a shudder when he thought of what was going on in the castle.

Kari sat content in TK's arms watching the fire flicker in the fireplace, her egg nestled in her lap little quivers of activity coming from it every so often.  It had been four days since Davis had made his attempt with the dust and they hadn't heard a peep from him since.  Every morning Ken or Cody would poke their heads into the room to see if the eggs had hatched yet, seeing the answer was no they would disappears into the rat holes they had come from.

"It's been more active today," she said rubbing the shell fondly "yours?"  TK set his in her lap alongside hers watching the activity increase "I think it likes you" he said nuzzling her neck.  Their captivity hadn't been that bad since the arrival of the eggs, even though the master of hope knew it wasn't going to last.  Once the patrons arrived they would be back in chains forced to the whims of the warlords evil minds.  Kari relaxed a little more snuggling into his embrace "Are we going to get out?"

Stopping his kisses he answered her question without second through "Soon and when we do we'll have the ceremony performed so we can start our new lives together".  Though he couldn't see it he knew she was smiling, her smile falling away at the sound of two eggs cracking in unison.  Gasps of shock escaped them and their eyes were riveted to the small objects before them.

The two eggs sat side by side on the soft fabric of Kari's dress shaking violently the shells falling rapidly away.  Kari let out a gasp as the small creatures bounced out of the shattered shells into her arms cooing happily.  One was pure white with black eyes that seemed to be sparkling all the time, while the other was a small ball of yellow fur with a tail.  They stopped their cooing to study the two mystics frozen before them seeming to study them carefully in turn.

TK and Kari didn't move as their hearts raced "The warlords wanted to train them for a deadly attack force?" TK said quietly jumping in surprise when the white one launched itself into his arms "Poyomon" it called happily snuggling up into his arms.  The other followed suite at Kari "Nyromon" (I don't know if that's right so just go with it).  The brunette smiled giving the baby a small hug "That's what they said but I'm not going to let them have you" she said sweetly watching it cuddle up and close its eyes sleepily "Look she's tired".

"Mines way ahead of her," TK said like a proud parent already feeling a sort of bond the little creature in his arms.  They sat for a few moments making sure they were asleep before laying them in a corner of the four-poster bed, well out of site of any peering eyes.  By the time they had settled their creatures the sun had dipped below the horizon and the transformations begun.

Izzy poured through the look before him like a man possessed his wings even twitching with stress ever few moments.  At the top of the book a small pink creature sat and watched him with intent black eyes that bore a striking resemblance to those of the Master of Knowledges.  "What are you?" he mumbled turning yet another page in the massively old book Jun had given him.  "Pabumon" it burbled cocking its head.  Izzy smiled "Yes I know that but 'what' are you?"  

The creature just babbled again blowing bubbles to entertains itself while the mystic searched.  Across the room Mimi cuddled her own creature in her arms at it slept peacefully.  Like TK and Kari she had been tossed in with Izzy to see if the eggs would hatch faster, and now that they were together they had no intention of telling their captors they had.  "Give it a rest Izzy," she pleaded knowing it would do little good when he was this determined.

She was right his eyes stayed focused on the book his lips moving with unspoken words a smile suddenly appearing on them "Ah ha" he said proudly picking up Pabumon holding him high in the air "They're digimon" he added returning to his book "Digimon are the mystical beasts capable of vast amounts of power.  Nine of these beings were commissioned to protect the digidestined as they led the world and cared for the innocent.  By day the digidestined is one with the people but by night they are the saviors to all.  To this day the identities of the chosen remain unknown".

Mimi rose slowly going to her loves side "That sounds an awful lot like us" she mumbled reading the passage over and over studying the pictures of the symbols next to it.  "See" she said running her fingers over her symbol.  Izzy could only nod his finger itching to turn the page to see what else they revealed taking special note that his symbol was next to Mimi's.  "Who's is that?" she asked pointing to an unfamiliar one at the bottom of the page.  "I don't know it's a big book so it has to be in here".  Finally she removed her hand allowing Izzy to investigate further freezing in place when footsteps began to near their door.

It took only seconds for their instincts to kick in and their feet to move.  Mimi gathered the digimon into her arms shushing them as she set them on a small pile of blankets hidden under the bed for just this situation.  Meanwhile Izzy shut the book slowly as not to make a noise pulling up the cushion on the coach tossing the book under it.  Just as he placed the cushion back and Mimi lowered the dust ruffle the doorknob turned allowing Davis to enter.

The boy had been come every day since bringing Mimi in and each day his eyes were dark, clouded with anger.  Today was no different.  The door hit the stonewall with a loud thud as the warlord stomped in this time chains in hand.  "Don't move," he said coldly "because I can kill your friends with a mere yell".  Neither one moved their eyes locking for seconds conveying their silent agreement.  

Seeing they were complying Davis moved in chaining Mimi first then Izzy his evil chocolate eyes moving to the eggs nestled on the pillow unmoving.  "And those eggs had better hatch soon" he added.  Izzy allowed himself an inner smile, when the eggs hatched the bottoms of the shells had remained in tact allowing them to get away with the illusion.  

Mimi stood chained waiting for Davis feeling movement next to her foot; the digimon didn't like to see their masters treated in such a way.  Gently with her toe she nudged them back praying they would get the message and stay put.  Apparently they did staying hidden and quiet as the mystics were harshly pulled out the door by their chains the door slamming once more as they disappeared.  "Pabumon" the baby whimpered in the silence cuddling up to his counterpart for comfort all the while the power with in them growing.

Jun sighed unhappily as she looked at Matt sleeping peacefully in a chair by the fire.  He had been reading in one of the books from the library, his little 'digimon' curled in his lap.  He had even slept through his transformation.  Never the less the first of the royals were arriving and she had to take him to the throne room should any of them want his blessing in return for their loyalty.  Her gaze then shifted to the chains she had to take him in with narrowed eyes.  They were living creatures yet the others insisted on treating them like animals.

Hearing her clock toll she knew it was time and she slowly moved to his side running her hands through his silky hair.  A small smile formed on his lips and his icy eyes cracked open.  Her eyes were waiting for him "What a nice way to wake up" he said in a groggy voice relishing the smile on her face "But I can make it better".  Jun didn't have time to respond before his hand had wrapped itself around the back of her neck and pulled her down to him.  His lips tenderly brushed hers, she didn't waist any time responding using her free arm to pull him closer and deepen the kiss.

All her life she had wanted someone to love her, hold her and now she had it.  Yamato too was having the same feelings.  He had watched his friends and little brother fall in love wondering if he would ever find that kind of happiness.  Now here in what was supposed to be his darkest hour he had found it.  His 'digimon' leapt from his lap as the mystic pulled Jun into it lacing her fingers in his own.

The newly found couple was more than willing to spend the rest of the night in each other's arms but the warlords had other plans.  Davis banged on his sisters locked door Izzy and Mimi still in tow.  Matt slowly pulled away shaking his head allowing Jun to snap out an answer "I'll come when I'm good and ready".  Even while she spoke she gave him a small smile picking up the chains.  The mystic held up his hands without a word allowing her to carefully latch them as not to hurt him.

Once he was secure she helped him up so he could stash the baby on the silky pillows of her bed.  As he tucked him in Davis grew inpatient banging the door once more.  Ignoring him Matt spoke softly to the baby "You just take a nap and we'll be back before you know it".  The digimon cooed happily in response closing its eyes.  Satisfied Matt handed the end of the chain and the both geared their strength and opened the door.

Jun threw a cold look into her eyes and pushed Matt out causing him to land on Davis's foot.  Matt flashed a smile to Mimi and Izzy who were biting their lips to hold in bouts of laughter.  "Oh I'm so sorry" Jun said in a sweet worried voice "I didn't know you were right there".  Davis rubbed his foot with a grimace "Don't worry about it".

The sibling pair walked down the hall without a word to each other pulling their charges.  As they approached the throne room they could hear the pleasant conversation.  Chains jingled telling them the other chosen were in position.  Matt let out a small gasp as they entered the great hall; his friends and family were chained to rings in the floor, the chains length forcing them to kneel the entire time.  Ken sat up on the first of four thrones clad in his usual black cape his striking eyes looking over the summoned royals as if deciding whom to torment first.

Yolei was as always at his side a golden crown glittering on her head a black velvet dress showing her in all her regal glory.  Cody was next to her holding a roll of parchment in his hands a quill ready.  It seemed all they were waiting for was the entering group.  "About time" Yolei said coldly motioning for them to chain them with the others.  Davis obeyed instantly with a painful tug sending them both to their knees even before the chain was hooked.  Jun was gentler in her task, taking her place just off the side her hand resting on the hilt of her sword.

Ken let his mild annoyance at their tardiness pass so he could turn his attention to more important matters.  He allowed a nervous silence to fill the room for a few more seconds before speaking "First I want to thank you for such a quick response to our summons and you to know that you will be rewarded handsomely for it.  Before you you see the chosen mystics who have answered you pathetic prayers for years, your saviors now belong to us".

He paused to admirer the horror in their faces "Now we are going to give you a choice…surrender you title and lands to us or our men will kill your people while we behead you in our public square.  Remember if you do surrender we will allow you to have the blessing of your choice performed".  Tai grumbled something inaudible under his breath trying to get more comfortable in the chains.  The first king from the neighboring land stepped forward taking off his crown.

"We surrender" he said in a shaky voice reluctantly setting the symbol of power on the ground "But you must swear no harm will come to our people".  Cody rubbed his hands together eagerly "You have our words as warriors that no harm will come to your people.  You will remain in your castle and report to us directly, we will give all commands and they are to be obeyed without question.  Taxes will be levied on your kingdom and they will be paid promptly at the first of every month.  One or our generals will stay in you castle to ensure you abide by all these terms".

The now powerless king could only nod in agreement kneeling to his new masters.  The emerald-eyed warlord smiled as he finished writing the last of the stipulations down before looking up "Which blessing would you like?"  The queen came forward taking her husbands arm in her own and they together looked at the children with sad and tired eyes.  

Kari could see that they had already been through so much and didn't want to ask anything of the captives.  The queen herself was on the verge of tears so Kari spoke in a soft voice "Its okay" she said looking directly into the queens watery eyes.   At those simple words the grown woman broke down into tears.  She had grown up learning about the chosen and their cherished abilities, told over and over their powers would never be used to help the powers of darkness.  

"What was that I didn't quite understand it?" Davis sneered maliciously from his velvet throne.  The queen averted her eyes whispering into her husband's ear when she got an idea.  As she spoke a smile passed across this worn face as well "We wish to enlist the services of the Master of Sincerity".  The took the quartet by surprise seeing as how they were now under their control why they would need to know if they were being deceived.

The brunette seemed surprised as well thinking that they would want Tai or Matt's over hers.  "As you wish," Yolei said the first to close her mouth gesturing to Ken who still guarded their bags of dust.  He freed her quickly hearing a few of her joints pop as she stood.  Her wings flittered for a few seconds as she carefully reached into the bag unknowingly copying Joe's actions and gathered a few precious grains under her nails.  She heard a chocked whimper from behind her causing her eyes to shoot open.

Yolei had put the tip of her dagger at Izzy's back "Those wings move again he will lose his" she said.  Mimi forced them rigid her hands shaking as she performed the blessing.  The movements came naturally although it had been ages since she last performed them "May the stars guide you" she said beginning sprinkle the dust over the kneeling royals.  "May they guide you to know those who hide deceit in their hearts".  As the last words passed through her lips the tiny grains burst to life illuminating the room in a flash of green light.

The light faded throughout the entire chamber except for a single floating spot hovering directly over Ken.  Mimi narrowed her eyes knowing what the remaining light meant, he was lying, however if he had been lying about the terms of the surrender all four would have been glowing in the accusing light.  The mystic decided to keep her mouth shut about this little bit of knowledge because Yolei still had the knife at her loves back.  And there was no telling what she would do if she accused Ken now.

"Why is he glowing?" the king asked keeping his temper in check angered at the thought of a double cross.  Mimi was at a loss but answered quickly "They are being truthful about the terms of your surrender, as for his highness…some of us just have secrets in our past that are meant to stay there".  Ken shot her a quick grateful look before picking up the crown discarded on the ground.  

Placing it on his head he returned to his lush velvet throne "You have received your blessing and given up your crown therefore your business here is done.  We will expect your first report and tax collection by the spring rains, if they are not in by them you know what will happen".  

"Meaning get out" Cody finished coldly settling back affixing them with a cruel glare.  The dethroned had no other choice but to back away with one last bow and a look of sympathy to the prisoners.  Izzy and Mimi were the only ones to see the sadness in their eyes and did their best to convey that everything would be all right…in time.

Davis watched doing his best to hold still until the last footsteps of their guests to fade away.  Once they had he leapt from his chair with a celebratory shout "It couldn't have gone any better" he praised taking the crown from Ken's offering hands to inspect the find craftsman ship and the family heirlooms that had gone into it.  After he was done he tossed it to his sister "He's your first paycheck".

Jun caught it easily seeing the jewels glittering in the torches of the room "Thanks" she said in a neutral tone slipping it into the loop of her belt "What now?"  Yolei released Izzy by shoving him into the waiting arms of the guards "We wait" she said releasing the others "Scouts report another party will arrive at dawn meaning we will hold audience as soon as they change, until then work with the troops".

The fiery red head bowed leaving the room without even looking at Matt, fearing such a simple gesture would tip the warlords off.  "Take them away" Ken ordered to the remaining guards taking Yolei by her arm gracefully whispering in her ear "I do believe you need some sleep my love".  Playfully she kissed his hands "And why is that, do I need my beauty sleep or something?"

"Never" he said instantly looking into her eyes adorningly "After all you can't improve upon perfection".

Cody watched them go with a curled lip looking to Davis "Don't they just make you sick sometimes?"  The brunette nodded dumbly his eyes focused on Kari as she was led quietly away.  Only after she was out of sight did he address the younger "Yes, but what are ya going to do?  Have you had any luck in the library?"  At this Cody narrowed his eyes "Little, its as if all the books containing the answers I need are gone.  But what I have found is the things in the eggs are called digimon and there are other such creatures throughout the world.  Some good some evil, just like us, a few may be coming to court as well".

Davis was paying close attention "Anything else?"

Once again the emerald-eyed boy nodded "Much more.  There are nine mystics total meaning that there is another hiding somewhere.  This explains why we have the extra egg and that final mysterious symbol that's always grouped with the others.  I think that he/she was separated from the others at a young age and has possibly been hiding in a nearby village or even with a royal family, if this was done on purpose I don't know".  

"We need to find the last one, we can't risk it getting any ideas on rescuing the others" Davis said running through his list of men, trying to find who would be the best choice to send on such an important mission.  "I agree" Cody said "but like I said there's more.  Blessings aren't the only thing they can do.  Each one has power over one of the elements, and when trained able to bend it to their very whim".

"Now that could be useful, no one would stand in our way…who controls what?"

Cody shook his head finally rising from his throne "That I can't find, there is a book detailing the powers but I can't seem to track it down.  I'm hoping that once their digimon hatch it will give us a hint to what its master controls".  Seeing the confused look on his comrade's face he continued "They are bonded to their partners to their very cores and no doubt will reflect each other".

Davis understood stretching "I will send a group of men out to find this missing fairy first thing in the morning but until them I'm going to get some sleep".  Cody smiled "That sounds wonderful" he added pausing a few moments before asking the question that had been bothering him for days now.  "Davis I don't want you to take this wrong but I'm curious" he shot a quick glace to make sure it was okay to continue.  "Go ahead".

"Why the girl, why Hikari?  You could have any girl you wanted, yet you want one you just can't have".

When silence followed Cody feared he had angered his friend and possibly signed his own death warrant relieved when he got an answer.  "That's why I want her so bad.  I've always gotten what I wanted without so much as a fight, and she rejects me at every turn.  She has something inside of her that I want…need…and I will get it Takeru or no".  A maniacal glint had made its way into his eyes now and his voice rose in feverity "I will sway her heart no matter what it takes, after all we don't need them forever and once they have outlived their usefulness I will kill her precious hope and take her light as my own".

By now Cody was shocked into silence, in all the years he had known Davis he had never seemed this mad.  And too his luck they came to their quarters giving the younger a way out "Good night Davis" he said quickly shutting his door bolting it tight.  Davis was wrong, they needed the chosen as long as they could control them and if Davis were too kill Takeru they would lose more leverage than he knew.  Hikari would be literally useless without her other half, and the others would merely refuse to work because the warlords would have broken their word.  "I'll talk with Ken and Yolei first thing in the morning" he muttered to himself picking up one of the great books, beginning his nightly reading.

Tai pressed his pointed ear to the door listening to ensure the last of the guard's footsteps had faded away.  Once he was sure that they were gone he gave the signal to Sora.  The auburn haired fairy took off her wings rising to the rafters where the two babies had been hidden.  They bounced happily upon seeing the girl, the little black one nearly bounced right off the beam.  "Did you miss us?" she cooed gathering them into her arms returning to the ground.

Tai smiled as they ran around happily releasing the pent up energy from hours of having to hold still.  "Are you hungry?" he asked reaching into the basket their captors had provided them for dinner.  Again happy coos answered him "So what sounds good, apples, cheese, some meat".  

"They might be a little young for the cheese and meat," Sora said separating them away for her and Tai to eat.  She placed the apples in front of the creatures jumping back at they attacked the fruit as if they hadn't ever eaten.  Tai wrapped one arm around her using the other to feed her a piece of cheese "I guess they were hungry".  Sora nodded nibbling on the food gratefully turning in her loves arms to look into his eyes.

So many words were communicated in those seconds ending with Tai gently stroking her face "I know" he whispered.  With that they settled in front of their fire enjoying their meal in each other's company.  Once they were finished they settled back to watch the flames of the fire flicker in the darkness of their chamber, nearly jumping from their seats when another flash of light erupted from the room.

"What the" Tai cried turning around to their source, seeing it had come from the babies, only they weren't babies anymore they looked in many ways like heads without bodies.  

Dumbfounded the mystics stared in shock neither one know what to say or do at the moment.  The heads did the talking for them "Taichi, I'm Koromon," the pink one with rabbit ears said.  Tai's jaw dropped farther his hand finding Sora's whose jaw joined his when the flower headed one spoke "And I'm Yokomon".  More stunned silence with Sora finally able to find her wits "Pleased to meet you, but how do you know our names?"

The pair bounced into their master's arms all smiles "We're your friends, sent by the ancients to protect you".

At this Tai let out a small laugh, "Well you're a little late for that".  Sora nudged him hard in the ribs narrowing his eyes in anger "Besides our captors are after you for their own personal army, meaning we are going to protect you".  The two digimon didn't like this one bit raising their protest in unison "But we would never help them".

Sora hugged Yokomon quickly "You just said that you are here to protect us and if the warlords threatened to harm us would you do what they asked?"  The flower atop her head twitched in anger when she was unable to give a come back.  The fairy then smiled like a mother placing Yokomon on a small pile of pillows behind the bed "Now get some sleep and we'll starting figuring a way out of this".  

The two couldn't have protested if they wanted to, the combination of food, soft bed, and evolving had taken its toll on their small bodies.  They were asleep within minutes of hitting the feathery fabric leaving their masters alone once more.  "We need to talk to Izzy" Tai said running his hand through his unruly hair "Genni never mentioned that we had guardians".

"There are a lot of things about ourselves we don't know" Sora added sadly looking at her hands as if expecting something to happen.  Tai saw this taking them into his own kissing them tenderly "I know I love you and that you love me, everything else is trivial" he said gently.  His fingers left to trace the symbol on her forehead before kissing it.  She signed happily fighting the tears threatening to overwhelm her, "I know but we just don't know so much…" a finger on her lips silenced her long enough to look up and greet the lips of her love.

She sank into his arms and the kiss reveling the moment, they had been separated for days before the warlords thought putting them together would speed up the hatching.  And for all of them it had been the worst days of their lives.  Like other chosen, Tai and Sora had been raised together, never being away from one another for more than a few hours.  So the days apart had been torture, especially for Tai know a vengeful Yolei was after his love.

With those renewed thoughts coming to the surface Tai pulled her even closer, covering her face with butterfly kisses.  The moment came to an end with their foreheads against one another's, hands intertwined tightly, and eyes locked.  "We should get some sleep," he said releasing her.  She nodded seeing the coming dawn through the bars.  Closing her eyes she braced for the transformation, feeling her wings fade away and powers leave her.  

When it was over she opened her eyes to find Tai back to his daily form as well.  The events of the night finally caught up with them and they collapsed into the confines of sleep still in each other's arms.

As the weeks passed the surrounding kingdoms became part of the warlord's domain leaving only the outer lying kingdoms free from the tyrannical rule.  As Cody had predicted the digimon rulers began to arrive early that summer.  By that time the once small digimon had grown up yet another level, now able to convey who and what they were to the captives.  While the information was a blessing the growth was making it more difficult to keep up the rouse of the unhatched eggs.

The night was dark and rainy, the thunder shaking the stain glass windows of the great castle.  Lightning flashed every few seconds casting evil shadows along the walls of the throne room as the warlords held court for the new arrivals.  Ken's violet eyes bore into the patron before him with his intimidating glare, trying to figure the beast out.  It had introduced himself as Myotismon, ruler of the land of Server.  

Server would be the biggest catch for the warlords yet and the prospects of controlling such a mass was enough to make them giddy.  "Now Myotismon you know the terms and what will happen if you don't agree to them.  We now place the choice before you…surrender or die".  Myotismon smiled for the first time revealing two fangs against his crimson lips and his icy eyes looked over the mystics.  

"I know the terms very well my lords but would like to amend them," he said in a silky voice ignoring the flashes of anger from the quartet.  

Davis had the shortest temper and was on his feet as the words passed through his mouth "It's our way or you and your people will suffer a death beyond compare" he shouted drawing his sword for added affect.  

Myotismon didn't phase a bit, in fact he laughed a bone-chilling laugh that sent shivers up Kari's spine…he was up to something.  "I could care less what you do to my people" he began "but myself is another story.  You are more powerful than me, and that is my I offer this proposition."

Davis was about to kill him on the spot; the only thing stopping him was Cody's arm calmly blocking his path.  The youngest of the rulers stood up "And what is it you propose?"

This satisfied the dark lord "Like I said before you have a lot of power and in addition to giving up my crown, taxes, and power to you I offer one more thing, my army of darkness.  The army holds the most deadly digimon in all the land, able to kill hundreds in the blink of an eye.  At my word they will join your hoard and obey without question, even killing me if you so desired".

"Keep going" Yolei said obviously intrigued by the thought of more digimon under her eventual control.  He did with a small bow to her "All I want in return is one of your prisoners".  The eight cried out in unison trying to pull away from the monster the chains holding firm.  The chosen weren't the only ones who weren't to keen on the idea with Ken the first to lash out this time.

"I'm afraid they aren't going to be part of any bargain," he hissed coldly flicking his wrist to get a wall of guards before their prizes.  "Now you will surrender your crown this second or die where you stand".  At those words 50 swords were drawn in unison the ringing sound echoing off the walls for minutes after.  The guards advanced slowly pointing the deadly tips to the patron waiting for his answer.

Myotismon hardened his gaze, he had never been the one at the bottom of the chain and now it seems all his indiscretions were coming back to haunt him.  Slowly he weighted his options, one was surrender and rebuild over the next few years, forming a coo to over throw them, or have his head sliced off and put into the public square.  With a slow angry hiss he removed the black iron crown from his head throwing it too the floor, the blood red ruby glittering a goodbye.

"Thought so" Davis said smugly taking a long sip from his wine glass, narrowing his eyes when the tangy taste turned bitter in his mouth "Now we are men and women of our word, chose your blessing".  Myotismon answered without second thought "Friendship", after all if he wanted to stage a coo he would have to have the loyalty of his men.  

Matt wasn't shocked when he was chosen his stomach churning at the thought of what he was about to do.  Binding an army of darkness to a dark lord was a bad combination.  Jun was the one who unchained him, giving his hand a quick comforting squeeze…leaving a small container in his palm.  The Master of Friendship was forced to suppress a smile at her genius dipping his hand into the cold dust, enjoying the feeling of it in his hands again.

"By the power of the stars I bless you with the loyalty and friendship of others.  May you never be betrayed and die surrounded in their presence" he said a loud.  He threw the dust up watching as it flashed with the bolt of lightning out side, an ominous sign of what was to come.  With that all was done and the court was finished for the night.  

Jun took him by the arm keeping the tip of her sword at his throat while Yolei dismissed the hoard "Now go back to your kingdom and let your people know we are their rulers now".  Myotismon shot her a withering gaze before bowing to show his distained respect.  He allowed himself to be escorted out.  Once he was out of sight the warlords slumped into their thrones, showing for the first time that the beast had worried them.  "I hope all the digimon aren't like that" Yolei muttered angrily "The nerve of him asking for one of them…and after we captured them too".

Ken as always was at her side in seconds "Of coarse my love but look we won in the end…in fact burn one of his villages just to show him what happens when he angers us".  The guard at his side scurried away like a rat to obey his master's commands.  "Take them to their chambers, the leader known as Leomon will be heard tomorrow at twilight".

Matt allowed Jun to lead him away twisting slightly to get a good look at his friends; he hadn't had a good one in days.  Everyone looked a little worse for where but seemed to be holding up okay.  He then saw Davis moving down the line freeing Kari himself.  Another clap of thunder echoed in the hall and Matt turned to Jun "Your brother is up to something" he whispered in a low voice watching the panic rise in Takeru's eyes.

Her dark eyes followed his line of sight seeing her brother holding Kari tightly by the arm an odd sneer on his lips.  "The guard can take her back to our room" TK said pulling slightly against the restraining arms.  Davis held on tighter "The eggs haven't hatched yet, and highly doubt that they will tonight.  So Hikari is going to spend the night with me.

Kari let out a startled cry pulling harder, flapping her wings frantically to get away.  Tai and TK began to throw elbows in efforts to get away, Tai surprised when Cody loosened his grip briefly, as if debating whether to let him go.  "Davis what do you think you are doing" Ken demanded struggling to keep a hold of Joe "you can't have her…yet".  The warlord tried to stare down his brother in arms Cody's words for a few weeks ago resurfacing.  Cody had said that Davis was ready to do anything to get the mystic.

Now it seemed Davis was tired of waiting for the right moments and was going to use the direct approach.  "I will not be denied any longer" he said fiercely "They haven't shown us their true power because they haven't had the right motivation.  I figure she'll show her true colors when she finds I am her soul mate".  

By now it was apparent to everyone that Davis had gone insane and rapidly approaching the point of no reason.  Matt leaned against his love whispering in her ear "Your brother is going to do some irreparable damage if something isn't done soon".  She nodded whispering out of the side of her mouth "What do you want me to do?  I can't reveal myself yet, and you don't know all your powers yet".

Davis was dragging her to the door oblivious to all the cries for him to stop "She's mine, mine, mine, mine" he ranted now flinging her around like a rag doll.  Takeru was allowing his tears to fall unhindered "Kari".  Ken closed his eyes and shook his head letting go of Joe "Save your friend" he whispered "then you can heal ours".  The Master of Reliability knew exactly what he meant and knew protecting Kari was worth saving Davis's sanity.

Joe took flight-seeing Tai, Takeru, and Izzy had been released as well.  The quartet formed a circle around the insane warlord trying to grab Kari as she was thrown by.  The Master of Reliability watched helplessly as she flew by two times before he got a feel for the rhythm.  Steeling his nerve he leapt directly at Davis tackling him to the ground, forcing him to relinquish his hold on Kari.  

She flew through the air at a sickening pace, a pace that was leading right into the wall. She never hit, she never thought she would hit for Takeru was there. His strong arms caught her pulling her into his secure embrace. She shook with fear as the last of Davis's thoughts left her head and Takeru's love broke through "Its okay" he soothed rubbing her back.  Her voice came muffled from his chest "He was going…"

"Its okay" TK soothed not letting her finish turning his attention his friends.  Davis was fighting like a man possessed, doing everything and anything he could think of to break his restraints.  Tai held his arms obviously gritting his teeth from the effort while Izzy had the legs.  Joe held out his hand for his bag of dust getting nervous at the look filling the chocolate brown eyes of the warlord telling him magic was at work here, and evil magic at that.

Ken obeyed his silent command, eyes locked on his friend. Davis saw the silver bag and let out an unholy hiss along with another burst of energy.  The newfound strength was more than enough to throw off Tai and Izzy, leaving them dazed on the floor, Sora and Mimi screaming in the restraining arms of the guards.  "Don't let them go" Yolei commanded not liking the fact that so many were unrestrained.

By now Davis was off the floor his eyes affixed on Takeru and Hikari huddled against the wall.  With a fierce cry he drew his sword "She is mine and you will die!" Matt's knees went weak, so weak he would have fallen if Jun hadn't been there to catch him.  She knew that this couldn't go on any longer and she drew her own sword ready to betray her brother to save the one of her loves.

Just as she began to run suddenly stopping when an orange and white blur made its way past her eyes followed by an unfamiliar cry "Boom Bubble".  Still she saw nothing but Davis's sword clattering to the ground well away from his insane reach.  Angered beyond belief he searched for who had foiled him gasping when he saw what had.  A little orange creature that looked like a pig with wings stood next to a clawed white cat crouched before TK and Kari ready to attack again.

"They hatched" Cody said with a mixture of happiness and anger "and they already have the desire to protect the chosen".  Ken nodded a smile curling on his own lips watching with eagle eyes as Joe used to opportunity to dose Davis with a healthy pile of the dust.  "Be gone dark spirits" he shouted his voice full of authority, more than enough to dispel the dark forces at work in the boy.

Davis slumped onto the floor in a heap unnoticed and unattended by the rest in their room for all their eyes were on the creatures standing before the Masters of Hope and Light.  Gatomon flexed her claws more taking in each of the warlords with her icy eyes feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.  Cody was the first one to speak "Now what do we have here?  Two little digimon finally free of their eggs".

Kari shrugged off Takeru's embrace to gathering the creatures in her arms, backing back in the protective arms of her love.  The three conscious warlords laughed at this "You think that you can protect them from us?" Yolei mused drawing her sword slowly and purposefully letting the steel ring.  "You seem to forget your place as our servants here, now put the little beast down and we will return you all to your chambers".

Kari shook her head clutching the digimon tighter "No, we aren't going to let you turn them into killers".  

Rage filled the warlordess's eyes "They will do what we want them to, guards seize them all".  The guards went into action forming a tight circle around the room, slamming the great wooden doors as they did.  

Tai and Izzy still sat on the floor where Davis had tossed them, the master of courage shooting his friend a quick look.   Izzy nodded pointing to Ken, he had the dust and if they had their dust they could fight back.  Tai's eyes then moved to those of his sister, their bond getting her attention long enough to indicate their plans.  She gave an all but unseen nod before bearing her ground again.

The air in the room was so thick it could have been cut with a sword, as muscles tensed and wings twitched.  Yolei made the first move twirling her sword around expertly setting her sights on the digimon "My love" she said moving to Ken's side "let us take them…I have always wanted a cat…we'll just have to de claw her first".

Tai could see the horror written in his sister's eyes and how he would feel if Agumon was here right now.  Kari's distress must have pulled Gatomon out of hiding, again Tai filed that away and needed to make sure to keep his emotions in check. Sora let out a small squeak from his left when the guard holding her pulled his dagger out, putting it at her throat "Don't you get any ideas sweetheart".  She had never had any intention of jumping into the fray knowing she would only get in the way.  She shifted a little to move the blade farther away looking at Mimi out of the corner of her eyes.

The Master of Sincerity was watching her love closely, her fingers fiddling with the star around her wrist.  She knew he was up to something just from the look in his eyes and even through they knew the warlords wouldn't kill him she still feared for his life. 'Don't do anything stupid' she prayed silently finally catching Sora's eyes.  

She had no more time to dwell on her thoughts as all at once the chosen that were free took flight soaring just out of the swords reach.  It didn't faze the warlords at bit, if anything made them happier as the hunt increased.  Ken let out a small laugh reaching into the folds of his cloak to retrieve one of his favorite weapons he had developed just for this type of situation.   It was a long thin rope made of the finest silk threads intricately woven around a solid round rocks on both ends.

He had designed in order to bring the mystics down should they ever take to the air just as they had here.  All he had to do was hold with middle of the rope and wing it around his head a few times before letting it fly.  No matter where it hit its pray the threads would wind around its body, the stones shattering bones, affectively ending any resistance.

Matt kept an eye on his brother while he used himself as a decoy to Yolei.  Bait she was currently taking.  "Come on pretty boy" she said "it will be a lot easier if you surrender now, I promise not to punish you too severely".  He ignored her taking to taunting her instead the others safety more important than his physical safety.  Enraged she hurled a dagger at him, missing by a considerable distance due to her emotions getting the better of her.

 Ken's violet eyes scanned the flyers carefully deciding whom to take down first.  While the leader would be a major moral blow the genius was a thinking threat.  Without anymore thought he let the weapon fly watching in satisfaction as it spun through the air in a graceful dance.  They had wanted the digimon and he was going to get them.  So he had aimed his attack at TK and Kari.

Neither of them nor the other fairies saw it coming but Jun did.  She had helped Ken with that weapon and knew just how much damage it could do in the hands in such a master.  Needing no more consideration on the matter she pulled the dagger from the sheath on her back and throwing it at the silky treads.  Her aim was true and the silver blade soared through the air slicing the threads.

With the center point lost the weapon spun out of control striking Kari and Tai in the sides hard.  The Kaymia siblings let out painful cries followed by those of their loves as they fell to the ground.  Tai hit first followed by Kari laying on the ground unconscious, the digimon falling from her arms, eyes closed in their own slumber.  

Ken shot Jun a look of hatred making a note of bringing the incident up with her first chance he got.  He then began to move forward to the digimon, his hands shaking with anticipation.  TK forced himself not to run to Kari's side, instead going into a desperate dive oblivious to the fact that he was back within the reach of the blades.  Ken was almost upon the helpless group Yolei and Cody closing in from the other sides.  TK gave his wings a desperate flap putting him close enough to get his fingers around the thick velvet of Ken's cloak.

The Master of Hope pulled as hard as he could feeling the cords securing it around his neck give way…he and the cloak were caught in the momentum and fell back.  He heard gasps of horror as he lay on the ground trying to get this thoughts back finally looking up to see what had upset everyone so much.  He let out his own gasp when his blue eyes fell upon a pair of shimmering violet wings…

To Be Continued….

A/N: Hope you all liked is review and let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well I guess your all ready to kill me because this took so long.  I'm really sorry, I had some medical problems to deal with as well as a promise to keep to some other authors.  So now I beg for your forgiveness and present this next part to you.  Let me know if you like it and suggestions are always welcome.

Now time to plug the contest Kodachrome, Raine, and I are holding.  It's a season one contest and all the information is on my profile page if you're interested.

Finally major major thanks to Koda for editing, I don't know what I'd do without ya!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

The room was deadly silent as the picture fell into place.  Takeru stood holding the midnight black cloak in his trembling hands, his eyes not believing what he was seeing.  For there just a few feet away stood Ken, evil warlord, oppressor, and mystic just like him.  The violet wings on the warlords back shimmered in the moonlight flittering with nervousness now that his secret was out.  

Cody was the first to find himself shouting at the guards as soon as his voice came to him "Don't just sit there seize them!" he shouted pulling the stunned Tai off the floor, while putting his sword to his throat.  The guards shook their heads quickly shaking away the last of the cobwebs before obeying their master.  The chosen didn't even try to move out of the way, their minds not accepting what they were seeing.

Takeru didn't struggled when the guard seized his arms, pinning them to his side firmly.  "Your one of us," he said slowly.

Ken's eyes finally flashed with anger as he addressed the group "I am not one of you" he said in a low threatening voice, swinging his sword for emphasis "I am Ken Ichijochi, warlord, and ruler.  You are our slaves to do with as we please, now shut your mouth before I let Davis at your love".  TK visibly flinched as he shrank back his eyes locking on Kari across the room.  Seeing he was in control Ken continued his rampage "Now take them back to their cells, with the little beasts, we will deal with them later".

The guards didn't move an inch, jumping a few feet into the air when Ken's voice roared through the throne room "Do as I say!" he bellowed.  The guards scurried out the room with their prisoners in tow and within seconds had left the four warlords alone.  For the first time Ken's violet eyes softened as he turned to his love, horrified to see the look in her eyes.

Tears shimmered against her pale skin illustrating the betrayal she felt inside.  She backed away from his reaching arms shaking her head "How could you?" she said her voice barely above a whisper "all these years and you've been lying to me".  Ken shook his head and tried to take her into his arms.  Yolei backed away again pulling out her own sword to keep him at bay "Not another step".

He held his hands out to show he had stopped tears now filling his eyes, in his wildest dreams he never thought she's find out this way.  He was going to tell her himself when the time was right…now the time wasn't.  "I was going to tell you…" he began not knowing what else to say.  "Planning to tell me" she exploded "When?  When we had a child and it had wings!"

Ken took a step back as if he had been struck physically "Please just let me explain" he said mournfully giving up on reasoning with her altogether.  Her eyes narrowed to small slits and she settled into her thrown folding her arms.  Cody left Davis's unmoving side to join her his own eyes flickering with anger.  The fairy took this as a sign that they were at least going to let him talk before killing him.  "I was born with them, and for the first few months of my life was raised with them.  But my 'father' raided the village we had been hidden in, the elders made a run for it.  All but mine made it to safety.  Ichijochi found the elder who had taken me hiding in the forest and killed him, ready to do they same thing to me when night fell and my wings sprouted.  He knew of the legends and decided to take me in as his son letting me explore my powers while hiding them from the rest of the world.  We had planned me as the ultimate secret weapon, not only to take over kingdoms but to lure the others out once he found them".

"That obviously didn't happen" Cody said coldly.

"I know, other warlords showing up wasn't part of the plan and by then the others were hidden so well we had no idea where to start looking.  So knowing that he couldn't beat you he joined you.  Once we had taken this Kingdom I would reveal my powers as I killed the rest of you, taking total control".  As he finished his phrase he heard a disproving noise from Yolei.  "But" he said forcefully to ensure he had their full attention "when we met you guys I fell in love with Yolei and everything changed.  We came up with a new plan to overthrow our own fathers after the job was done…you know the rest" he finished looking to his love, awaiting her judgment.

Yolei sat in silence, Cody keeping quiet knowing she was in control now.  Her dark eyes looked over Ken's remorseful face so hard he could see the wheels turning in her head "That still doesn't answer why you didn't tell us" she said.  Ken felt a small ping of relief wash through his system; at least she had spoken to him.  Taking a deep sigh as he gathered the courage to let out one of his darkest secrets.  "First I was scared that you would run to your fathers and tell them, giving them a good reason to kill us.  Then I was afraid of loosing you," he said looking directly into his love's endless eyes.

The warlordess's eyes softened, as they looked back "You were afraid of losing me?"  He nodded.  "I feared it more than dying, more than torture, and more than the others".  She looked at him with hard eyes looking even deeper into his eyes.  She slowly got up letting her sword clatter to the ground.  The metallic noise helping to rouse the drugged Davis.  Her heeled shoes echoed in the silence of the hall as she moved toward Ken.

He held his breath as she approached not knowing if she was going to snap his neck or kiss him.  To his relief it was the latter, her hands slowly took his tenderly the killer rage gone from her eyes "It will be a long time before I get over your lying" she said as if they were the only ones in the room "but I love you none the less and I cannot deny the whispers of my heart".  No more words were needed as he drew her in, kissing her long and passionately feeling as if his burden had disappeared.  For the first time her silky hands ran along his back stroking his wings, easing the tension that was slowly draining from them.

Cody cleared his throat loudly to let them know he was still in the room and still had questions.  "You said you extended your powers so lets see them".  The couple broke away with their own annoyed sighs.  "Yes, I have a full handle on the magic of the dust and that ninth egg belongs to me so it will only be a matter of time before it hatches".  As he spoke he reached within the folds of his discarded cloak pulling out a violet bag, identical to those of the other chosen.

It glittered happily in his hands, even sparking a few times in response to his touch.  He carefully pushed Yolei out of the way before bringing his fist back and letting the power fly.  Yolei and Cody let out gasps of surprise because they had expected when he let go the dust would glitter like the others, needless to say it didn't.  A fireball of purple fire shot forth from his hands gliding through the air like a bird, moving to the warlords every whim.  Ken made it circle the room before guiding it into an empty chair.  The flames hungrily ate away at the wood until there was nothing left for it to feed off, ending his little display by closing his hands magically snuffing out the flames.

"Now that is useful," Yolei purred returning to Ken's arms finally looking at Davis "guards".  Like trained dogs they appeared from every entrance falling to their knees as they arrived at her feet "Mistress" one replied quickly.  "Take Davis back to his chambers and find 10 of your best men, I want them to report here first thing in the morning".  Again they bowed running to Davis helping him up as he groggily allowed them to lead him out.

"They will gather the beasts first thing in the morning and by nightfall Leomon's kingdom will be ours".

Just outside the castle gates Leomon sat in front of a roaring fire his keen eyes on the massive fortress before him.  By this time tomorrow he would be in the throne room of it ending the rein of terror…that is if everything went well tonight.  Genni shifted nervously at his side his eyes on the same target "Don't worry my friend I have known Elecmon for years and he hasn't failed me yet".  The elder looked at the king with thankful eyes "I know my friend it's just he's been gone for a long time and if he was caught the chosen could suffer as much as him".

The lion put a comforting paw on his shoulder "He won't get caught, now let's go over everything again to pass the time".  Genni consented with a mere nod pulling out his scrolls containing the detailed plan they had laid out.  The King and Queen had helped but all involved had deemed it too dangerous for them to come and were back in the remains of Odiaba waiting for word.

He lay the paper out on a log before them "Phase one is already in motion with Elecmon drugging Davis's wine.  The drug will bring his innermost desires out; it is that desire for power that will cause the others to turn on him.  Meaning that when we go in tomorrow night there will only be three of them…" the bushes began to rustle forcing everyone to go on guard holding their breath, no one even daring to draw their sword because of the noise it would encourage attack.

The rustling became more violent as heart rates rose to dangerous levels when a small red creature popped out from the bushes.  His bright blue eyes flickered with amusement at the tense state of the group, that jubilation wearing off when he realized what he had to report.  "Its just me" he said in a quiet voice handing Genni the empty vile. 

The elder looked at it with satisfaction "So who ordered him to the dungeons when he tried to take control of their little empire".  Elecmon looked at him taking a deep breath "Well that wasn't exactly his deepest desire" he said quietly.  Leomon looked shocked "Well what on earth was it then?" he demanded.

The digimon didn't get a chance to answer before he heard Genni let out a gasp of horror "No, oh no…please tell me I'm wrong".

Elecmon shook his head "I'm sorry my friend it was Mistress Hikari".  Genni began to tremble endless pictures of what he would do to the girl running through his head causing tears to fill his eyes "What have we done?"  The caretaker spoke up "Nothing…Davis's comrades didn't take too kindly to his actions and let Takeru protect her…along with their guardians.  Needless to say there was complete pandemonium for a few moments until Takeru pulled off Ken's cloak…he's the ninth that has been missing all these years".

If the situation hadn't been so dire Genni would have passed out then and there, but used every ounce of stamina he had to keep conscious "The warlord Ken, who would have thought" he muttered turning to Leomon "I do believe it's time to change phase two".  The beast king replied by pulling out a quill and scroll taking another look at the castle as the torches inside were put out.

Tai sat in completely dumbfounded as the events of the past hour began to sink in.  Not only had the nutcase made another try at his siste,r but the long lost member of their group had been found.  And even though he was responsible for them being in such a dire situation he was one of them nonetheless.  Sora sat down at his side after making sure the digimon had been tucked away "Everything's changed now hasn't it?" she asked softly.

He could only nod and take her into his arms for comfort "Yes, but if Yolei and Cody decide his betrayal was too much we may only be dealing with three captors instead of four".  Sora looked up into his eyes "But do we want that?"  The Master of Courage had to think about this "I really don't know my love, I guess it all depends on how much like us he is deep down.  He's already proven to be a merciless killer or is it just an act.  We also need to know what his crest is and what powers he has".

"And that would be Izzy's department" Sora said "unfortunately I don't think they will let us have a little group meeting, not matter what they do with Ken".  

A fire had begun to burn in Tai's mind, as a plan came to mind "We don't need to get all of us together, just a note to Izzy I'll bet the guards can be bribed…got anything of value on you?"  Sora shook her head knowing the only thing she had was the star he had given her to seal their betrothal and nothing was going to make her part with that, a small smile spreading across her face "We don't need to use a guard and we don't need to bribe".

Now he was confused wondering if she had been digging a tunnel while he was sleeping.  The Master of Love was oblivious to his confusion and kept talking "Jun, she can help us…" Now Tai had to speak up "I hate to burst your bubble but she's one of the bad guys, she has Matt as her slave in her chambers where she's doing who knows what to him".

She let out a small chuckle at this "How can you not see it?" she asked in an awed voice.  Again he answered with a confused look waiting for her to answer her own question "They're in love".

"Who's in love?" he asked not knowing where she was going with this.

Her small laugh, a laugh that made butterflies rise in Tai's stomach, echoed through the chamber "Matt and Jun, ever since we came hear I've been able to feel it.  They're love is just as strong and pure as ours.  Jun stopped Ken's weapon with her dagger, inadvertently helping us reveal him.  She takes great care not to hurt Matt when she brings him to court and her eyes will flash if one of the others even lay a hand on him.  His eyes sparkle when he looks at her, which is most of the time…everything fit now?"

Tai wanted to hit himself on the head for not looking closer; he didn't even notice that his best friend had found his soul mate.  "So it will be Jun that gets us the information we need" he said "or gets us out of here".  Sora nodded kissing him on the cheek "After tonight I think she and Matt may come up with a plan meaning all we can do is wait and hope".

Matt looked down the hall carefully his ears listening for any hint of noise.  When he found none he signaled to Jun by taking her hand and leading her across in a few swift steps neither one making a sound along the way.  They stopped before a wooden door just like all the others lining the hall, the red head pulled out a golden key and inserted it soundlessly into the lock.  With a flick of her wrist the door was open and they were through before a cricket had time to complete its chirp.

She could feel her loves hand tighten around hers when they entered his sights falling on the slumbering form of his brother.  Takeru lay curled up in the bed his arms fastened securely around Kari.  He could see dried tears on both their faces and the pillows under her face was still wet, he wasn't at all surprised, especially after what had happened in the throne room. She had every right to cry.

The door clicked behind him as Jun locked it ensuring them some privacy for a few precious moments.  A small hiss alerted them to Gatomon's unhappiness at their presence.  Matt fell to his knees holding out his hands to show who he was "Its just me Gatomon, Takeru's brother".  Her ears lowered even closer to her head and her eyes fell upon Jun standing behind him "She has 'his' blood in her".

Jun had to resist the urge to step back and held her ground "I won't lie to you he's my brother, but I don't condone his actions…if you want me to leave I will".  The feline perked her ears back up and settled back onto her pile of pillows, obviously showing her consent.  With a small sigh of relief Matt moved forward to his brother's side amazed at how much he still resembled the eight year old he had watched over not too long ago.  Tenderly he brushed the hair away from his eyes, the slight touch startling the boy awake.

TK's eyes were wild and his body moved to block Kari fully, fist back and ready to strike.  "Easy Takeru" Matt said quickly in a soothing voice watching the panic drain at those two simple words.  "Onissan?"  Matt had longed for him to say that for years now, he actually couldn't remember the last time Takeru had called him that.  "Its me" he said soothingly.  "But how?"

The elder had been waiting for him to ask that a smile spreading across his face "You aren't the only one with an angel".  Kari's eyes opened at the sound of her nick name her body instinctively moving closer to TK her eyes falling upon Matt "I'm not dreaming am I?" she asked.  TK kissed her on the forehead "No your're not angel, but Matt said something about his own angel".  She looked at him expectantly as Matt held his hand out to Jun still hiding by the door.

The younger mystics looked shocked to say the least as she moved into Matt's arms snuggling into them just as they had done so many times.  Yet after the initial shock wore off happiness flooded their systems, Matt had finally found his other half.  The comments he and Sora had made after blessing the girl also made its way to the forefront of their thoughts, she had really needed the blessings and through Matt her prayers were answered.

Kari crawled out of bed giving her a warm hug "Welcome and thank you, I saw you throw your dagger to stop Ken's weapon…I don't know what it would have done if it had hit full force".  Jun knew very well what it would have done and chose to keep that to herself as Kari let her go and TK took her place "And thank you for putting that sparkle back into my brother's eyes, I haven't seen it for years".  The comment made her blush and return to her loves arms, feeling like part of their family with every passing second.

"As good as it is to see you why are you here" TK asked his brother settling in on the edge of his bed.  Matt gave a small smile "A few reasons, first and foremost was to make sure you were okay especially after Davis's little show and to tell you to be on your guard.  Jun overheard the guards talking, they are under orders to raid our rooms at dawn and take the digimon by force".  Kari let out a small gasp picking up the sleeping Gatomon, cradling her in her lap "How?"

Jun shook her head sadly "I don't know, I had to keep moving or they would suspect something and that wouldn't do any of us any good".

Matt gave her a comforting squeeze "This was more than enough" he said gently "But we do have a problem, there's no way we can warn the others without someone picking up on something".  The quartet fell into silence, pondering what had just been said each one trying to come up with something.  "What if we created a diversion?" Kari asked quietly her eyes seemed to be staring off "One of us get sick or something, that would surely stop them from whatever they're planning".

Jun thought it over for a few moments "It could work you are all too valuable to their cause to die or be unable to perform a blessing but that still leaves the rest of the day, they'll just make Joe heal you and proceed with the plan".  TK shook his head resisting the urge to kiss Kari then and there for her brilliance "No they can't it will be day and we won't have our powers therefore Joe can't heal the 'afflicted' one until sunset".

Pride ran rampant through Matt's system; they had been taught well "So who will be the afflicted?"

TK spoke up instantly "Not Kari, I don't want Davis to have any reason to take her away".  No one argued this point with Matt raising his hand slightly "Let me do it, I'm Jun's slave, and she can throw a tantrum to get me better".  Her eyes brightened at the prospect "I will be a great performance.  I'll keep all the guards running so they won't have time to even follow through with the warlords orders while the warlords themselves deal with my hysterics…perfect now we must be off, a new shift is coming on and I don't want to be caught crossing the hall".

She watched as the words left her mouth the pain those words caused the brothers.  Before their capture they had never been separated for more than a few hours at most and even after those separations able to return to each other.  Matt loved his baby brother dearly and it was truly killing a part of him being unable to save him from this threat.  Keeping silent she watched as he embraced the pair one last time whispering unheard words of encouragement to them with "It will be all right" making its way to her ears.  Jun prayed to everything she believed in that Yamato hadn't just lied to them because if he had they would suffer a fate worse than death.

Izzy lay with his arms wrapped securely around his love as she slept lay wrapped in the confines of sleep.  The sun had just peeked over the mountains the first rays of light taking their wings away.  He looked at her sleeping face fondly letting her rest as long as she could, the capture had been so trying on all of them that every ounce of energy could mean the difference between captivity and freedom when the time came.  His gaze wandered over to the couch where the books were hidden his mind already spinning with what he might find today.

The last of his reading the night before had revealed that they had control over some of the elements, exhaustion had forced him to turn in but now with a renewed strength he was ready to go again.  Ever so carefully he slipped from the warm sheets as not to disturb Mimi, brushing some last stray hairs away from her gentle face before heading for the couch.  He fed the dying fire some wood and made himself comfortable with the ancient text.

He turned through the first half of the book flipping pages until the crest of courage shimmered back at him.  The page was elaborately hand drawn in deep orange ink that sparkled in the firelight making the flames bordering the page dance "I guess we know Tai's element" he muttered turning the page to be greeted by lines of ancient text, only a few letters of it known to him so far.  Knowing it would do no more good he turned his attention to Sora's crest seeing clouds with wispy lines coming from them.  Izzy hadn't expected everyone's to be as easy as Tai's and continued looking only able to decipher a few more.  His for instance seemed to have something to do with lightning, Mimi plant life, and Matt ice, each one of these elemental powers could lead to their freedom, that is if they could figure them out.

"Do you ever put those down?" Mimi asked her gentle brown eyes gazing at him from the bed.  A smile crossed the Masters lips "Not unless something better comes along".  Mimi slipped out of bed and padded across the stone floor into his lap to look over the pictures "Looks like Matt's going to come in very handy next summer" she said running her hands over the pictures.  Despite himself Izzy laughed hugging her tightly "Look who's talking".

She playfully slapped him in the chest, their happy giggles stopping when the door began to open.  Izzy was up in a flash, getting the book under the couch and Mimi behind him in one fluid movement.  Mimi peeked out from behind him quickly making sure the digimon were hidden under the bed.  

An unknown guard walked in confidently, flanked by three of his comrades, each one holding a blow dart.  "Where are the creatures?" the leader demanded tossing the first chair he came to across the room causing it to shatter into tiny bits of firewood.  Mimi jumped but hid her fear well; in their day forms they were nearly helpless against any type of weapon.  "We don't know what your're talking about" Izzy said calmly pointing to the eggs sitting on a pillow by the fire "Ours still haven't hatched".

"Liar" the guard screamed grabbing another chair, throwing it at the mystics.  Izzy shoved his love to the floor taking the brunt of the force for her…and it cost him dearly.  One of the bones in his arm snapped like a twig with the armrest hitting him in the eye, turning it black instantly.  The Master of Knowledge fell to the floor unconscious eliciting a scream of unholy terror from Mimi.  It echoed down the hall bringing the panicked footsteps of others.  Under the bed Palmon and Tentomon responded to their charges distress darting out and barreling at the attackers before any more damage could be done.

Unfortunately the guards were ready for this and fired the sedative-laced darts at the unsuspecting digimon.  The guardians were only inches from their masters before collapsing in heaps.  Mimi cried out again holding Izzy to her "Get away from us!"

The guards chuckled and advanced.  Mimi tried to save them but with Izzy in her lap wasn't able to get to them in time, only able to watch as they were scooped up.  "That was just too easy" the leader said turning to leave, freezing in place when he saw Jun in her angry glory "Just what do you think you are doing" she said in her most commanding voice, making the men's knees shake as her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"Warlords mistress, requested we get the digimon…" one stammered.

"And I suppose killing our prizes was part of their plan!  Look what you have done!" she yelled raising herself to her full height "Not only have you damaged our property but you ignored one of my orders…my personal prize is sick and EVERY guard is to be combing the countryside to find the herbs for him".

By now the leader had gone pale as a sheet "But Lord Ken said…."

Jun blew up, stepped forward, and grabbed him by the front of the tunic "That was before my prize got sick…now get out of here, get on your horses, and find my herbs!!!"  The men let out small whimpers and ran out of the room, with the bag, fearing for their lives.  Jun watched them go her chest still heaving from her outburst before turning to Mimi.

The brunette still sat huddled on the floor, clutching Izzy in her arm, tears streaming down her cheeks.  Jun began to walk toward her stopping instantly when Mimi tried to back away with a whimper.  She cursed herself mentally for not getting there in time, she had stopped every other guard from even opening the door to go after the digimon but then her brother had shown up.  She had to put on her show, got every guard in the castle looking for the herbs…well almost every guard. 

"Let me help you" she said carefully.

Now instead of shrinking back Mimi lashed out by throwing a hunk of the shattered chair at her.  The general was easily able to dodge the projectile but the gesture hurt all the same.  "Please, Mimi I can help you and Izzy…"

Another piece of wood was thrown her way "Get away!"

By now all the screaming had roused the attention of the warlords, bringing all four down the hall in a fit.  Everyone looked like a cross between panic and anger as they crowded in.  Davis looked the most put out spoke first "What on earth is…" then he saw Izzy unmoving, Mimi crying, and shattered furniture covering the floor.  Jun answered his unspoken question "Your imbecilic guards nearly killed him fulfilling your orders".

Color drained from all of their faces as they realized that they were down two mystics and hours from sunset.  Ken stepped forward reaching out to take the red head to the bed and was forced to flinch back when the armrest rapped against his wrist "Stay away from him" Mimi said already bearing another piece "just get out and leave us alone".

"You know we can't do that" Yolei said in a surprisingly sweet voice that startled even Ken.

The Master of Sincerity finally snapped "Yes you can!" she screamed, "you can let us go, you can give this kingdom back!  But you won't because you are the embodiment evil, hate, and darkness.  What you have done and are doing will haunt you one day, your darkness will come back to haunt you and no one will be there to stop it".  As her words echoed off the stone, she lowered her head to attend to her love as best she could.

Cody felt a small ping in his heart as her words struck home, shaking him to his young core.  Slowly he looked to his comrades to see if they were having the same reactions…they weren't.  Ken, Yolei, and Davis didn't look hurt or thoughtful they looked mad, almost ready to lash out at the helpless girl.  He was about to put out a restraining arm when Jun spoke up in her own angered yet demanding voice "You know as fascinating as it is to sit here and watch her insult you my slave is still in need of help now seeing as how he's my payment I want it taken care of".

The murderous glares faded away "Fine then let us go care for him and prepare for tonight" Davis said his voice still dangerous "listen girl you all belong to us and we will do what we please with you and as punishment for your little outburst your love will receive no herbs or attention.  After sunset Reliability will heal Friendship but not Knowledge…he will heal on his own in his own time…in agony all thanks to you".  Finished Davis turned on his heel  and strutted out the door, Ken and Yolei at his heels praising him as they crossed the threshold.

Cody lingered for a few moments before leaving as well taking one last look at the huddled pair trying to place the odd feeling residing in his chest…guilt? 

Like every other day the sun lowered under the horizon and the transformations took place.  Jun chained Matt as she did every night, taking care not to have the chains too tight.  Ken had already brought Joe by to 'heal' him before the court began.  Gabumon snoozed by the fire, his tail wagging in happiness slowly.  "You know how much I hate to do this?" Jun asked before she opened the door feeling his iron clad arms wrap around her "I know you do and don't blame you for anything…especially what happened to Izzy today".  He felt her tense up at the mention of what had happened causing him to nuzzle her neck tenderly "You did everything you could to stop it, a(and) look how many of the other's you protected today".

"I just wish I could have done more," she whispered.  Matt hated to see her beat herself up like this and turned her around to face him "You have done more than enough" he said sincerely looking deep into her eyes "We will get through this and we will start out lives together away from your brother and the others".  Now no more was needed and she jumped to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him full on the lips.

The unlikely pair savored the moment trying to comprehend how they found each other in the oddest place.  Pounding on the door forced them apart and scowls on their faces, it was Davis "Come on Jun Leomon is at the gates".  With an angry sigh they fully parted and followed the brunette down the hall, the last to arrive as usual.

Matt turned his attention to Izzy, finding Mimi had managed to make a sling from what looked like the curtain and stopped the bleeding from the cut on his head.  Other than looking bruised Izzy wore a defiant look refusing to even hint that he was in pain.  

"Now that we're all here we'll begin" Cody said any guilt from earlier that day gone under his icy mask.  The guards at the elaborate wooden doors pushed them open allowing the newest entourage to enter.

Leomon was at the head of his group, seven servants flanking him on either side.  The beast king stood tall in the dire situation, looking the chosen over rather than looking the warlords in the eye.  Ken took notice of this and acted quickly he didn't trust the beast "You will kneel before us" he commanded flicking his wings for emphasis.  The king obeyed motioning for his servant to do the same "We have come to serve you my lords" he stated humbly.

"That's the attitude I like to see" Davis said smugly gesturing for Jun to go collect the crown.  "You know the rules and the consequences should you fail, correct?" 

Leomon stayed on his knees as he removed the golden symbol of power from his head "Yes my lords".  Yolei let a broad smile cross her face; he was cooperating better than anyone before.  "And you also are aware of the rewards for handing over your birthright".  Now the king only nodded as Jun stopped before him with outstretched hands.  "Then who do you chose?"

What happened next was unexpected and left everyone frozen in place "All of them" he said with a growl in his voice "they are all coming with me tonight".  When he had finished his phrase his paws shot out like a fired arrow, grabbing Jun, pulling her to him.  A sword appeared from his sleeve and found its way to her throat before anyone could blink.  The beast took a step forward his voice authoritative "Now unchain them all and I'll be on my way" a sneer tugging at the corners of his lips. 

Davis's eyes twitched with anger "Let my sister go" he said drawing his sword satisfied when he heard the guards do the same.  The cruel smile that had crossed his lips so many times made its way to Leomon's lips "She's your sister…how intriguing…however I will not let her go until you remove those chains or you will watch her bleed to death right here right now".  When he finished he looked over the warlords, shocked at their expressions.  They were not ones of worry, as one would expect, but impassive and void of emotion as if they didn't care.

"If it means giving up our prizes kill her" Davis said descending the throne platform to stand possessively by their captives.  Seconds later he was joined by the other warlord's swords out and ready.  

For a few moments time stood still for Leomon, he hadn't expected this, he didn't think they were that cold hearted.  He chanced a glance at those he was trying to rescue.  Their looks ranged from confusion to hope, until his eyes met with the ice blue ones of Yamato.  Rage, pure unbridled rage and every ounce of it was directed at him.  Leomon looked to make sure Takeru was safe, after all the younger blonde was the only one with the power to send Matt into such a protective fury, or was he.  There was something else hiding in those eyes, something he didn't think his hostage could bring about, love?  

Mustering his courage and calling to the ancients Leomon carried on "Fine then watch her die" he said simply pressing his sword harder to the girls throat causing a small trickle of blood to run from her throat.  The blood glistened against her pale skin a small whimper of pain escaping her throat.  That small whimper would have been unheard under any other circumstances, but in the cold chamber it was the only thing that reached Matt's ears.  It echoed in his ears over and over causing his heart to ache and his power to rise.

He felt the blood pump faster through his veins with every beat of his heart, a cold energy forming in his hands.  He looked into her eyes wanting nothing more than to hold her and kiss the pain away.  He wanted to kill that beast and her brother for allowing the pain to happen.  Unconsciously he reached into his tunic, withdrawing the vile containing some of his dust.  However the dust wasn't glittering as it usually was, it was glowing, glowing in his rage.

Instinct took over from there.  Without knowing how or why he opened the vile and dumped its contents into his palm where the energy from his body transferred into it.  The dust grew cold as ice just before Matt spoke "Let her go and go back to whatever hole you crawled out of".  Leomon looked at him in shock seeing a blade of solid ice hovering just before the mystic.  The warlords watched agape, opting to let Yamato take care of the threat rather than take it on themselves.  Leomon knew he had lost and any chance of escaping with the mystics was slipping away with every second.  A quiet voice shook him out of his thoughts "Genni sent you didn't he?"  

The digimon didn't need to ask how she knew Genni, or how she knew who Genni was, but how he could use her as an ally "Yes, he did are you willing to help me get them out?" 

"Yes" she said without thinking about it for more than a second.  Leomon could see Matt was tired of waiting and was bringing his arms back to let the ice go.  Leomon threw Jun to one of his men well out of harms way "Plan B" he shouted hitting the floor just in time to watch the ice hit the guard behind him.  The six men who had come with him didn't move to help him up; they had other goals to accomplish.  Fearlessly they charged forward with battle cries, cutting down any man that got in their way.  And for the second time in two days pure chaos erupted in the throne room.

Guards began to flood in and the warlords began to unchain their prizes, desperate to get them out.  Yolei worked frantically at Sora's lock as one of Leomon's men approached Tai, cutting the master of Courage free with one swipe of his sword.  He took the end of Tai's chain like a leash, dragging him down to get Sora.  Yolei let out a fierce growl finally getting the lock to click.  "Chrome Digiziod Steel" the guard said coldly  "it can cut through anything so give me the girl if you don't want me to cut your heart out".

The threat was answered with a ball of purple fire whizzing past his head "No you let the boy go and I won't burn your heart out of your chest" Ken said arriving at Yolei's side with a fire in his eyes, wings fluttering as he hovered off the ground.  In one hand the warlord had his sword and in the other Joe's chain.  Joe, like Sora, wasn't struggling with the warlords for once; feeling they were safer where they were.

"Kari!" TK screamed before the guard could answer the threat, turning everyone's attention down the line.  Takeru was still chained to the floor, Cody opting to defend him rather than drag him out, clutching Kari's hand as Leomon himself slashed her chains away.  Their knuckles were white from holding on so tight, and with a small tug of the chain Kari was ripped away.

Leomon felt his heartbreak when he realized this was as many as they were going to get and it was time to go.  "Pull out" he roared over the clashing of swords and wails of pain.  Genni's men obeyed without question pausing their battles to reach into their tunics for the small capsules they had been given just before they left.  The village elder had said to throw them on the ground for a smoke screen escape.  Thick clouds of black smoke filled the room, billowing out the windows, and leaving every occupant blind.

Through coughing fits Davis tried to shout orders, but to no avail.  They all would have to wait until the smoke cleared to see the aftermath of the attack.

Ten minutes later it did.  Revealing dead bodies, blood, and four chosen.  Sora knelt on the floor trying to catch her breath, her chain still in Yolei's hand "Tai" she whispered before dissolving into tears.  Joe too took great gulps of fresh air, crawling to Sora to make sure she was all right.  Takeru was huddled on the floor his eyes fixed on the open door, pale pink fabric clutched tightly within his fingers.  The fabric had come from the sleeve of Kari's dress when she was ripped away and now it was all he had of her.  Yet the Master of Hope wasn't alone in his grief, Yamato was trying to come to terms with what had just happened.  Jun, his beloved had been helping the intruder; she had unlocked Mimi and Izzy herself, taking them to the beast, betraying his trust, faith and love.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:  I'm so sorry this took so long, school has just been killer on me.  Anyway I'd like to thanks my ever so patient editor Kodachrome, without her this wouldn't be up.  Hope you all like this part and yes this story is winding down.  Feedback and suggestions are welcome and if you want a sequel you need to let me know now.

Disclaimer:  See chapter 1.

Genni waited with baited breath, his tired eyes fixed on the path leading into the clearing.  Any second Leomon would come through with all eight of the missing mystics ending the nightmare that had begun so long ago.  The trees surrounding their clearing stood still and animals hid in their dens seemingly able to sense the dire situation unfolding around them.  Silently Elecmon put a supporting paw on his knee "It will be all right my friend you just need to have faith".

The elder sighed "I do have faith, its just I swore to protect them with my life and failed, its my fault they're in there and don't want them to be stuck there any longer than they have too".  He could only imagine what horrible torture the warlords had put them through, what they had done to Ken when his secret was revealed, and how Davis reacted to the poison.

Elecmon was about to offer another phrase of comfort when the bushes began to rustle, causing the hair on the back of everyone's neck to stand on end.  A silent prayer passed through the elders lips as the leaves parted revealing the mighty beast king.

Small streams of blood flowed from various cuts covering the king's body.  In his arms he carried the struggling Kari, struggling being an understatement.  The Master of Light was kicking sensitive spots, clawing at eyes, and trying to bite the hand that muffled her screams.  "Hikari" Genni cried running to her, her struggles ceasing the instant she saw the old man.

The rest of the party came out the bushes carrying their own struggling bundles, injuries mounting with every passing second.  "Koushiro, Mimi, Taichi…its okay".  Like Kari they stopped struggling, looks of relief crossing their faces.  Leomon signaled to release them; thanking the stars Kari didn't try for one last blow as she shot from his arms to the protective ones of her brother.

Tai enveloped her with a joyous cry swinging her around a few times before setting her down for a hug "Are you okay, did Davis hurt you?"  Kari shook her head the mere mention of Davis bringing tears to her eyes "Takeru…" The brunette knew what was setting in, the reality that had hit him a few moments ago, they were out and those they loved were still in.  But it didn't stop Tai's big brother instinct from being happy that it was Kari who had been saved…

"We'll get them back," he cooed letting her bury her face into his chest, tears soaking the front of his tunic.  

Genni allowed a smile before turning his full attention to Izzy.  The Master of Knowledge was being cradled in Mimi's lap, the brunette repeatedly kissing his forehead and fussing over his arm.  "When did this happen?" the elder asked gently, brushing her hand away to get the sling off.  "This morning" she replied sitting on a log to watch knowing Genni could do more than she ever could hope to do "the guards came for the digimon and we resisted".

"I see" he said pressing on the almost black bruise gingerly, hearing Izzy let out a hiss of pain the second his fingers touched the skin.  "I'm pretty sure it's broken," Izzy said through tightly clenched teeth "I heard it snap when the chair hit".  Genni just nodded replacing the sling "Mimi set it?" a grimace answered his question "So there is nothing more we can do until we have Joe back".

Tai interrupted at this point cradling Kari in his arms, her eyes slowly dropping in the faint moonlight "How are we going to do that?  Get the others out?  I highly doubt that they'll allow anyone else in now unless there is a sword at their throat".  

"That's assuming they let the others see the light of day again," Izzy added.

Genni sat down heavily next to his charges "I'm sorry I don't know my friends…a few factors have come into play that I didn't plan on.  This plan was supposed to get all of you out and you weren't supposed to get your digieggs, let alone hatch them…" A tired silence fell over the crowed with everyone staring into the depths of the fire for inspiration.  Minutes passed before Jun spoke causing everyone to jump, they had forgotten she was there "I say we follow Kari's example and sleep on it, there's nothing more we can do tonight and a good night's rest will allow us to think clearer".  

No one disagreed as they settled onto the mats the guards provided Genni casting a wary glace at the girl before getting a reassuring nod from Tai.  One by one their eyes closed watching the lights in the castle were snuffed out.

Deep within the walls of that castle eight figures sat in the dark dungeon trying to get a handle on what had happened in the last few hours.  Patamon flew around the cell looking for a way out, his crystal blue eyes shimmering with tears "I know he's in danger…I can feel him in pain…he needs me" he said his voice cracking.  Gatomon suppressed a hiss, she could feel it too but if felt as if Kari was moving farther and farther away by the minute "Agumon quit chewing on the bars you're going to hurt yourself" she said catching a glimpse of the lizard trying to gnaw his way out.

He stopped flopping onto the ground glumly, silently scolding himself.  He like the others had been sound asleep in their respective hiding places when just minutes after their charges had been taken the guards burst in.  The men tore apart the room, broke furniture, and slashed upholstery.  Needless to say they were successful in flushing them all out and depositing them in the dark, dank dungeon.

"We can't just sit here," Gomamon said in a desperate voice "You all know the only way to flush out our power is to put them in danger and I don't want to see what the warlords consider dangerous enough".  The others didn't say anything and looked around the cell once more for a way out seeing nothing but metal and stone.

The fire in the throne room glowed in purpled fury as Ken's rage grew with every passing second…for in a few horrid moments they had lost their stranglehold on the land.  Four of their pawns taken, five in reality because without Kari, TK could do nothing but be used to keep Yamato in line, ice powers and all.  Yolei released her fury as she threw her goblet of wine into the raging inferno before she shrieked at the guards "Comb every inch of this land and bring them back!  I want that lions head on a stake…" she stopped when Cody put a calming hand on her arm.

"No need to waste our resources" he said quietly calm as if they hadn't been attacked "they will come back to us" his cold emerald eyes turning to their four remaining captives huddled on the floor before them, locking with those belonging to Matt.  The Master of Friendship felt his stomach drop and the blood inside his veins turn to ice, causing him to hold TK tighter to him.  Joe let out a nervous sigh knowing just what they meant, dreading how far they would go to make it happen.

Izzy winced as he sat up, the small movement sending waves up pain up through his battered arms.  "Easy there" Genni scolded helping him the rest of the way up "without Joe your going to have to do this the old fashioned way".  The red head just nodded easing himself onto a log before the morning fire "So it wasn't a dream," he stated.  The elder felt his heart grow heavy, if they had only gotten all of them out "It wasn't my boy but I swear we'll get the others out soon".

"Not soon enough though" Tai said his chocolate eyes studying the stained glass windows of the castle, focused on the depiction of Sora.  "For every minute we're out here is one more minute they're in there, one more minute of torture…and who knows what else".  Leomon knelt before the weary leader, dark circles under his eyes, "I am very sorry".  Tai shook his head and helped the king up "Please don't be so hard on yourself, besides we have a secret weapon I don't think anyone factored in".

Silence reigned for a few moments before Jun spoke "That you do and one who is just as determined as the rest of you to get them out.  Knowing my brother he's pretty cocky right now and they won't do anything too drastic.  You can expect increased guard patrols and a reward for their safe return, by weeks end a price on Leomon's head and every bounty hunter in the city at the castle awaiting orders…"

A small whimper stopped Jun her dark eyes filling with worry when they fell upon the flailing Kari.  "What's wrong?" Mimi asked taking hold of the girl's hand while Tai held her down and from hurting herself.  Tai only gave an exasperated look pleading with the sleeping girl "Kari wake up, its just a dream" he said in his most soothing tone, the same tone he had used when she was younger and having a nightmare.  Sadly it didn't work.

The flails increased and tears leaked form her closed eyes her lips finally giving way to the torment of her heart "Takeru".  

The throne room was lit by a small ring of torches with Matt tied to a chair just outside the ring, black velvet had been strung over the windows to block out any sunlight.  He was all alone in the room; left to his own thoughts while the warlords went to their own devices.  He didn't mind, his mind was still trying to cope with what had happened the night before.  Jun, the one he had given his heart and soul too, had sided with the enemy king and helped him whisk away half of his friends.  He'd been scolding himself ever since he was dumped into their chambers, scolding himself for being so trusting and believing he could ever find love.  Then there was the little fact that he'd shown his true power, the power over ice.  The Master of Friendship could have sworn he saw Davis drooling and Ken rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

He twisted his wrists within the rope trying to get the blood flow back and stop the tingling that was creeping up his arms.  He had no idea how he had summoned those powers in the first place.  Doubting he could do it again if he had too.  

One of the side doors leading in slowly creaked open and Ken stalked into the firelight.  He like the other mystics were now wingless and void of the symbol on his forehead.  His violet eyes flickered with intensity as he took in his prisoner "How are you doing this morning?" he asked pleasantly checking the bindings securing Matt's wrists.

The blonde steeled himself and refused to answer the question, instead fixing his gaze dead ahead.  Ken however kept talking "Now I have control over my power because I have done it all my life…but you were able to use it last night with the skill of a master.  I want to know how you did it and what the other elements are".  Matt still remained silent.

"I expected you wouldn't want to say anything so Yolei and I  had a nice little chat last night, discussing what would bring on an attack of such intensity" he continued without so much as a breath "First you somehow saved enough dust to mount the attack, then it took something distressing enough to send you mentally and physically through that barrier blocking your powers.  Now my love in her infinite wisdom thinks that you have fallen for that traitor Jun and when she was taken captive by the beast last night it spurred your powers…"

Ken was still talking but Matt wasn't listening 'They were calling Jun a traitor as well,' hearing the warlord raise his voice a little forced Matt to return his attention to the captor "…so how did you do it?"

"Do what?" the mystic asked confused now.  Anger flickered across Ken's face but he kept it in check "Shoot a icicle across the room.  Even at my best I can manage a spurt of fire now I want to know how to do it at my full potential".

Matt sat back shaking his head "I can't, I don't even know how I did it and even if I did I wouldn't tell you".  Ken slapped him soundly across the face for the comment "Don't lie to me" he seethed "the power we posses is innate so at a primal level you are aware of everything you do, just tell me what it was that set you off".

The captive was done talking and he pressed his lips together forming a thin line his eyes fixed on the flaming torches knowing that nothing bad would happen until the sun went down when he had the power to do it again.  The warlord circled him one more before leaning down so he was nose to nose with the fairy "I warned you" he said slowly and stalked out of the room, leaving Matt alone once more.

Down in the dungeons Yolei wasn't fairing much better in her attempts to get the digimon to obey her orders.  Before her now was the seal like creature called Gomamon, his enormous puppy dog like eyes glaring at her defiantly.  She was having a hard time believing something so cute could be such a pain in the rear.  She had put a chair around his neck and shackled him to the floor, beginning to bombard him with questions…none of which had been answered as of yet.

Finally the final straw of patience broke and she launched into her defensive strike "Look you little monster I have the one you have been sent to protect just a few floors away, all alone and defenseless.  Now if you don't want me to go up there and take out some of my pent up rage start talking and start talking now". 

Gomamon stared at her for a few minutes before lowering his head in defeat "What would you like to know?"

Yolei clapped her hands, she just loved to manipulate "First how do you protect him, you are all so small and quite honestly couldn't ward off a large brute when faced with one".  The seal didn't look insulted by the comment "I don't know" he said in his childish voice "all I can tell you is that I can feel something inside of me just waiting to be let out, it'll happen when it happens".

The warlordess was satisfied with this "Good, now Yamato showed some interesting power last night that makes me wonder what does Joe command, and the others for that matter?"

"Again I don't know I only have a tie to Joe who I would assume has control over the water, seeing as how that's my element as well."  She merely stared at him, her gaze boring down as if trying to discern if he was telling the truth.  Satisfied with his answer she continued to grill determined to get every ounce of information out of her prisoner before something else went wrong.

Cody gently knocked on the door leading into Joe's room, courteous to almost a fault.  A quiet "Come In" was heard through the wood and the youngest warlord entered.  Joe sat in front of the fire watching the flames crackle aimlessly, not looking up to acknowledge the boy.  "I have some questions I need answered" Cody said keeping his voice firm like Ken or Yolei would.

The Master of Reliability let out a small chuckle his tired eyes finally turning away from the flames "What more could you possibly want from us?"  Joe face seemed worn and dark circles hovered under his eyes giving the young warlord the impression he hadn't slept the night before.  "You took us from our home, killed those we love, forced us into slavery, kept us in fear of our lives, seized our guardians, and took our blessing from the rest of the world" Joe shot his anger boiling "And for what?  Land, power all things that won't matter a few years from now".

The emerald eyed warlord looked a little hurt as the words sunk in, but hurriedly put up his mask again as the cold tone slithered back into his voice "I said I wanted to ask you some questions, now either you help me or I'll go pay a visit to Sora…" he didn't finish the threat not really wanting to make it in the first place.  Joe sighed and lowered his head slightly "I don't know what you could possibly need to know but go ahead".

"Then I'll make this brief, how do your guardians, I guess for lack of a better word, work.  In their current forms they can't even protect themselves let alone you.  I have also read in countless books that say they posses an inner power that will allow them to 'grow', 'evolve', or become stronger.  So that leads to my question, how do they do it?"

Joe merely sat back in his chair "I don't know" he said "I didn't know we had guardian beasts until he hatched and before you ask anything else the only one of us who could have had any hope of answering your questions is now in the hands of that beast king."

It was now Cody's turn to lower his head in defeat; somehow he knew that was going to be the answers all the others were going to give.  "Then I thank you for your time" he said with a bow.  As he reached the door Joe's voice stopped him "Will you answer a question for me?"

The warlord's instincts screamed for him to say no but his sense of honor said to honor the request "Of coarse" he replied "after all its only fair". 

The mystic nodded his gratitude "Why are you following them?  I can sense there is something different about you, you have a kind heart and all this threatening, violence, and killing doesn't agree with you.  I can also tell that honor and loyalty are as valuable as gold to you…you would never do anything to jeopardize your family name".

Cody bit his lip, his back still to the fairy.  He didn't want to turn around because he knew Joe was right.  Turning the knob he was halfway out the door when Joe spoke again "How do you think the great Hida name will be seen in history…I'll tell you how, it will be seen as a bloodthirsty monster who ravaged villages and killed the innocent.  It will be the one that took Courage, Friendship, Love, Reliability, Sincerity, Hope, and Light from the world.  You will destroy the reputation your fore fathers built and die without honor".  Unable to take it anymore Cody slammed the door as hard as he could, scowling at the fairy through the wood…somehow his words hurting more than anyone would have ever thought.

Mimi let out a relieved sigh and patted her hand "She's just worried about TK".  Genni shook his head as the tears turned to sobs her breaths into ragged gasps until a scream ripped from her throat her eyes shot open and she fell into her brothers arms crying "They're hurting him" she whimpered over and over.  Genni began to pale his gaze turning to Jun "Those two have an almost physical bond between them, now be totally honest with me.  Would the warlords hurt Takeru, or the others, for any reason any reason at all?"

She shook her head "No, they always said that they needed them healthy".

"Matt" Izzy said suddenly sitting up, ignoring Mimi's restraining arms "Matt displayed his elemental power last night protecting Jun, they're probably trying to get it out of him again".  The brilliant thinker was now on a role "They must have figured out that it was the emotional bond between Matt and Jun the elicited the response and figured they could get it out another way".

That was more than enough for Kari as she left her brothers arms, jumping into the air, forgetting in her desperations that her wings were gone.  After crashing to the ground she took off in a dead run, through the dense bushes.  Tai was up seconds after her "Kari no!" he cried chasing after her, Mimi just behind him.  "I didn't know she could run like that," the Master of Sincerity said between breaths.  Tai didn't respond, and in all honestly didn't know she could do it either.

Lush trees flew by them in a blur and they continued the chase, jumping over logs and roots along the way.  Blood began to seep from the cuts administered by angry branches and their lungs began to burn with the need for air.  Finally they broke into a clearing that was just outside the castle seeing Kari banging on the wall screaming at the top of her lungs "I'm back now stop it!"

She continued screaming until a firm hand covered her mouth, her brothers voice gently trying to calm her even though he wanted to chastise her for running off "Kari calm down we'll get them out just not like this".  The Master of Light didn't stop her struggles and tried to break free "Listen" Tai said firmly spinning her around to force her to look in his eyes "You would only make it worse by going back in there.  If they're hurting him to get to Matt what makes you think they won't do it to get to you, or worse use you against him"

Mimi's took the girl into her arms "Now would TK rather have you in there with that creep Davis or out with your brother, where you are safe?"

"Here" Kari answered her voice barely above a whisper her hands wiping the last of her tears away.  Mimi smiled at her giving another comforting squeeze "now lets go back to camp and figure out how to get out of this mess shall we?"  After taking one last mournful look at the castle she nodded allowing herself to be led away.

Back at the small campsite Genni fed more wood to the fire while his old ears paid careful attention to the conversation Jun and Izzy were having.  "I don't think they'd hurt Takeru to get to Matt" she said absently still lost in thought as she spoke.  Izzy gave her a confused look, no one had ever really challenged his logic before and he wanted to hear what she had to say.  She obliged and kept talking "If they hurt Takeru they run the risk of all of them holing up and not doing a thing…but Davis on the other hand".

Izzy didn't like the sounds of where she was going "Davis what?" he prompted.

"Davis is obsessed with Kari and sees Takeru as an obstacle and now that he is worthless he just might try to get rid of him…for good"

Genni gasped and began to pray that she was wrong; if Takeru died he would take the worlds hope with him.  "But I could be wrong" Jun added coming out of her thoughts to address the full group "I haven't been able to predict one of his moves this entire operation.  So Izzy what have you discerned from the texts?"  The elder was thrown for another loop, apparently both of them had managed to get a hold of the ancients texts that lay within the castle "So which ones were you able to figure out?" Jun asked picking up one of the scrolls that sat in his bag.  Izzy didn't waste a second "You know Matt's already Ice, Tai has Fire, Mimi earth, and myself lightning.  As for the others I don't know, I didn't have enough time to translate the script".

"Sora wind, Joe water, TK and Kari some type of holy magic" Jun finished not looking up from her scribbling.  The red heads jaw fell open "How?" he stuttered sending Matt a silent compliment 'You sure found a good one'.  Her dark eyes met his "As you said the elements love is fleeting sometimes, like the wind.  Water is seen as a healing median, as for TK and Kari their crests had been referred to as the holy ones in one of the books I read".

"Excellent" he said his excitement growing "this puzzle is almost complete we just need our dust, digimon, and the others and we'll be able to stop the warlords before they can do any more damage".  The surrounding group all smiled at this comment turning their eyes to the brush, as Tai emerged, leading the way for Mimi and Kari.  Mimi still had her arms wrapped supportively around her with Kari's hand clutching the star TK had given her.  It was her only physical link to him right now and all she wanted to do was surround herself with it.  The attacks had stopped but something more sinister was about to befall her love.

For the first time since the entire ordeal had begun Jun was right about her brother's action.  He walked down the hallowed corridors of the quiet castle a long black leather whip in his gloved hands.  This had been the opportunity he had been waiting for; with the boy out of the way nothing could keep him from taking Kari as his own.  TK was useless without her anyway and could serve as a lure.  He came to the heavy wooden door a cruel smile crossing his lips; he was going to enjoy this.

Without warning he threw the door open so that it would bang and startle the captive.  It succeeded as TK shot up from the shattered bed frame his eyes wild with worry.  His arms moved to his side hitting nothing but the sheets, but Davis knew what he was doing.  Though he wasn't fully awake his instincts were telling him to protect Kari.

This action added fuel to the warlord's fury as he let the whip fall and his grip to become tighter.  "What do you want?" TK asked his tone cold and unwavering.  Davis chuckled "You will see" he said letting the whip go.  The leather strap shot through the air like lightning, so fast that Takeru didn't have a chance to breath let alone move.  It snapped across his arm immediately forming a long, red, bleeding cut.  

The Master of Hope looked up shocked and in just enough time to leap away from the next volley of the whip.  He dived behind the tattered remains of the couch hearing the wood trim snap a couple of times "Come out here" he demanded appearing around the side of TK's temporary shelter the sting of the whip once again shooting through his body.  This time a startled cry escaped his lips and echoed down the hall…

Ken was waiting for Cody after he finished his meeting with Joe and he had heard the younger slam the door in frustration.  "Don't worry about it" he said calmly "I didn't get any information either.  We're going to have to take drastic measures".

"What kind of drastic measures?" Cody asked falling into one of the lush velvet chairs that filled the sitting room "We've threatened all we can and half our bargaining chips were whisked away last night.  Not to mention the king and queen must have raised some sort of army against us by now, we need to stop bullying other kingdoms and take the time to secure what we have".

The mystic looked shocked Cody rarely spoke out, meaning when he did there was a lot of wisdom and thought behind those words.  "Your right" he said seeing surprise cross through his emerald eyes "We've taken too much and must focus on securing what we have…starting with reclaiming our pawns…" his words faded away as he lost himself in thought.  Cody remained quiet, letting him think knowing if any of them could find a way it would be Ken.

"We could let the digimon go, they are bonded I have seen it with Wormon and myself, they would find their charges and lead us right to them" the warlord said quickly trying to get the idea out before it left him.  Cody grabbed a scroll and quill scrawling everything out when a desperate voice floated through the open window "I'm back now stop it!"  

Both warlords froze, their eyes wide "Or they come back on their own" Ken said amused running to the window in time to see Tai and Mimi trying to soothe the obviously distraught Kari.  It didn't take them long and to their horror the trio began to head back into the woods "Guards" Ken bellowed charging our the room "Search the woods surrounding the castle, our prisoners are out there…"

A violent tug on his tunic forced Ken to stop.  Violet eyes flared with anger and he had to resist the urge to slap his comrade "What?" he demanded not hiding his anger.  Cody didn't back down, answering with his own determination and fury as he grabbed Ken's arm and pulled him down towards where their prisoners were kept "Didn't you hear what she said?  She had a connection with Takeru, that's why the need each other".

It became clear what he was getting as so hard that a horse could have hit Ken and not known the difference.  "Davis you idiot" he yelled taking off behind Cody.  The pair ran as fast as their legs could carry them, drawing their swords in the process, coming to the room that had once held the Masters of Hope and Light.

The scene that greeted them was horrific.  Blood covered the fine fabrics that at lined the walls, bed, and furniture.  A black whip lay stained near the door with its owner holding the neck of the bruised, bloody, and battered TK.  Both bright blue eyes were swollen shut and his pain filled gasps for air filled the room.  

"Davis!" both Ken and Cody screamed startling the warlord enough to get him to drop the boy.  Cody rushed forward putting himself and his sword between the pair while Ken came from behind securing Davis's arms behind him "You have five seconds to tell me what you were thinking before I rip you heart out".

Davis didn't back down and pulled himself free "I told you what I wanted and with him out of the way I was going to get it".

Ken backhanded him in hopes of bringing him back to his senses "You just about killed one of our most valuable tools for your selfish and meaningless lust…if you want a girl go get one of the whores from the village and be done with it".  While Ken dealt with Davis Cody knelt down checking the boy over.  TK's breaths were ragged and forced, numerous cuts bled freely forming a small pool where his body had landed.  It was clear that he needed to be healed by Joe…yet sunset was hours away.

Yolei then made her way into the room an annoyed looked on her face "I thought we were going to meet…Davis!" she screeched her eyes falling on TK "You idiot!"  She fell in next to Cody tearing shreds from her own dress to press on the most serious of the wounds.  "Take him to Joe's and get every herb in the castle" she said taking control getting up and motioning for Ken to pick him up.  All three fell silent and obeyed her orders without a word.  

Leading the way down the hall she bellowed at every guard along the way, sending them scurrying into the wilderness for herbs once again.  

Two hours later Joe hovered over the body of the blonde he had seen as his little brother praying to every ancient he could think of to help him.  He had done everything he could until sunset and could only wait.  "Just hang in there TK" he said quietly brushing the golden strands away "The sun will go down soon and I'll be able to fix everything".  The surface injuries weren't the problem, bones had been broken and there was some definite internal injury all of which would have been fatal had any other healer been working on the boy.  But even Joe's skills weren't enough to stop those injuries and time wasn't on their side without his magic TK would die.  There was no response and the Master of Reliability wished they would at least let Matt in to comfort his brother, Ken said no to this not giving any reasons.

Cody sat vigil making sure they didn't try anything while Davis, Yolei, and Ken had left to do their own devices.  A horrible feeling was forming in the pit of his stomach, things were only getting worse and if Davis had a few more seconds he would have broken Takeru's neck.  "By the power of the stars," he whispered, "please just let this end".

Myotismon arrived at his borders in a full fury; children mere children had taken his kingdom from him.  A nasty string of curses left his lips as the image of his crown on their heads flashed across his mind.  "They will pay for crossing me" he said darkly a sudden thought coming too him "Phantomon" he shouted leaning out to his driver "there has been a change in plans…head for Spiral Mountain, its time for me to call in a few favors…"  

Now a smile made his way across his sinister face not only would he get his lands back but the lands of all those that the little brats had conquered.  Then to top it off he would have the power of the destined to himself.  

Ken bolted the door to ensure he and Yolei would have complete and utter privacy, what he was about to do was for them and them alone.  His love lounged on the bed surrounded by mounds of pillows clad in a soft cotton nightdress.  She looked as comfortable as a cat yet her eyes told another story; she was furious and ready to take action.  "I can't believe he did that," she said slamming down on the nearest pillow "did he honestly think…"

"I know my love" Ken cooed taking her into his arms and kissing her on the head.  "And I think that its time for us to cut off our remaining partners".  He felt her body stiffen in his arms, this had already been part of their plan but actually doing it was going to be tricky.  "I know" she said relaxing "I wanted to do it when Davis went after her the first time…I was just afraid you weren't with me".

Sweet kisses graced her forehead "I'm always behind you, what Davis did was inexcusable and if anyone else had done it they would be dead.  Little Cody is also outgrowing his use, he's starting to be sympathetic and his sense of honor is getting in the way of our goals.  We need to cut them out by seasons end".

"And we will" Yolei said her voice cold and calculating "once we have the destined back we will be in control and have the power to throw them out.  Which brings us to how are we going to do that, I saw that look in your eyes so what do you have planned?"

The warlord smiled she knew him too well "Well when Davis was attacking Takeru little Hikari showed up outside the castle walls screaming to be let in…that is before her brother dragged her back into the woods…" Yolei interrupted his story and when she did Ken was worried that she was going to blow up at him for not recapturing them on the spot "You say just showed up outside the castle walls all alone, no guards, no ropes and had to be taken away by her brother" her eyes hardened "That means that they aren't being held against their will, Leomon must have been in league with the king and queen!"

Everything fell into place and Ken let out a curse but Yolei snaked her arms around his body and began to purr in his ear "But my love that means they can leave of there own free will and Kari just demonstrated she would come out with the right motivation so I say we ready the gallows".  Ken let out a growl and pulled her into his arms for a fiery kiss.  "You are a genius" he said between kisses his hands pulling her to him.  When they had to come up for air he scooped her into his arms carrying her to the door, they had a plan to hatch.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay okay I get the idea; I took way to long with the last part.  I'm so sorry about that so I tried really hard to get this one up quick.  Let me know what you think, feedback motivates me to write more, so there's a little hint.  

Once again major koodos to Kodachrome for editing and helping me get through the writers block.  And also to raine, I miss your work and really can't wait to see something again.

Disclaimer:  See chapter 1.

His breaths were getting slower and more ragged with every passing second and Joe knew that time was slipping away.  TK hadn't moved or even made a sound since he'd finished bandaging the battered boy up.  "Just a little longer TK, do it for Kari and Matt" he pleaded squeezing the boy's hand.  There was no response.

Joe looked out the window looking at the sun as it began its journey towards the horizon.  Cody looked out the window as well "Is he going to make it?" the young warlord asked turning his attention away, his tone oddly soft and meek.  The Master of Reliability looked over not sure how to answer, deciding the truth would be the best "I don't know…he needs something to keep him here just a little longer and I'm not enough.  Bring Matt here…"

Cody bit his lip nervously Ken's orders to leave them all where they are echoing in his head.  His conscience then began to tickle him, 'Ken didn't know he'd be taking his last breaths though' it said calmly 'it won't do any harm they can't go anywhere'.

Satisfied with the conversation he had with himself Cody moved to the door raising himself to his full height before throwing the door open forcefully startling the guards.  "Fetch the one in the throne room," he ordered and evidence of his soft voice long gone.

The guards didn't question him and scampered down the hall as fast as their steel tipped boots would allow.  The warlord turned his attention back to Joe "Why will his brother keep him here?" he asked truly curious, he'd never had a sibling and didn't know what it was like.  Then there was Jun and Davis, but they didn't have anything close to what their captives seemed to posses.

Joe shook his head a small smile playing on his lips "You know after all these years I really don't know.  Ever since they were little Matt has had a bond with Takeru, a bond that could get TK to do anything.  Its actually really beautiful to watch them when one isn't clinging to life".

Cody nodded and took the signal to leave them alone, Matt would be arriving soon and he didn't want to be too close when he saw the state his brother was in.  Sure enough the guards returned dragging the blonde behind them.

Matt was struggling as they pulled his eyes full of defiance that is until Joe's calm voice settled him down "Yamato now's not the time".  Matt stopped instantly letting out an anguished cry "Takeru!"  He easily pulled free and ran to his brother's side taking his pale, cold hand into his own.

"What happened?" he demanded his fury turning to Cody.  He didn't answer instead assuming his cold stance on the couch once again.  Joe answered "Davis attacked him, they stopped him just in time.  I've been working on him most of the day but there are internal injuries that I can't do anything for until sundown…the only problem is I don't know if he can hold out that much longer".

Tears were welling in the gentle blue eyes as they roamed over the cuts and bruises covering his brother's body "I couldn't protect you".  His brother didn't answer and Joe put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  Before he could offer some comforting words a slight cough grabbed their attention, it was TK.  The Master of Hope had reacted to his brother's presence, though the simple act of opening his eyes caused him great agony.

Matt squeezed his hand brushing the matted golden hair away from his eyes "Shhh, I'm here now". 

"It hurts" he rasped tears of his own welling in his swollen eyes.  Matt was about to lose it, he just couldn't believe this had happened to his precious baby brother "I know Squirt, you just need to hang on a little longer so Joe can heal you and all the pain will go away".

TK shook his head "I just want to sleep" he said weakly his eyes drooping again.  Matt squeezed his hand getting them to open again "No just a little longer, the sun is going down and Joe will make you feel all better".  Again TK shook his head the orange rays of the sunset streamed through the window "I love you Matt…and tell Kari I love her".

Matt was panicking now "You'll tell her yourself" he said stroking his forehead his eyes flickering between his brother and the fading sun.  Joe moved to Cody holding out his hands for his dust.  He complied giving him the whole bag along with a silent prayer.  

"No" Matt screamed as the sun faded behind the hills and Takeru collapsed into his arms not breathing.  Joe began to run as the familiar transformation took place by the time he arrived at the boy's side it was done.  Whispering his blessing as fast as he could and threw every speck of dust from the bag over the failing, battered body of the boy.

Silence echoed in the small chamber only cut off by Matt's pleading voice "Breath Takeru please…" Nothing happened and Matt's silent tears turned to sobs as he cradled his brother's body in his arms rocking him like a baby.  Joe wasn't ready to give up yet gently pulling TK away and pinching his nose, he was going to have to do this the human way.  He began to pump air into his lungs while Matt held himself waiting and praying.  One minute went by, two minutes went by…and nothing had happened.  The Master of Reliability felt tears pricking in his eyes, as his overworked lungs could give no more.  He fell back onto the stone floor gasping for air watching a true look of horror and anguish work its way on Matt's face.

"No, no, no" he pleaded stroking TK's forehead wanting his closed eyes to open.  His pleads became more desperate with every passing second as Joe turned away his wings lowering in his sadness.  Shock filled his system when he saw Cody, their oppressor and tormentor crying.  Joe wanted nothing more than to drive what he had done into him but Matt's voice stopped him once again.

"TK don't leave us" he shouted this time his voice filled with anger and determination as he beat his fist down onto TK's chest a few times.  It was on the third hit that a great gasp was heard as TK's eyes opened his lungs sucking in great breaths.  Matt was on the verge of hysterics as he pulled his precious brother into his arms and rocked him, letting his tears bathe his shoulder.

The bruises and cuts were gone, healed by Joe's power but leaving the boy weak nonetheless.  "Onichan" he whispered.  Matt just cooed and continued to rock him shooting Joe a pleading look for him to come over.

Joe complied leaving Cody to his own thoughts.  Gently he pulled TK away relieved to see none of the outer injuries "Why isn't he fully healed?" Matt asked urgently, his wings twitching in anxiety.  The healer felt around finding none of the broken bones and no evidence of the internal bleeding "He was at deaths door, if not through it, even my magic has its limits.  He will need time to heal meaning now all we can do is let him rest".

Matt nodded pulling himself into the bed allowing TK to lean on him.  Cody just watched rubbing the tears from his eyes, he knew Ken would want them all separated again, but he just couldn't do it, not after what they had just been through.  In all the raids he had led, and the people he had tortured he had never seen anyone in as much pain as Matt had just been in.  It was a sight he never wanted to see again.  

Jun looked sadly at Kari as she held herself staring into the fire.  The sun had just set and moments before she had pulled herself into the fetal position muttering silent prayers.  She knew something had happened to TK just no one was sure what but she was almost positive her brother was responsible for it.  She didn't dare try to comfort the young mystic, still feeling like an outsider in the closely-knit group.  Kari's wings perked up and a small smile crossed her lips.  

"He's okay?" Jun asked quietly well aware of the bond between the two.  To her surprise Kari answered with a small smile "Yes, Joe has healed him".  Jun returned a smile of her own "I'm sorry for all my brother has done to you and your friends, if I had known they would do this I would have tried to stop them long ago".

The Mistress of Light shook her head "It would have gotten you killed and I would be at your brother's side right now.  Apologize for nothing, his sins are his and his alone".  Jun wanted to cry the girl comforting her was a few years younger but spoke with such wisdom.  Kari gazed at the sky a sudden thought dawning on her "How are you holding up, after all Tai and I aren't the only ones with soul mates in there".

The red head blushed at the reference but answered the question sincerely "Scared out of my mind, I know what they can do and what they are willing to do to get what they want.  Matt exhibited his powers trying to protect me and is probably going to suffer because of it…" Kari's gentle hand stopped her from completing the thought "Have faith that light will always prevail over powers darkness, now come get something to eat and the page that went to the village should be back with news soon".

Jun gave a grateful smile and followed the girl to the main part of their 'base' finding everyone helping themselves to the bowl of stew over the fire.  They were hidden in the thickest part of the forest, making it safe for more than one fire to burn.  Then there were the endless booby traps and guards that surrounded their little area, all it would take was one little whistle and everyone would be gone before its echoes finished fading off of the old oaks surrounding them.

The stews tantalizing smell filled her nose with its heavenly aroma finding Mimi hovering over the pot making sure everyone was enjoying her latest creation.  "This is great Mimi" Tai said between inhales unaware of the ingredients that dripped down his chin and onto his shirt.  Izzy conquered with a satisfied grunt not looking up.

Kari shook her head and helped herself settling in next to her brother.  While they ate they went over possible rescue plans that would get everyone, including the digimon out.  Tai had suggested burning the castle and flushing them out abandoning the idea when he realized their friends would be left for dead so the cowards could save their own skins.  Halfway through another impossible plan that involved catapults Leomon's ears perked "Someone approaches" he said calmly looking to the woods.

Sure enough seconds later their spy emerged from the brush, his face red and breaths ragged.  "Good heavens you didn't run all the way from the castle?" Genni scolded taking the water from Izzy as they sat the boy down.  He could only nod as his lungs demanded great breaths.  Finally his will to speak overran the will of his body "The warlords are going to execute them all at sunset tomorrow" he said breathlessly.

Gasps of horror ran through the camp and every eye turned to the young page.  "I saw Yolei make the announcement herself, she said they would be examples of those who defied them and as punishment for the kingdoms that have buckled yet".

Tai stood up letting his plate fall to the ground "I'm not going to sit here and let them die, I'm leaving at dawn alone or with anyone who wishes to join me".  No one objected just nodding their agreement Jun hesitantly speaking "I'll sneak into the castle while they prepare the execution, I know where the digimon are being kept.  With them free there will be nothing to stop you".

"Good" Tai said stepping into his leadership role "I'm assuming that Ken still has our dust and I'll take him we have more than just blessing power with in us, Matt showed that the other night.  When we have our dust we'll show them what we're really made of and end this nightmare for good".  He ended his speech with a shout at his fist in the air, a shout that was echoed by all in the camp.  

Izzy went to the armory tent and began to prepare the weapons for distribution while the girls huddled around a dirt drawing on the castle looking for the best way into the stone walled fortress.

Across the woods opposite of where the mystics were camped sat and army of pure evil an darkness.  Its leaders looked at the castle with hungry eyes,  "Can you feel their power?" he asked happily watching his companion carefully.  The dark lord next to him was known as Piedmon, leader of the Dark Masters and feared by all.  The clown like king rarely left his Mountain content in picking off nations as they fell, but when Myotismon had come with news of the chosen being captive in one place he couldn't refuse.

He, like many others, had been after their power for ages but had never been able to track them down.  That is until these foolish warlords had brought them all to one convenient place.  "Yes, and I want it" he said licking his lips just thinking about it.

"My lord" a Vilemon said with a bow as he scurried up to the two.  Piedmon looked mildly annoyed but waved his hand allowing him to speak.  With a shaking voice the demon continued "I have just received word that four of them are to die at sunset tomorrow, for not obeying…" 

He didn't get to finish as the dark lord exploded in fury "They are going to what!  Myotismon how could you let such fools take your throne?"  Myotismon cowered back for a second "It was part of my ploy my lord, by giving my crown I was given a blessing…I chose to have my army bound to me, forever loyal".  He waited for the lord to make his ruling let a silent sigh of relief pass his lips when Piedmon turned his attention back to the Vilemon "Did you learn anything more?"

Again the answer was stuttered out "Yes, apparently Leomon was able to liberate four of the chosen along with Davis Moytamia's sister Jun.  There were rumors that the execution was a ploy to lure them back…"

Piedmon waved his hand not needing to hear anymore "I didn't think they were that dumb and using their friends as bait makes a little more sense" he paused letting his twisted mind work "We will strike at sundown as well, make it known to all forces that the chosen are to be unharmed and the warlords killed…but they will die as just as they have set the destined too.  They will serve as an example and no one will dare to cross us!"

Sora picked up the piles of tattered furniture, having nothing better to do after being locked back in her cell.  No one had been to see her or to make any demands, yet just before sunset the day before she could have sworn she'd heard Matt yelling in the halls.  

Outside her window she had observed a flurry of activity in the town square that put her ill at ease.  Thought she couldn't make out what was being built the people beginning to gather around the four objects gave her a sense of urgency.

She was also desperate for word of Tai and the others, for all she knew they had been eaten by the lion after he'd taken them.  Seeming to hear her question the door burst open and Davis stalked in a cold yet happy look on his face "Time to get them out of hiding" he said seizing her arms before she could get out of the way, she still had a few minutes till sunset and wouldn't do anything until then.  

"They won't walk into a trap" she shot back making it a point to drag her feet, making Davis's job as hard as possible.  He gave a hard yank on her arm and hissed, "If they want to see you alive again they will".  Sora didn't want to know what he meant by that and held her tongue as they entered the hall, her eyes finally falling on the other captives…it was what she saw that made her gasp.  

Takeru was white as a sheet his bright eyes barely opened as Ken half carried him out the door.  Matt was right behind him, dark circles heavy under his eyes, he seemed sick with worry.  Joe was ushered beside her and they were lead to whatever the warlords had planned, "What happened?" Sora asked her voice quavering.

The Master of Reliability lowered his head sadly "Davis tried to get him out of the way and nearly killed him…he'd actually succeeded for a few minutes".  Sora gasped again getting her captors attention and earning a slap across the face "There will be silence from that bait".  Joe glared as Sora held her cheek blinking away her unwanted tears, he was on his last thread and Davis was about to break it.  

"Davis" Yolei snapped from the front the front of the line "save it".  The warlord seemed to bury his anger as they entered the courtyard allowing the captives to see what they were in for.  Matt was the first to speak as sheer horror ran through their systems.  Four gallows had been set up, four different gallows.  "Let Takeru go" he said turning to Ken, after their time as captives they knew he was the leader "He's weak and no threat to you just let him go".

Cody listened his heart breaking at the brother's tears…if it were him he would have honored the request.  But that was him not Ken and Ken's answer sent chills through the warriors veins "All the better…I know little Kari can sense his pain and knowing he's about to die will get her back all the quicker".  Davis let out a happy laugh at the thought "Quicker the better" he echoed.

Yolei smiled happily taking Sora from Davis leading her to the first gallow.  At the top of makeshift stage sat a pyre stacked high with dry wood, hay sticking out from the holes, and a large wooden pole.  They were going to burn her at the stake.  Fear began to run ramped and Sora tried to pull away her eyes pleading with the gathered townspeople for help.  After all they had all helped them at one time or another.  However no one dared to move and merely averted their eyes trying to be somewhere else.

They, like the mystics, were there against their wills with three of the warlords armies making sure everyone saw what happened to those who defied their masters powers.

Sora tried to pulled away as the chains were clamped around her wrist and her arms above her head.  More chains were wrapped around her ankles and Yolei stood before her with a ball gag in hand "I don't know if I should use this or not" she mused "your screams would certainly scare these simpletons into submission and make your love suffer".  

The Mistress of Love let her tears flow and spit squarely in the warlordess's face.  Yolei glared hatefully wiping her face clean "Enjoy your final moments," she said climbing down, heading for the throne platform.

Ten feet away Joe fought against his own chains as Cody latched the last ones on.  He was at the bottom of a large tank with men waiting with buckets of water surrounding the rim.  "You can stop this you know," he said as Cody began to leave "I meant what I said about you…you are a good person…let your heart and honor be your guide".  Emerald eyes looked back at him sadly after briefly looking at his fellow warlords, he'd come to far to defy them now.  "May the ancients save you?" he whispered as he pulled the ladder from the tank and joined Yolei on the stand.

Davis was chanting Kari's name over and over as he bound Matt's wrists behind his back securely.  Matt however barely noticed his eyes were on Ken putting the rope around his brother's neck.  'If your going down make it worth it' he thought to himself "She'll never love you" he said surprised that Davis didn't stop or even acknowledge his comment continuing his work by forcing the mystics head on the chopping block, using a thick leather strap to secure his head.

With a final tug Davis was done and climbing down the ladder to allow room for the axe men, but before he was done he gave his final statement "Your wrong you know, with the Mistress of Love and the precious Takeru dead there will be nothing to keep her from me.  It will be with her at my side that I will rule the world".

With that the warlord was gone, leaving Matt to watch the sunset the one he thought to be his last.  His thoughts turned to Jun; she would never know how much he really loved her.  He would never know the love that he had seen his friends and family share.  It was then he felt a faint tickle within his heart…the same tickle he had felt the first time he and Jun had kissed.

TK had no idea what was going on, having woken up with a rope around his neck.  Ken was there too looking at him curiously.  The Master of Hope hardly wanted this to be one of his last memories "What do you want now?" he asked weakly knowing he was slowly getting his strength back, but it wouldn't be back in time to get out of this.  

Ken cocked his head "Nothing, I'm about to get everything I want, after all when your friends show up to stop the 'execution' I will have all eight of you again and will never let go.  My iron hand over this land will be secure once more".

TK looked at him like he was insane holding his tongue from doing likewise instead turning his attention to the almost black clouds moving in over the setting sun.  Adding a final touch Ken placed the webbing over his back to ensure when his wings sprouted he didn't fly away.  As he finished Ken spoke once more "Now I bid you farewell my little bait boy, that is farewell until this is all over and we come collect you again".

The mystic watched as he climbed onto the royal podium and took Yolei's hand tenderly in his own kissing it softly.  The mere gesture making his heartache for Kari, though he was very happy she wasn't here, tied to the gallows ready for death.  After all if Leomon truly had taken the others they wouldn't show and the four of them would be dead within minutes.

A bitter cold wind swept through the courtyard sending more than just chills up TK's spine…something else was coming.

Jun moved quietly through the halls of the darkened castle her well trained ears straining for any sound.  She had yet to encounter a guard, the warlords no doubt having them all in the courtyard to ensure their plan, whatever it may be, go off without a hitch.  

As she arrived at the entrance of the dungeon she let out a sigh of relief, plan A done on to plan B.  Carefully she peered in through the iron-barred window seeing no one at the stool and no one at the door, this room was completely empty.  She could see the shadows of the digimon pacing the cell and their voices quietly working out an escape plan.  Seeing no better time she slipped in locking the door behind her, ensuring no sneak attacks.

The digimon fell silent as the door opened each one turning to greet the visitor.  Gabumon was the first to speak; his soft voice filled with joy "Jun" he said running to the bars sticking his paws out to her "the guards said you had been taken".  The red head couldn't help but smile, someone was actually worried about her "Yes I was taken but by the right side, now let's get you out of here before something happens to the chosen".

"Like what" Gatomon demanded her voice near a hiss, her chosen's emotions had been everywhere over the past few days and were in a state of near panic right now.  

Jun knew they had to know "The warlords are going to kill Sora, Takeru, Matt, and Joe as examples to those who defy them as soon as the sun sets".  Gasps were heard all around as they flooded out the now open cell.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tentomon asked looking at the stained glass window, ready to break through it.  "Because if we just run out there it will do more harm than good," Biomon said, "we need to wait for just the right moment and listen to Jun".

The other digimon complied and all turned to look at the girl.  She didn't back down from the pressure "As soon as the sun sets Genni's forces will storm the castle as a distraction, you are to find Tai and get your partners dust…once you have it return to them…fate will take it from there".

Lightning flashed across the horizon as the sun finished its journey down the sky.  Black clouds were feeding the flashes as if brining in a warning for what was to come.  Ken smiled as his wings sprouted from his back and the ancient power filled his veins, the time had come.  Standing tall he raised his hands to address the frightened crowd; most of them were there against their wills in the first place.  

"We gather tonight to show what happens to those who defy us" he said in a cold clear voice that echoed throughout the courtyard "Let these four be an example…defy us and suffer the same fate".  Yolei slithered up to his side her crown glittering with the lightning flashes "Kill them" she shouted.

Guards through out the courtyard obeyed without a second look at their prisoners, lighting the hay, filling the tank, tugging the rope, and bringing up the axe.

Matt had his eyes fixed on TK, determined to greet death with his eyes open, content in being the first to go.  He could hear the executioner grunt as he hefted the weight on the iron ax up, as his heart threatened to beat right out of his chest…this was it.  Another grunt filled his ears and the ax whistled as it came hurtling toward its prey.  

Something else hit the ax first.

The Master of Friendship looked back shocked to see the ax on the ground next to him, a spear in the executioner's chest a few feet away.  The ax was gone but he was still stuck on the block with a good view of the wall and courtyard right before him and nothing more.

"Fools" a new voice, chided against the now howling wind "you try to extinguish such power".  Matt followed the voice to see a clown dressed man standing atop one of the turrets, Myotismon at his side like a faithful dog.  It was the next words that sent shivers down Matt's spine "Power that belongs to me".

The warlords looked furious and Ken did the speaking "Kill the intruders and find the traitors!"

Pandemonium broke out.

Matt pulled at the chains desperate to get to his suffocating brother.  "Need a hand" a familiar voice asked bringing one of the first smiles to the mystic's face in days.  "Izzy, your all right?  How did you escape?"  The Master of Knowledge used his good arm to pull off the straps "Now is not the time my friend but I'll let you know we were taken by the good guys".  Izzy made short work of the chains and both flew up getting a look at the horror unfolding before them.

Hundreds of dark creatures were pouring over the walls of the great fortress their eyes glowing an unholy red in the stormy night.  They were killing anyone in their path, warrior or villager, man or woman.  "We have to stop this" Matt said determination filling his voice as he set his sights on the guard closest to him.

Sora let out a frightened cry as the flames began to lick at the hems of her dress, the deadly smoke invading her lungs.  She looked to the sky with her watery eyes praying for the rain in the clouds to fall and put out the flames surrounding her.  A gust of wind swept through the courtyard at that moment fanning the fire.

Another scream escaped her lips as the hungry flames finally made contact with her legs.  Consciousness was beginning to fade, the smoke taking its toll when a loving yet worried voice called to her through the fray "Sora".  Slowly she looked up opening her eyes, trying to see through the orange blur before her "Tai" she coughed hope welling within her heart.  

"Sora" the panicked voice called again.  She tried to call again but the smoke had finally succeeded in filling her lungs and the flames were growing ever closer.  It was just as she was letting herself to fall into darkness when the cold drops from the sky began to fall.  Every tiny drop of water was like one of Joe's blessing, chasing away the pain.  They began to fall faster and faster causing the fire to hiss and flicker in anger.

The drops of rain quickly turned into downpour, within seconds the wall of fire had been forced down and Tai flew in.  His hands shook as he tried to get the chains off, but the heat from the fire had melted them together.  Horrific burns were forming on her arms and legs and soot covered her beautiful face.  Leomon seemingly appeared out of nowhere, sword in hand, to help the leader.  

The beast king made short work of the smoldering chains and without so much as a grunt returned to the battle, beating back guards and demons alike.

Tai however didn't return to the battle right away, he cradled Sora in his arms wiping her face clean.  Her eyes twinkled with happiness though they were red from the smoke "I thought you had been eaten" she said with a smile and a wince.  The Master of Courage gave a smile of his own "Better than cooked" he replied.  "Now lets get you to safety so I can move on to my other job".  Sora didn't argue merely wrapping her arms around his neck allowing him to take off over the wall to the forest surrounding the castle.  He landed in front of what looked like a gypsy wagon knocking on the side before pulling back the flap. 

Genni's kind form was waiting there his dark eyes full of worry a parchment in front of him going over the battle as every goal was achieved.  "Take care of her," the leader said giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before taking off into the rain once more.

The elder didn't have time to answer instead getting his medicinal herbs "Good heavens child what did they do to you?" he asked looking at the burns and wrapping a warm blanket around her.  "Tried to burn me at the stake" she said smelling the herbs, her stomach beginning to churn…this was going to hurt.

While the rain had been a blessing to Sora it was deadly to Joe.  He was chained to the bottom of a tank, a tank that was rapidly being filled with cold water, water that was already passing his neck and filling his mouth.

He coughed and sputtered as bucket after bucket was dumped in by a few of Ken's goons.  "You're the ones who need a bath not him," a sweet voice said and a slim figure flew out of the blurring rain.  Mimi landed on the edge of the tank with a sword in her hands and eyes narrowed, these were the same guards responsible for Izzy's arm.

The thugs stopped to look at her as if she was insane "That didn't take long" one smirked moving toward her "I wonder how much gold we'll get for presenting her to the masters".  Joe kicked desperately to stay above water wishing he could help Mimi…somehow sensing she wouldn't need it.

He was right and as they finished speaking her eyes narrowed even more "I wonder how bad he will punish you for letting us get away".  The slow men didn't have time to register her comment and by the time they did the hilt of her sword and her booted foot was in their faces.  

They fell off the gallows into the mud with a squelching noise, neither one moving after they hit.  Joe finally let out a gargle of distress, they may have stopped with the buckets but the rain coming down wasn't helping.

"Oh dear" the Mistress of Sincerity said quickly diving into the freezing water to cut him free.  She was successful with a few swipes and Joe rose as fast as he could, taking greedy lung fulls of air as he hung to the side of the tank.

Mimi surfaced next to him an amused look on her face "You going to sit there all day or help us kick some warlord tail?"  He couldn't help but smile and pull himself out, shaking off his wings "Head for the platform" Mimi said taking flight, the healer right behind her.

TK tried desperately to get more air into his lungs but the rope made it impossible.  Black spots clouded his vision and his chest felt as if it were on fire.  It was then he was about to welcome death and it was then that an arrow shot threw the rope that had been draining his life. 

He fell limply to the hard wood, coughs racking his body.  TK closed his eyes to clear his vision trying to block out the clashing beginning around him.  He felt soft kisses begin to caress his face, the sweet smell of flowers fill his nose, and the hole in his heart mend in those few seconds. 

"Kari" he breathed wrapping his weak arms around her nuzzling his face into her neck "your all right".  Tears fell from her cheeks onto his face "Leomon is Genni's friend, he came to try and rescue us".  TK let out a happy laugh; she had been safe all along.  Taking her face into his hands he kissed her full and hard on the lips, reassuring himself that she was there and okay.

It was Kari who had to pull away "We'll continue this later" she said putting her forehead on his "but we have a plan to follow".  The Master of Hope gave a nod and waited for her to explain.  "Tai will get our dust and Jun the digimon, once we have them we'll take out the warlords and whatever it is that's coming over the walls".

That was the first time TK had noticed the demons beginning to overrun the courtyard, and coming right for them.  His protective nature took over and he grabbed Kari's hand leading her off the gallows, tossing Ken's webbing away as he did, with the lightening and flying demons he didn't want to take to the air.

They stepped onto the muddy ground looking around the chaos for their friends and family, hearing them before seeing them.  "TK, Kari look out!" Matt screamed from his battle with one of Cody's men.  

Confused the pair looked around…the pounding hoof beats behind them finally alerting them to the danger.

Yolei let out an animalistic scream of rage as one by one her prisoners escaped and the dark army killed her men…needless to say things weren't going as planned.  She grabbed one of her men by his arm as he ran by, pulling him close so he wouldn't miss a word.  "Listen and listen good because if you fail I will personally rip your heart out".  The man paled but nodded "I want to sound the alarm and muster every man we have from here to the border.  They are to recapture the chosen and kill whatever was up on the walls a few minutes ago!  Got it!"

"Yes mistress" he stuttered scurrying away like a rat.

She reared around to take her fury out on the next person, seeing Cody starting into the battle.  "What?" she demanded knowing he was thinking something or noticed something she hadn't.  He kept staring into the battle for a few more moments, only holding up a hand to show he had heard her.

"Cody" Ken said noticing his love's eye begin to twitch and her hand go for her sword "what is it?"

Finally turning he looked around the podium "Don't you see what's missing" he said drawing his sword; the demons were drawing closer "Davis, he's not here and neither are any of his men".

Another scream escaped Yolei's lips looking around the courtyard "Davis!"  Ken was at her side not wanting to believe it, their careful alliance, the one he had orchestrated, had fallen apart, and Davis had betrayed them.

"We should have killed him when we had the chance" Ken said hearing the crack of a whip and a carriage breaking out of the stables, heading for the gallows.  One of Davis's men drove the carriage, the betrayers silhouette seen in the window.

He began to point out the traitor when he heard the buzzing of wings behind him.  The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he slowly turned to see the leader of the chosen, sword in hand and a hateful look in his eye.  "This ends now" Tai said coldly.  Ken answered back just as cold "Yes it does my slave".

Yolei moved back letting her love handle the battle setting her sights on the clown digimon now walking her way through the battle ignoring everything around him.  She smiled; he was going to pay for attacking her.

TK was able to leap back just as the horses trampled where he and Kari had just been standing.  He held his love behind him as a midnight black carriage came to a stop right before them.  The door was thrown open before either one could bring up their weapon, the door itself hitting TK squarely in the head.  Even if he hadn't been recovering from death it would have knocked him to the ground.

Kari cried out as his hand slipped from hers and a cloaked figure stepped out of the plush velvet surroundings.  "I knew you would come" Davis said his voice cold and silky.  The Mistress of Light shrank away towards the safety of Takeru's arms, who was already pulling himself up.  Davis, however, had other plans.  In one swift move he kicked TK away and took hold of Kari's arm.  "Kari fly" TK cried trying to get up again.  

She did as she was told but Davis held firm tossing her into the carriage hard.  TK let out a growl and threw himself at the warlord, only succeeding in hitting the wooden door.  He could hear Kari screaming for him inside, Davis yelling at her to stop, and the carriage beginning to roll away.  "Kari" he screamed taking off and grabbing onto the window, trying to pull himself through the small opening.  He put his head through to see blood red velvet lining every inch of the inside and his angel huddled in the corner holding the side of her face.  Davis had found another way of getting her to be quiet.  He also noticed the look in her eyes; he turned just as TK was putting his second arm through the window.

"She's mine now" he said his voice now shrieky, and with that said he grabbed the Master of Hope's shoulders "Now say good bye".  Both mystics let out cries; anyone who heard could hear their hearts breaking.  Davis pushed hard and TK flew off falling into the storm.

Kari cried again trying to leap for the window herself, only to be stopped by Davis slamming her back against the seat "You are mine now" he said taking a hold of the star around her neck, one of her last links to her love and ripped it off…throwing it out the window as well.

Matt didn't want to believe what he was seeing but was seeing it nonetheless.  His brother was hanging out the side of the almost speeding carriage as it headed for the gates.  "I can't believe he just did that," Izzy said referring to Davis's actions.

Matt however didn't answer, his big brother instinct was telling him to get to Takeru.  He listened to that instinct and took off, using his sword to slash the demons away as he went.  As he closed within a few feet he saw his brother thrown out.

TK flapped his wings trying to get leverage, the combination of rain and weakness preventing him from doing so.  The young mystic was heading for the ground and the deadly wheel of the carriage and Matt put on one last burst of speed.

It was enough and he caught his brother, taking him from the jaws of death once more.  Quickly he landed in the puddle of mud, holding his brother's shuddering form, and allowing Izzy to cover them.

"Are you hurt?" the elder asked quickly looking him over tilting his chin up, pulling back at what he saw.  TK's normally gentle, loving eyes were ablaze with fury and he shook with determination.  Throwing his head back he shouted to the storm and to the world "Kari!"

The younger then picked up the glittering star that had landed in the mud a few feet away.  He put it close to his heart and ran for the stables, tears mingling with rain, mounting the first horse he could find.  He ignored his brother's cries to stop and all the battles around him…all that mattered was getting to Kari.  He spurred the horse hard, sending it to a gallop, following the path the carriage had just taken.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:  After all these months the end has finally come, the final chapter.  I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this fic, Kodachrome, raine, Sir Brass, and Alison just to name a few.  Be sure to let me know what you think and if you want a sequel…I am entertaining ideas so if there is something you really want to see happen let me know.  Enough of the babbling and on with the show.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

The rain was coming in massive sheets and the lightning flashed every few seconds, adding to the horror of the situation.  Demons filled the courtyard, slashing at anyone who got in the way of their goal, the chosen.  Tai flexed his wings as his chocolate eyes bore into Ken trying to get him to back down before the battle even began.  It did little good, for Ken was glaring back with equal malice.  Each one was a leader of their respective groups and each one had everything to lose in this little scuffle.  "Give me the dust" Tai said in a commanding tone raising himself to his full height.

The leader of the warlords merely laughed "You should be more worried about your sister than your dust" he muttered pointing his sword across the courtyard.  Tai turned his head to follow the point just in time to see Kari being pulled into the carriage.  "Kari!" he cried watching helplessly as she was taken through the gates.

Seeing TK was on it he turned back to Ken "How could you do such a thing?  Look around, your're being attacked by demons and you let one of your best fighters take off with what might be your only hope".  Fire flared in Ken's eyes and Tai understood he hadn't let Davis go.

This finally brought a smile to Tai's face "What a tangled web you've gotten yourself into" he taunted twirling his sword around as a quick warm up "all that plotting only to be betrayed by one of your own".

Ken wasn't going to let himself be made a fool and brought up his own weapon, lightning flashed as he did so, the elements seeming to respond to his mood.  "I was going to kill him anyway…" He was cut off as Tai lunged forward not wanting to hear anymore of the rants and not wanting to give the new hostile digimon a chance to get them.

The swords clashed in a rain of sparks that exploded in sync with another flash from the heavens.  Tai didn't wait to act again dropping into a low crouch and swinging his leg around, catching Ken behind the knees.  The evil mystic let out a quick cry before taking to the air, hovering around the platform.  Just as quick as Tai had attacked Ken followed, diving down like an eagle on the hunt, as he aimed his sword at Tai's heart.

Tai easily dodged the attack and jumped into the air himself, swinging his sword as he took off, drawing first blood.  The Master of Courage ran his blade up Ken's leg with a quick twist of his sword.  With Ken distracted by his recent blow, Tai reached in and tried to apprehend one of the bags of dust.  He came up with one.  

A green one.  

Mimi's.

A glint of silver forced Tai to back off before he could grab another bag.  He flipped back feeling the rain beating down on him as he soared high over the battle looking for the Mistress of Sincerity before Ken decided to reclaim his prize.

Hisjaw fell at the sight that greeted him.  What seemed like hundreds of demons were clashing in the courtyard, the three warlord armies falling one by one.  In the distance he could see the black carriage heading for the mountains, he would have followed had TK not been far behind, closing in with every passing second.

"Mimi" he called over the hail.  There was no answer and he feared the wind had drowned out his cries.  Then he saw her, sword in hand, taking down the guards who had hurt her beloved.  He had to take pity on the men.  "Mimi" he called again seeing Ken coming for him and having no other choice but to throw the bag.  As if by magic, Mimi looked up this time.  She saw her bag and easily dispatched her foe to catch it. 

Tai didn't wait to see what she did with it diving back down to meet the oncoming coming Ken, "One down seven to go" he mocked diving in again.

Jun ran through the hall as fast as her dress would allow, cursing herself for not changing into something that she could move in.  Her room was just a few floors away but from the sounds of the battle she didn't have time to go there either.

The digimon ran behind them exchanging nervous whispers about their partners.  "Something's coming" Gatomon said stopping as they neared the door leading into the courtyard.

"What kind of something?" Jun asked pulling her sword up feeling shivers run up her spine.  

"Evil" Patamon said landing in front of her protectively.

Seeming to hear the small digimon the door burst open in a blast of searing red light belonging to Myotismon.  The vampire strutted in laughing when he saw the group.  "Now isn't this convenient" he said in a silky voice "all eight of you in one place.

Jun didn't like the sound of this "What do you want?" she hissed surprising herself with the amount of venom in her voice.  The dark lord inched forward a few steps causing all the guardians to move up and surround the girl.  

"What I want is foolishly trying to protect you right now" he said "come quietly and no one will get hurt, namely her".  As he finished speaking thunder crashed shaking the castle to its foundations.  

Numerous growls escaped the throats of the digimon, Jun may not be a chosen but she was like family and that distinction was more than enough to entitle her to their protection.  "You will not lay a hand on her" Gabumon said lowering his ears.

Again Myotismon stepped closer "Then come with me, Lord Piedmon has big plans for all of you".  It was Agumon who gave their answer "We are not pawns and neither are the chosen!  Pepper Breath!"  The fireball soared through the air striking the attacker squarely in the chest.  Myotismon stepped back a little as he absorbed the shock and put out his burning silk vest.  His icy eyes looked up with hate and malice "I liked this shirt, Crimson Lightening!"

With every beat of his panicked heart he was taken one step closer to his love.  Kari was now less than fifty feet away and the horses pulling the carriage were beginning to tire from pulling the massive weight.  Kari's star was tied securely around his neck, linking him to her in their darkest hour; every ounce of his dwindled strength was going into getting her back.

"Hang on" he begged spurring his horse harder leaning against the horses ear "I'm sorry, just get me there and I'll see you live the rest of your life in a lush pasture by a lake with all the oats and apples you can eat".  The horse seemed to understand and put on an extra burst of speed.

This brought them just behind the carriage, so close that the mud from the wheels was now covering the Master of Hope, yet he didn't care his love needed him.  "Just a little more" he begged one last time and again the steed responded by coming up right along side the black carriage.

TK steeled his nerve standing up in the stirrups, bending his knees for balance.  He could now see the hooded head of the driver hunched over on the seat trying to shield himself from the rain.  Below him he could hear struggling inside the carriage and his horse crying.  The blonde looked up to see the tree line of the forest coming up; the sharp branches ready to take off his head.

Knowing it was now or never he jumped, flapping his wings a few times for leverage.  Having taken the diver by surprise he pushed the hooded driver off his perch and into the mud.  He looked back to make sure he hadn't hurt him too bad. The driver sat up slowly holding him arm, the horse he had been riding slowed from his gallop to rest, giving TK a small bit of relief, now for Kari.

He pulled the reins hard and brought the carriage to a sudden stop.

Kari wiggled her hands trying to get the curtain cords off of her wrist; Davis had bound them after she split his lip.  Now he sat across from her, just watching like a hungry dog as she worked.  She didn't look at him, fearing it would encourage him to come sit by her.

"Why do you fight me?" he asked finally breaking the silence "I'm going to make you a queen and love you more than that TS ever could".  He stopped, seeing a fire ignite in her eyes, "No one could ever love me more than Takeru, and no matter what you do or where you take me I will love him and only him"

Davis smiled and shook his head "Kari, my dearest Kari, that is where you are wrong; right now we are on our way to my secret mountain stronghold where my men are waiting for us.  They have picked up a preacher and we are to be married before I begin my campaign for world domination.  You will bring me an heir by year's end to carry on my great name…"

The Mistress of Light couldn't take it anymore and brought her foot up fast and hard, splitting the other half of his already battered lip.  He cursed out loud putting his fingers on his lips and looking at his own blood with disgust.  Slowly he got up and moved across the bumpy carriage to sit next to her.  He ran his bloody finger across her lips "I'm hoping that was some sort of custom you mystics have".

Spit in his eye immediately answered his question.  

And a hard kiss greeted her actions.

Tears flowed from Kari's eyes as she tried to pull away, loathing the feel of his cold hands on her arms and his foreign lips on her own.  This was nothing like the tender kisses her love gave; this one was pure lust and void of love.  She again tried to pull away restraining a sob, as he pressed harder crushing her tender wings behind her.

Then she was suddenly in the air, although for a brief moment, before hitting the velvet seat across from her.  Davis's cold hands and lips left her as his head made contact with the wooden roof, leaving a considerable dent in its wake.

Kari pushed his semi-conscious body away letting a smile cross her face as the warm feeling of TK's love filled her very being…he had come for her.  No sooner had she finished her thought did the door open and her savior appear.

His blue eyes were full of worry, as he looked her over fearing the worst "My Angel" he said opening his arms to her.  She held back a cry of joy as she fluttered into his arms…almost making it.  Their fingertips had just brushed when she felt a strong hand gripping her hair, yanking it hard and forcing her head back.  She didn't see the weapon but knew what was at her throat, a dagger.

"Stay back" Davis commanded, his voice now screeching uncontrollably, his whole body shaking with frustration and rage "I swear I'll slit her throat and you'll watch her bleed to death in my arms".  TK instantly stepped back into the rain his hands raised.  Davis forced her forward as well as the knife not moving a centimeter either way.  Within seconds they were both soaked to the bone with the wind whipping their clothes against them.

"I don't know how you caught me but you did, bringing us to this little impass" he said still in the insane tone "I can kill her or kill you, I prefer the latter".  Kari let out a small whimper turning Davis's attention from the Master of Hope "You don't want that my love?  But I don't see any other option, he or you must die".

"A duel" TK shouted his voice full of desperation "Man to man, just you and me".

This seemed to appeal to the warlord as a happy noise made its way out of his throat "A duel you say" he said "To the death!"  Kari screamed not wanting it to happen only to find she would have no say in the matter.  Davis roughly threw her into the plush carriage, caressing her cheek one last time "This will not take long my love".  With that he closed the door and bolted it shut with the dagger he'd been using to keep TK at bay.

He closed his eyes and let the raindrops bathe them in a cold blanket as he opened his senses to that which surrounded him.  He could hear the old oaks in the looming forest creaking from the mighty wind and he could feel the evil coming from the direction of the castle, evil that only added to his strength.  Feeling he was ready he turned to greet the Master of Hope.

Takeru watched helplessly as Kari was locked in the carriage, foiling his original plan of starting the battle and making a run for it with her.  He could see her face through the window ready to pull herself out, using his eyes to get her to stay put.  Davis was unstable and desperate…she was better off with a wall of wood between them.  She mouthed an 'I love you' and let him prepare for the battle.

He drew his sword letting it ring as it came free from its scabbard like the ringing of a bell.  He took a few deep, calming breaths of the rain sweet air turning his attention to the warlord and calling upon the ancients for help.

Davis's cruel eyes came into view ending his moment of peace "Let us do this, I don't want to keep the preacher waiting".  The brunette had been hoping to get TK to make the first move and his comment was unsuccessful with the mystic merely raising his sword to a fighting stance "An appointment I'm afraid you are going to miss".

Seeing he couldn't bait his opponent Davis made the first move with a wicked swipe of his sword aimed at taking TK's head off.  The blonde hit the dirt when he saw where the sword was going, answering with his own attack quickly.  He went for Davis's legs, wanting to end the battle before it began.  But like Davis he too was unsuccessful with his first strike as the warlord jumped the blade like a small child's jump rope.

He landed just above TK's kneeling form with his sword already coming down point first.  The Master of Hope dove into a summersault hearing Davis drive his sword deep into the muddy rain soaked ground.  A curse followed the thud, and TK pulled himself up quickly wiping his hands dry while Davis regrouped.

It didn't take him long and in seconds both fighters were charging at each other meeting the other half way.  As they met their swords smashed together with a crash that echoed like thunder across the meadow and sparks that lit the area up like a lightning bolt.  They stood sword-to-sword, foot-to-foot, eye-to-eye, glaring at each other trying to get the other to let go first.  

It was TK who decided to break the stale mate by kicking Davis in the stomach using the moment to slash his arms.  An angry red line of blood formed almost instantly on his silken shirt dripping onto the ground like one of the many raindrops coming from above.  The warlord hissed in anger and answered fast spinning around drawing blood of his own from Takeru's leg.

The mystic bit back a cry and tried not to let Kari see the pain, he could hear her crying out.  He had to end this, for her and for their friends.  He knew that something terrible was happening at the castle and it would take all of them to stop it.

With that in mind he launched into a flurry of parrys and thrusts, none of which were meant to kill, only to wear his opponent out.  It was working.  Davis was beginning to slip and TK's sword came close on a number of blows.  

After going back and forth for what seemed like hours TK's opening came.  Davis had jumped forward in another futile attempt to run him through, but slipped in the mud.  On his way down TK slashed his sword up, its tip hitting Davis at the base of his chin and going all the way up to his forehead.

Davis screamed holding his eye, or rather what was left of it as blood flowed from between his fingers.  The warlord fell to the ground, dropping his sword, the battle was over.

Takeru gave Davis one last look before running as fast as he could to the carriage.  He was in such a hurry he slipped a few times dousing himself with even more mud and grime.  Finally he reached the carriage pulling the dagger out and the door open in one swift move.  Kari was in his arms before the door had hit the carriage, tears of fear and love pouring from her eyes.

He covered her face with butterfly kisses assuring himself that she was there safe and in his arms.  She snuggled up against his chest looking at Davis "You didn't kill him and he would have you if given the chance" she said softly.  TK hugged her comfortingly "I know," he said pulling back to tilt her head up "but I had your love behind me and with it I can do anything".

Not knowing any other way to answer Kari pulled his lips to her in a gentle, loving kiss that warmed their rain soaked bodies.  This kiss was brief but as special as all the others they had shared, ending just as their one in the oak had…as TK placed the glittering star back in its rightful place.  "Back into heaven" he whispered pulling her in again.

The chosen pair stayed in each others arms with neither one willing to let go, being forced to when a gentle nudge got TK's attention.  Reluctantly he pulled away to see the horse that had brought Kari's salvation, looking at him with pleading eyes.  TK understood they had to get back.  "Your willing to take us then?" he asked rubbing its mane.  It neighed softly and knelt down to let TK and Kari onto his back.  

Kari settled in the saddle with TK's arms wrapped around her in a blanket of love.  The horse took off on its own when it felt they had settled, taking off at a full gallop knowing that the evil at the castle was getting stronger by the moment.

Davis watched them go with bloody blurred vision, accepting the fact that he had lost.  "My lord" the carriage driver uttered softly clutching his broken arm "I fear it will not be long until your comrades find out about your disloyalty and come after you.  For your own safety I must insist that you allow me to escort you to the fortress".

The defeated warlord sat in the mud a few moments longer as the horse disappeared from his sight.  His pain turned to hate and rage for the bearers of Hope and Light, hate that they had each other and rage that they had defeated him.  He allowed his driver to guide him to the carriage.  It was as he was being set in that he finally spoke "I will not be defeated like this, we will bide our time and let them think that they have won…then when they think that they are safe I will strike…and everything I want will be mine".

The driver muttered his agreement and bowed his respect helping Davis in and locking the door.  He pulled himself into his seat with one arm taking a hold of the reins and sent the horses into a gallop.  They were crawling into their rock for the time being but when the time was right they would rise again.

Mimi soared over the battle her silk bag in hand as she looked for the perfect vantage point to test out her newly discovered powers.  She landed on one of the turrets lining the castle walls taking note that most of the civilians had fled to the safety of their homes.  Izzy fought at Matt's side using his good arm to swing his sword to barrel his way through the mobs of guards and demons.  The pair were trying to get to Tai.

She smiled slipping her hand in, relishing the feel of her dust on her fingers again.  "Now its time for some real payback" she muttered her soft brown eyes locking on the soldiers blocking Izzy's path.  

She took a few calming breaths calling upon her energy reserves, bringing light to her hands.  The warm glow was like a beacon in the storm and with a flash of lightning she knew what she had to do.  She took flight once more, fighting against the gale, only wavering once or twice with the gusts of wind.  It took her mere seconds to pass over her destination and let her magic go.

The glittering powder fell like snow sparkling all the way down before disappearing into the muddy ground without a trace.  Mimi flew back to her turret while Piedmon watched from his battle with Yolei.  His icy eyes flickered with joy as he watched the scene unfolding before him.  The warlord's army was falling like autumn leaves and soon he would be in control.  For now he chose to watch and wait with the Mistress of Sincerity putting on quite a show "Lets see what you can do" he muttered.

As if hearing his command Mimi closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, forming a light green glow around her body.  The aura grew brighter when she thrust her hands up into the air…and for a few seconds nothing happened.  Then the ground shook as if rocked by an earthquake, only to burst forth hundreds of deep green vines that moved like they were alive, responding to the very will of their Mistress, Mimi.

The mystic looked at her handiwork in awe for a few moments before turning her attention to the battle.

Izzy fell to the ground as it shook feeling Matt give him a supporting hand up.  "Thanks…" the Master of Knowledge began before the vines shot from the ground, dancing in the breeze.  His dark eyes searched the courtyard for what his heart already knew, finally he saw her high a top a turret working with her new power.  Matt came up behind him following his line of sight "Not bad for her first try" he commented motioning to the path the vines were currently clearing for them.

"That's my girl," he said happily beginning to run for the podium again.  From a distance the pair could see Tai had managed to liberate another bag from Ken and was just holding him off until the bearer could arrive.  

The bag in Tai's hand was a deep icy blue that Matt recognized the instant he saw it.  His fingers tingled with the mere thought of holding it again.  He ran as fast as he could just wanting to end this and get back to what was once his life…and to start a new one with Jun.

They were upon the podium by then watching the battle between the two leaders.  Both were bloody and tired but showed no sign of wanting to give up.  Tai's chocolate eyes fell upon his friends, a cocky smile crossing his lips.  It was along with that smile that he landed a kick into Ken's stomach, sending him sprawling onto the ground.

He hissed in pain and his violet eyes lit with rage as another bag was liberated from his cloak.  Izzy sailed off with his dust to join Mimi upon the turret, the tides of the battle were beginning to turn out of their favor.  Ken flipped back onto his feet slashing his sword hearing it meet Tai's with another shower of sparks.  Out of the corner of his eye he could see Matt taking off into the rain leaving him to fight Tai alone once more.

Yolei screamed and hissed with every blow of her sword forcing Piedmon back one step at a time.  She harbored so much hate for this creature that had interfered with her plans and whose army was providing enough of a distraction to keep her men at bay.  "You will regret the day you set foot here," she yelled stabbing her sword into his leg.  Blood welled from the wound, staining the fine silk fabric.

Piedmon cursed and went onto the offensive "It was you who ruined my plans…you actually thought that your pathetic army could take over the world" he said coldly with a laugh "you are greatly mistaken and now it is time to show you the error of your ways".  

 The evil lord then went into a flurry of moves that took Yolei by surprise, he had been toying with her the entire time, taking three swipes of his sword to disarm and put his own blade at her throat.  "See, pathetic".

Matt pulled back as he took his bag looking over the courtyard to see where he was needed.  Hundreds of bodies, good and evil, littered the muddy ground many injured and some dead.  He was about to join Mimi and Izzy when it felt as if an icy hand had taken hold of his heart.  Gasping for breath he fell to his knees his mind whirling at what could be wrong.  Takeru was the first one, who came to mind, but he dismissed it immediately, the feeling he got when TK was in danger was completely different.  

Then it hit him "Jun" he cried praying she would answer, only then realizing he hadn't seen her the entire battle.  Was she with Genni?  Izzy would know.  He took off ignoring the Vilemon clawing at him and the warlord's men trying to grab him.  "Where's Jun?" he called as soon as they were in range.

The red head looked up from studying his dust "She was going to get the digimon…" Matt didn't wait for him to finish the phrase and dove back down heading for the small door leading out of the castle.  He threw it open running into the drafty halls just as a purple bolt of lightning shot out of the sky.

He could hear the sounds of a struggle coming down the hall, the icy feeling in his heart growing stronger, more urgent.  There was another flash of lightning that illuminated the hall showing Matt the horror straight ahead of him.

Myotismon stood with his clawed hands around Jun's tender neck.  On the floor the eight guardian digimon lay either unmoving or just waking up.  Scorch and scratch marks covered the wall and Myotimon's triumphant laugh taunted the Master of Friendship, even though he wasn't aware of his presence.  

Jun on the other hand did, she knew he was there even before the door had opened.  Her dark eyes were full of tears of joy and fear all at the same time.  She was forced to break contact when Myotismon shook her "Now its time for you to die" he said amused "but how to do it is the question?  I could slit your throat and let you die in a pool of your own blood or I could suck you dry…it has been a long time since I fed".

The digimon moaned and cried out trying to pull themselves up to save her.  The vampire laughed at their efforts, kicking Tentomon for emphasis "But you know both of those sound good to me" he whispered pulling on of his hands from her neck and putting the sharpened nail at her throat "Goodbye my dear".

"No!" Matt screamed with every fiber of his being, throwing a handful of dust with it.  Myotismon turned in shock, only able to watch in his own horror as the cloud of dust turned into a spear of ice, a spear he wasn't able to get out of the way of in time and it impaled him directly through the stomach.

A gasp of surprise and pain escaped his lips and his iron grip faltered letting Jun drop to the floor.  She immediately scooted away from her attacker feeling loving arms wrap around her seconds after she was free.  Matt whispered into her ear trying to calm her down as they both watched Myotismon fall to the floor holding the ice his eyes locked on the pair.  "You may have defeated me" he gasped a small trail of blood trickling from his lips "but my master will have you all".  Those were his final words and his body disintegrated into bits of data, floating away into the night.

Matt didn't move, merely rocking his love muttering in her ear "Forgive me" he whispered.  She snuggled deeper into his arms not wanting the moment to end "For what?" she asked not knowing what he could have possibly done.  The answer surprised her "For thinking you had betrayed me".  

Jun's heart stopped at his answer but he quickly kept talking "I thought you were in league with Leomon and had sold the others out to a different enemy…I was so wrong…please forgive me".  She turned to look him in his icy eyes "Of coarse I forgive you, I love you and nothing will ever change that".  Matt smiled feeling another wave of relief run through his system before he leaned down, giving her a gentle kiss.

She responded just as tenderly before pulling away "We'd better get the digimon back on their feet, this battle is far from over".  He knew she was right and let her go, picking the nearest guardian up.

Sora cleared the wall of the castle, bringing her back to the scene of the battle she had been taken from not too long ago.  She was back against Genni's wishes, insisting that the others would need her…upon seeing the battle she knew she was right.

"Sora up here" Mimi called never taking her attention away from her vines.  The Mistress of Love joined them giving Izzy and the newly arrived Joe hugs of relief; they were almost all together again.  "What is going on here?" she asked

Joe spoke so Mimi and Izzy could continue to use their powers "Tai is taking on Ken, Matt went after Jun, TK and Kari have disappeared along with Davis, and this belongs to you" he finished by producing her crimson bag "lets see what you can do with it".

Sora could have sworn that there was a twinkle in his eye as he spoke.  She knew why, it was time to return the favor.  Reaching in she pulled out a large pile, throwing it into the wind and spreading her arms and wings.  Her sopping, singed dress flapped against her body as she dug her heels into the shingles.  The howling wind accompanying the rain stopped, waiting for its mistress to command it.

"Wow" Sora breathed in shock before bringing herself back into the battle.  'Get rid of the storm' she thought.  The wind responded to her thoughts picking up once again, only this time sweeping the clouds up into its unseen grasp pulling them away taking the rain with it.  

Tai chanced a look at the sky as the rain came to a sudden halt, the moonlight bathing them all in a ghostly light.  Ken uttered a curse and attacked with a vicious slash of his sword "You will not defeat me, you are my servant and will bow to me before the sun rises again".  

"Think again" Tai said coldly throwing caution and his weapon aside in order to tackle the violet haired mystic.  The air rushed out of Ken's lungs and he collapsed onto the ground holding his stomach.  Tai wasted no time and grabbed the last bags of dust using one of Ken's own daggers to pin him in place.

With Ken recovering Tai joined the others atop the turret.  As he landed he gave Sora a quick hug and took a head count…they were still three down.  "Any sign of TK and Kari?" he asked.  When everyone shook their heads his stomach began to turn with worry "Matt?"

"Went after Jun and the digimon" Izzy informed stopping his bolts "it seems that the tide of this battle has turned more in our favor".  The Master of Knowledge was right for most of the warlord's men and demons were either dead or had fled.  Piedmon seemed to be finishing up his duel with Yolei, though it was short, and had turned to face them.

Like so many others before him he looked over the chosen approvingly pulling Yolei close as a shield.  "Ah, there you all, well most of you are just waiting for your master like good little slaves".

A collective wave of anger ran through them and Tai spoke for the group "No, we aren't yours, or the warlords, or anyone else's for that matter!"  To emphasize his point he threw his dust down at him turning it into a rain of fire.  The Jester shot them away with a brush of his hand, laughing at the effort.  By now his Vilemon were gathering around him and moving in a collective wall toward the turret.

"And Tai speaks for all of us" Matt said as he entered the courtyard, an arm wrapped protectively around Jun while his eyes blazed.  He wanted this nightmare to be over.  The mystics took off from their perch in order to land by Matt and their digimon, deciding to hold off the reuniting until Piedmon had been dealt with.

"Let her go" Ken hissed seeming to ignore the arrival of the digimon, approaching from behind his wings fluttering like a hummingbird to keep him above the ground.  Piedmon turned annoyed at the interruption "You again, you are powerless and of no use to me".  Ken hissed again but kept his temper, he was evil but the one he loved was in danger and he would do anything to keep her safe.  "Let her go" he said again this time with a little more force.

The emperor didn't and shook his head "You are a gnat to me, and I will squash you when I see fit and this ball of fire here will become one of my slaves, mining in the caves".  Any straw of control that Ken had left snapped at that very moment and in a blur of movement he picked up a bow and arrow from a dead solider, "If you won't let me have what I want you won't get what you want" he bellowed letting the string go with a twang.

There was no mistake on where the arrow was headed, the mystery being who and by the time it was apparent it was too late.  Joe looked at the oncoming shaft in horror, he was the target, and had no time to move out of the way.  His friends' cries filled the air and echoed off the stonewalls, Ken's own mingling with it as a blonde blur dove from horseback to tackle him to the ground.

Ken had picked his target well, if the healer died, the others wouldn't stand a chance.  But what he or Piedmon hadn't counted on was the small warrior huddled underneath a hay cart just a few feet away.  This warriors honor ran deep, like fire through his veins and fueled his legs to run as fast as they could…the mysti's words echoing in his ears 'You could be so much more'.

With a final burst of speed he became much more as he dived in front of the Master of Reliability, taking the arrow dead in the center of his chest.  His limp body fell into the mud and his emerald eyes twinkled in the moonlight.

"Now that was unexpected," Piedmon said casually looking at Ken amused.  In his clutches Yolei lost her temper again "Cody you idiot!  How dare you!" those opening statements were followed by a string of curses that caused Piedmon himself to wince.  

Joe paid no attention to this as he knelt to examine their youngest captor and oppressor.  "He's alive," he whispered breaking the shaft of the arrow in order to pull the rest out.  'Thank heavens he's not awake to feel this' Joe thought as he pulled hard, the pain great enough to elicit a small cry from the boy.  He began to work with his dust letting the others put a physical wall between him and the evil.

Meanwhile Ken recovered from his own blow just in time to see TK and Kari flutter over to their friends, apparently Davis's plans had fallen through as well.  It was at that moment that he realized that they had lost, all their plans, all their work was done and for nothing.  The whole ordeal leaving them weaker than ever before.  There was only one option left, retreat.  

Now the chosen were reunited, with their dust and guardians, putting them in control of their own lives for the first time in months.  Izzy placed his hand on Tentomon's head looking at Piedmon coldly "Lets see what you can do" he said sprinkling a little dust over the digimon's head.  The others wordlessly followed suit not unknowing of the results, but trusting what this would do.

Multiple colors of light filled the courtyard and surrounded the guardians, a light so pure and holy it made the Vilemon hiss and step back to shield their eyes.  Piedmon too cursed tossing Yolei aside, she was now useless and he needed to be ready to defend himself.  He barely took note as Ken swooped in like a hawk and gathered her into his arms calling to what was left of his army "Retreat!"

His men didn't need to be told twice and tore their eyes away from the newly formed guardians now looming over them.  They with their masters were gone before the last of the lights had faded away, Ken's ominous words echoing long after they were gone "We will be back!"

No one commented on this as they locked themselves in the stalemate with one another.  Piedmon was smiling "If that dust could make those menial creatures grow, it could make him a god.  "Get them Vilemon".  The demons of the night obeyed without second thought.

The destined weren't paying attention to the warlords or emperor, instead taking those few precious seconds to reunite with each other in a round of joyous hugs.  Matt looked to be on the verge of tears as he folded his baby brother into his arms while Tai while Tai's eyes sparked with fire when he saw the bruises inflicted by Davis during Kari's brief capture.  "He won't be bothering us anymore" she said looking to TK quickly "Takeru took out one of his eyes and his army is gone".  Tai nodded kissing the top of her head looking around at their guardians for the first time.

The once small digimon were now great beasts, masters of their own elements in their own rights.  All with one thing in mind, protecting the chosen.  And as the Vilemon came forward like a wave of evil hissing all the way.  The guardians gave reassuring looks to their charges before stepping forward to meet the oncoming wave.  

Greymon and Birdramon were the first to pair off, using their combined firepower to pave the path toward the dark lord, this path that would let the angels surround the evil and extinguish the lord.  No one good or evil knew how they knew that was the key, they just knew.  The dinosaur sent volley after volley of his fireballs into the sea of monsters as Birdramon picked them up with her talons and deposited them over the walls.

Izzy took Mimi's hand with a small smile as Kabuterimon and Togemon entered the battle, taking the north flank.  Togemon was literally plowing her way through with Kabuterimon lending air support.  From the east Garurumon and Ikkakumon pressed on, leaving a train of ice and water in their wake.

It was now Piedmon's turn to watch in horror as his great army of darkness fell around him.  Above his head a pair of angels with golden blonde hair descended upon him, the moonlight accentuating the halos encircling their heads.  "No more will suffer at your hands" the male boomed, his voice echoing with a driving authority.

Piedmon leapt into the air and out of his sea of Vilemon to land right before the destined, two of his four swords drawn and ready…his minion would keep the guardians busy long enough for him to pick off one or two of them.

Joe fell back taking Cody's unconscious body with him ready to protect the young warlord if need be.  Matt and Tai moved in front of the group hands full of dust and ready to let it go when Piedmon got too close.  

The digimon growled in frustration as they were held back from protecting their masters forced to watch from a distance.  "Stay back" Sora warned from behind her love readying her own power.  

Piedmon smirked and walked forward holding his hands out to block the elemental attacks.  He was successful in blocking the five that were fired at him laughing as they sailed back into his own warriors "You'll have to do better than that".

TK and Kari looked on in shock as their friends released their power, TK stepped forward tugging on Matt's tunic.  The elder turned with frustration residing in his eyes, only softening at the site of his brother "How did you do that?" he asked his voice hinted with awe.

Matt smiled slightly he had forgotten the pair had been gone for most of the battle "Just use your dust and put your heart into it".  TK nodded and whispered the instructions to Kari quickly before they both gathered handfuls of their own dust.  They stepped in front of the group ignoring their brothers cries to get back, throwing their dust at Piedmon watching in awe as the glittering granules turned into one solid beam of light, holy light.

It struck Piedmon in the leg eliciting a scream of pain "Holy" he seethed realizing why he should fear the angels.  "And angels of Hope and Light will rise to save the loved ones of those they were sent to protect" Cody muttered in this sleep, the first hints of a fever beginning to take shape.

The dark lord looked up in horror as the digimon broke through the lines leading the angels straight to him.  Angewomon was in the lead her hands clasped together as if in prayer before she opened them to release a cross of holy light "Heaven's Charm".  As the pink cross struck him he lost his ability to move and use his attacks.  Angemon was right behind her passing the frozen lord all together to land before his charge "I need your combined powers" he said.  TK and Kari knew what he meant, linking their hands and emptying the contents of their bags onto him.  A gold and pink cocoon surrounded the angel as more wings sprouted from his back and a great sword appeared in his hands.

"Your type of evil is tearing this world apart and the ancients will no longer permit it to exist…Gate of Destiny!"  A golden portal seemed to appear out of thin air opening the night sky around them and turning pitch black.  The gate opened and began to suck in every bit of evil surrounding them, starting with the Vilemon.  Piedmon began to shake with fear when he realized he was next and gained his ability to speak just as he felt his frozen feet leave the ground "There is more evil than  me this world and they know about you…they will find you".

The gate closed and disappeared into the night leaving the stunned mystics alone in the moonlight.  In those seconds they realized that they had won and that they were free "We won" Mimi said a smile spreading across her face "And we're free" Izzy added taking her into his arms and spinning her around.

Tai let out a whoop throwing his bag into the air embracing Sora in a passionate kiss, his dust slowly falling around them like the first snow of winter.  TK gathered Kari into his arms running his hands along her cheeks "Time for that life I promised you" he whispered loving the way her eyes were glittering with happiness "I knew you would never break a promise to me" she replied "now be quiet and kiss me".  He was all too happy to comply.

Matt took Jun's hand and kissed it softly as they walked hand in hand to where the sleeping digimon lay, scattered throughout the courtyard "I wonder if they'll get better through time" he mused picking up Tokomon.  "I bet they do" she replied tenderly "but you have to admit that was pretty impressive".  Matt only nodded heading back to the group.

Izzy reluctantly came out of his embrace as he suddenly remembered the young warlord who had saved Joe "How is he?" he asked quietly peering over the healers shoulder.  "He'll be a little sore for the next few day's but he'll live" Joe said brushing stray hairs away from his face "You know I accused him of not having any honor".  Mimi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "Perhaps that is what he needed to see the light".  Joe smiled back and turned his attention to the digimon as Matt and Jun placed them at his feet.

While Joe tended to his patients Tai addressed the group "Once we have everyone stabilized we'll go find Genni…"

"No need for that child" Genni said as he rode through the open gate his old eyes twinkling "I have brought the true rulers with me, everything will be right by sunrise".  Even as he spoke battalions of the royal guard entered the courtyard, two breaking off to open the carriage Genni was driving.

The king and queen stepped out looking a little worse for wear, their eyes lighting up at the site of the chosen gathered together, alive and well.  "Thank the heavens," she said forgetting her royal protocol and running to embrace the first ones she came in contact with.  TK and Kari returned the hug knowing it would put her at ease as she pulled away she saw Cody lying on the ground "Isn't that one of the warlords?" she asked.

Joe nodded "He saved my life…" he was cut off when the king unexpectedly pushed him aside moving the rest of his tattered shirt away from his chest "It can't be" he said tears pouring down his weathered face "he was taken…killed…we stopped looking".  The queen was there too and had gathered the boy into her arms "My sweet little Iori" she cried.

"Genni" Tai asked seeing the elder was in shock as well.  "The king and queen bore a son years ago, but he was kidnapped as a baby and never seen again, we had all given him up for dead.  But you see that cross-shaped mark on his chest that is the mark of the royal line.  Only the first born gets it and marks the heir to the throne".  

In her arms Cody cracked his eyes open to look at the face cuddling him "Mama" he muttered closing them again before falling back to sleep.  Sobs racked the queen's body as she rocked her baby kissing his forehead, ignoring the fact that she had missed a great deal of his young life.

Genni wiped a tear from his eye when the fading moonlight caught his attention "I know you have already been through so much but tomorrow is the first day of spring, you must cast your blessing for the season tonight".  He was surprised when they didn't flinch knowing the ritual would most likely empty their energy reserves.

The destined joined hands creating the small circle, Jun stepped back to watch.  The night once again became still as the auras surrounded their bodies and they lifted off the ground.  Wind swirled around them in a turret as the auras exploded into a solid beam of light that shot straight up into the sky, spreading across the world, bringing life back to the sleeping earth.

All over the world people rejoiced as the blessing lit up the sky, not only was it blessing their lives but served as a symbol that the mystics were free and the evil that had been threatening the world was gone, banished back into the shadows to where it belonged.

The beam of light faded and the auras disappeared with the rising sun taking their fairy-like with them.  As the sun crested the hills the battered courtyard lit up in its warm rays bringing new life to it and its occupants.  Eight seemingly ordinary figures lay sleeping on the ground with small smiles decorating their faces, their nightly powers hiding again, waiting for the power of the stars once more.

The End


	9. End

A/N: I know the last chapter said the end but since I posted the same day ff.net came back up I think it got lost in the masses. So to try and reach more I my readers I have written this epilogue. Again thank you so much for reading and it's your reviews that are keeping me going. There will be a sequel so don't be afraid to submit your ideas for it.  
  
Disclaimer: Chapter 1  
  
  
  
As the sun set over the castle grounds two figures met is a sweet, passionate embrace, the priest's final words eliciting cries of joy from those gathered. "I now have the honor of presenting the Lord and Lady Takanishi, may the stars smile upon your union". The crowed echoed the prayer shielding their eyes as the power of the stars took hold for their nightly transformations.  
  
The light faded away and the Masters of Hope and Light were still blissfully bound as one. They had waited years for this day to come and survived the ordeal of their lives.their love breaking through every barrier and defeating every foe. The ended their kiss slowly and gazed into each others eyes, whispering "I love you" before turning to the waiting arms of their family and friends.  
  
Matt ruffled his brother's hair and pulled him into a hug "Never thought this day would come" he said proudly "but it has, you have a family of your own now". TK looked at his brother seriously "I've only added to ours, its not that easy to get rid of me". The elder hugged him again before relinquishing TK back to his bride.  
  
He stepped back to take his surroundings feeling Jun's small hand slip into his own. He felt the usual shivers run up his spine from her touch "I really didn't think this day would come" he said quietly watching Takeru fondly. Jun looked at him with curious eyes, pleading for him to continue. "It was mere months ago that he lay nearly dead in my arms and now he's married".  
  
"And so are you" she added fingering his gold band "all of you were able to recover from your capture and now serve the world better with your new found powers. So just for tonight let it all go and have fun this is supposed to be a celebration". Right after she finished the phrase she knew she was in trouble, Matt's eyes were aglow with mischief. "Fun you say" he said playfully scooping her into his arms and taking to the air, waltzing above the guests  
  
Cody sat quietly with a small smile playing on his lips as he watched his former captives relish the moment. It had only been a few months since he'd discovered his true linage and how he came to be a warlord. Kidnapped as a baby and raised to be a blood thirsty killer. However that was all gone now, he was the crown prince and heir to the throne. He had parents who adored him and seemed quit intent on making up for the years they had lost.  
  
"Iori, why don't you go join them," his mother asked from her throne, wishing nothing more that to be out of her stuffy clothes. Cody shook his head "I still don't feel right talking with them" he said hanging his head "not after what I did to them".  
  
His mother ran her hand over his face fondly "My dear if you haven't noticed they did forgive you and acceptance is the first part of healing" she said gently nudging him into the crowd watching with proud eyes as he joined the others.  
  
The king took her hand and kissed it, things were finally going their way.  
  
Yolei sat longingly as Ken soared into the night sky, his wings glittering in the moonlight and a look of peace across his face. He always looked so content when he was in his mystical form. Now the warlordess wanted that feeling as well, she wanted to soar in the stars with her love, and using the book in her lap she was going to do it.  
  
The book was pure black with an ugly rumor circulating that it was made of human skin; it contained only the darkest of magic. She had found the book locked away in a vault during their occupation of the castle. Warnings in every language were carved into the pedestal that housed it and she had to pry it from a skeletons hand. But in her lust for power none of that fazed her.  
  
She looked over the spell before her a smile curling on her sinister lips.it was a spell to draw the power from one and give it to another, namely her. Letting a cruel laugh escape her lips she closed the books and opened her arms to Ken as he swept her away.  
  
They had their army and soon they would have their vengeance.  
  
Deep in the mountains not far from the forest stood a cave hollowed deep into the mountains core. The locals feared due to the fact it was home to dragons and now insane laughter would bellow from its depths on a nightly basis. That laughter belonged to the broken warlord Moytamia.  
  
He sat before a fire rocking himself one single word escaping his lips "Hikari". Around him the dragons looked at him with loyalty and confusion, not comprehending what drove their master to such a state. Yet they remained loyal all the same.  
  
All eyes moved to the entrance as the youngest of the clan came in a toothy smile across their face. The fire illuminated the yellow v symbol of his forehead and his unique blue color made him an oddity among the others who were all blood red in color.  
  
"Master" he said with a deep bow. Davis looked upon him and waved his hand giving him permission to speak. "I have found their home" he said the excitement seeping into his voice. Davis's eyes lit up, he had been searching for it ever since he had settled in the cave and healed from his wounds. "You have done well Veemon," he praised throwing the dragon a leg of lamb then addressing his hoard.  
  
"We will attack and claim the land that belongs to us" he cried "and I will have my bride!" The dragons roared in agreement shooting balls of fire into the air to voice their approval while the few men that remained me clapped loudly.  
  
A/N: Okay folks review and let me know what you thought of the story as a whole. I swear there will be a sequel just give me some time to get it done. Suggestions are always welcome and thanks for reading! 


End file.
